The Jedi of Today and Yesterday
by bbyahoo.com
Summary: This is Story I- 6 of 8 of my Stargate SG1 & Star Wars Crossover story.
1. Chapter 1 The Royal Family

Now that everything is as it should be,

everyone on Earth including the Jedi Knights were getting ready

to show their love and thanks to Her Majesty Sam O'Neill.

Not even all the Jedi Knights from a galaxy far, far away

could not come close to do what Sam has done for Earth and its people.

Due to Sam training Brandon,

he was able to do all that he did for Earth.

That enabled him and his wife to become part of the Royal Family.

That is right,

these two will also be pampered and shown love by all on Earth.

As these three gets that love and pampering,

the Jedi Knights and Earth will start to get a system set,

so that the Jedi Knight with their Earthly allies

can start bringing the ancient past of the Jedi Knights to the present,

and to Earth.

Oriana Nascava Carter will be the one that will be representing

the ancient Jedi Knights to the present time.

This task will not be easy.

There will be opposition,

even from the living that has been protecting their ancient heritage.

Oriana's job would be to convince them

that they can trust the Jedi Knights of today.

The people of Dinotopia will also have their role to play

in bringing the ancient past of the Jedi Knights to Earth of the 21st Century.

Since that island had everything to do with the ancient Jedi Knights,

the people that have been living in Dinotopia all their lives

will make a big difference in connecting with the kinsfolk of the ancient Jedi Knights.

If these Dinotopians cannot help bond these people to Earth in the 21st Century,

then it would make it much harder for the Jedi Knights of today to do their jobs.

In knowing the Dinotopians,

Luke Skywalker has confidence that they will make a giant difference.

Luke and the Jedi Council do not expect their new task to be easy.

**Chapter 1: The Royal Family**

Her Majesty Sam O'Neill was finally starting to settle in her new life as the Queen of the Jedi Knights. She was enjoying all the love and support everyone was giving her.

Ever since she has learned about going to the cities or where ever the ancient history of the Jedi Knights were located, she wanted to be one of the first team to go there. Now that she is a Queen, she knew her values and desires had changed dramatically. Sam has finally come to realize that she had to allow everyone on Earth to show their gratitude on all that she has done for them. She just could not run to every mission and deprive everyone from their gratitude.

"_If I am going to continue to support Earth and everyone on it as I have done, then I cannot go jotting off through the Stargate as I have before. I would miss those adventures, but I must stay here because of all that want to show their unconditional gratitude towards me. As Jack has stated to me, I can do more for the ancient Jedi Knights by not sticking my head into dangerous places. While I am being pampered, I will start to enjoy myself too much to care to go through the Stargate."_

As Sam was sitting on her thrown thinking, her dearest friend came to her.

Cassandra said, "Okay, I see you are concerned about something. Spill it!"

Sam smiled, "Is there anything I can do to keep you from knowing about it?"

Cassandra thought about it for a moment, and then answered, "Nope. I know you far too well girlfriend. If I am right, you are in conflict in staying here to allow everyone on Earth to pamper you as you deserve, and wanting to go on these missions for the Jedi Knights."

"I will have to test you one day to see if you can use the Force."

Cassandra said, "Nearly every Jedi Knight has done so in one way or the other. They all say negative. Anyhow, it is you that I can fully understand. What these Jedi Knights has got me to do is to get information about you that they cannot otherwise."

Sam looked stunned at her.

Cassandra smiled, "Do not worry goof ball, I did not give away everything I know about you."

Sam smiled, "You know that I am a private person."

Cassandra replied, "In this alternate time line, I am sure I had to kick your sorry ass to get you straighten out from all that you had to deal with regarding Palpatine."

Sam sighed, "A number of times, and I am very grateful that you did."

Cassandra smiled, "In this time line, I am the royal ass kicker."

"Wait a minute! I did not give you that responsibility."

Corran walked closer to the two of them. "No you did not. I gave her that duty."

When Sam looked at her Master, she gave him a smile. "I should have guessed it would be you."

Corran smiled back, "It is your fault you know. It was your idea to give me all those memories of the alternate time line."

"If I am not mistaken, I would bet that Jack talked you into having Cassandra to be this royal ass kicker."

Corran said seriously, "Your Majesty, we all love you. We all want you to enjoy life as you have made it possible for all on Earth to do and all the Jedi Knights. It was you that discovered that this Death Star existed."

A lady came to Her Majesty. Since she overheard the conversations, she said, "Your Majesty, in knowing all the love that you have given us, saving all our lives due to this Death Star, and all the other many, many things you have done for Earth, I know it will be hard for you to allow us to show you our gratitude. Please let's do it just the same."

Sam smiled at her. Kim, I thank you. What I have done for all on Earth is what any military soldier would have done."

Corran stated, "Your Majesty, you know that is a bunch of fudo! A large platoon could not do a quarter of what you have done for every living being on this planet. Do I have to order "The Royal Ass Kicker to..."

Sam interrupted with a half-smile, "Wait a minute!"

Both Cassandra and Corran laughed.

Kim Maxwell started to laugh too. Kim said, "Sorry Your Majesty, but please let all that we have said be a sign of the love that you and you alone have done for us all."

Sam looked at Cassandra still showing a big smile. Then she looked at her Master. He showed a serious look at her.

Sam then looked at Kim. "I know you all need to show your love and support towards me. I just hope I do not enjoy it too much."

Kim said, "If you can enjoy our love in everything we will be doing for you, then that will make us very, very happy."

Sam then smiled and said, "I will do that then."

Kim gave Sam a big smile.

Before she darted off, she told her why she was sent to her. "Your Majesty I was sent here to you by your mother, Oriana Nascava Carter. She has signed me the task to be your personal helper."

Sam replied with a smile, "She did send me a message telling me about you. That is how I knew your name."

Sam introduced both Cassandra and her Master to Kim. "These two and another will be at my side, Barbara Bowers."

Kim responded with a smile, "Barbara and I met before I came here."

Sam smiled, "Good. She is a very good person to get to know."

* * *

As Sam was starting on her new path in her life, the Aarons were settling back in where they live.

Ben was ranked Apprentice in the Skybax Corp. Emily has not yet been part of the skybax training. At this time Emily was in charge of one of Jedi Academy in Columbia, South Carolina. That was keeping her very busy to be trained as a skybax or anything else. Just the same, Emily wanted to be a skybax rider at her earliest convenience.

Right now Emily was with her family helping them settle back in their home.

Christi said, "It is great to be back. Do not get me wrong, I loved the adventures we had, but I am very happy it is over with."

Chip, Christi's husband, replied, "I completely agree with you."

Chewbacca growled. Chip had learned to understand what Chewie was saying.

Chip replied, "Thank you Chewie. We think Earth is a great planet too. Everyone on Earth appreciate all of you from a galaxy far, far away in helping protect us all in the war with Palpatine."

Chewie growled again. Emily also understood what Chewie was saying.

Emily stated, "You are right my friend. If it was not for Sam, we all could be dead or slaves to Palpatine and his minions. In all what Grammy told us on what Sam went through in the alternate time line, Sam deserves a lot more than what we on Earth can give her. I could not imagine what I would do if I went through half of what she did."

Ben put down what he was working on, "I was talking with Brandon the other day. He told me more of what Sam told them before her ceremony, and the bad dreams he had from Palpatine."

Christi replied, "Bad dreams! What do you mean?"

Ben told them all of what Brandon shared with him.

Christi said, "I can see why Brandon is part of this Royal Family."

Ben clarified, "What Brandon has told me about that he and Nomi were called by those titles before he had these dreams. How Brandon and Nomi got these titles is only because of Sam."

Christi asked, "I know that Sam trained Brandon to be a Jedi Knight, but how does Nomi fit in?"

"It was Sam that made a difference in having Brandon meet Nomi, in both time lines."

Chip asked, "I know and understand that Sam is very powerful with the Force, but how can she be responsible for Brandon meeting Nomi and in both time lines?"

"By bringing the Jedi Knights to Earth in the alternate time line, all she has done with the Force for Earth and having the Jedi Knights here on Earth in this time line."

Chip replied, "I know all about that, but I did not realize Sam made such an impact."

Chewie said something with Emily interpreting, "In all the years I have seen the Jedi Knights in my galaxy and this one, There has never been a Jedi more powerful as Her Majesty."

Ben replied, "Same here Chewie. Sam is one special person, even without the Force. I am sure it has to do with her being the child of Bodo Bass and Oriana, but her being Sam is a lot more than the ancient past of the Jedi Knights."

Chip said in complete awe, "What is so amazing to me about Sam is that she was able to share the genetic structure of the Force."

Chip asked Chewie if he knew of any Jedi that has done something like this.

Chewie did not know of any.

* * *

Brandon, Nomi, and Amanda went back to the island of Dinotopia in the 21st Century after the Ceremony and grand celebration. Sam remained at the city of the Jedi. For some reason, Sam did not want to be anywhere else. After all she was born in that time period, and had a lot to learn about it. Brandon thought about staying with his Master, but Brandon was not the one to have people pamper him.

He knew that they will soon enough, after all they were part of the Royal Family. If it was not for Sam training him, he would not have met Nomi. By having Nomi with them on Earth, she and Brandon have done great things for everyone on Earth.

Nomi said, "Sam is at her throne, and we are here in Dinotopia at ours."

Brandon replied, "Damn, I forgot about the throne here."

Nomi gave Brandon a big hug. She said to him, "I know you love, but you must allow Earth to give you all their love. You have done great things for Earth just as much as Sam has done."

Brandon sighed, "I know my love. All I want is to be with you and Amanda."

Amanda replied, "In a month, I will be with Oriana to have her complete my Jedi training."

Brandon smiled at her daughter. "You have been learning a great deal already."

Amanda smile was the only thing she needed to say.

Brandon replied to her smile, "I am very proud of you and what you have accomplished for yourself. Neither you mother, nor I have forced you in any way to be a Jedi Knight. When we saw the excitement in you when you were silently telling us about Sam's mother being your Jedi Master, the only thing we could do is give you our support."

"I have wondered how you two were able to know what I was going to tell you both?"

Nomi and Brandon smiled.

Amanda's mother answered, "When we first saw you, we did not notice anything. It was when you were following Oriana's lead that said volumes. We knew then that you wanted to be her Padawan."

Amanda's father smiled, "You see love, only a Padawan will follow the lead of their Master. Since you are young, it really stood out."

Amanda gave a smile of her own, "I was very excited about Master Oriana training me when she confronted with this. I know I am young..."

Nomi interrupted, "Amanda, you are never too young. Remember how young Anakin Skywalker was when Obi-Wan Kenobi started to train him to be a Jedi Knight."

Amanda was quiet for a moment. She was concerned if she is being trained too early, and would it cause her to be tempted by the Dark-side of the Force, like Anakin.

Since Oriana was Amanda's Jedi Master, she was always close by. Oriana came up to them quietly. Nomi and Brandon noticed her, but Amanda did not. She was too occupied in her thoughts to notice what was going on around her.

Nomi walked up closer to Oriana. Nomi whispered in Oriana's ear about what they were talking about. Oriana nodded, and understood.

By Oriana's body language, both Nomi and Brandon got the message that she wanted to be with Amanda alone. The two of them allowed Oriana to be alone with their daughter. It was when Oriana sat down Amanda recognized her.

Amanda stood respectfully as seasoned Padawan should. Oriana smiled and said, "Please sit beside me. I think we need to have a talk."

Amanda did as she was instructed. Oriana gave her the time to allow Amanda to tell her what was bothering her. Amanda finally said, "I was concerned if being trained too young would cause me to turn to the Dark-side, like Anakin Skywalker."

Without any changes in her facial expressions, Oriana replied, "Anakin did not turn to the Dark-side because his Jedi training was started at a young age. During that time, a lot of children about your age were trained in the Force. Anakin was influenced by Palpatine. It was Anakin's choice, but he turned to the Dark-side due to Palpatine."

Seeing that did not help Amanda all that much, Oriana continued, "Have you had anyone or anything wanting to turn you to the Dark-side?"

Amanda finally smiled, "No Master. They have not. I guess why I am so concerned is that I want to make you proud of me. I would not want the Dark-side to take that from either of us."

Oriana replied, "You have nothing to worry about my dear Padawan. I am always proud of you. Since I am your Master, I will always be close by."

Oriana stood up. She turned around to face Amanda and said, "I think I know what will cheer you up."

Amanda asked, "What is that?"

Oriana smiled and said, "Let's go for a visit." Oriana paused for a moment and continued, "To see Sam."

Amanda got very excited. "Want me to dial for the wormhole Master?"

Oriana smiled, "If you are up to it, yes."

Amanda used the Force to do just that.

Her Majesty was getting her first royal full body massage by her personal helper, Kim Maxwell.

Sam was about to fall asleep from it before she sensed, from the Force that her mother and Amanda was near. Seeing that Queen O'Neill had her eyes wide open, Kim asked, "What is the matter my Queen?"

Sam answered, "My mother is here. Please..." Oriana said, "Hi Sam." While still lying on her stomach, Sam gave her mother and Amanda a big smile.

Amanda smiled back and said, "It is ever so wonderful to see you Your Majesty."

As Sam was getting up, Sam replied, "It is my honor Amanda."

After Sam was on her feet, she walked to where her clothes where. Kim helped Sam get dressed. While Sam was getting dressed, Oriana told her daughter through the Force what has been bothering Amanda. Sam replied to her mother by the same manner that she would talk to her.

After Sam was completely dressed in her royal outfit, Sam asked Amanda if she would love a tour of the royal palace.

Amanda answered, "Yes I would."

Before they started Sam told Amanda, "When we are alone, you can call me Sam."

Amanda smiled, "I know that. I love you so much that I would rather call you Your Majesty.

Sam gave Amanda a large smile. "I love you too. I will always be there for you."

The two of them went on their tour. As they were walking, Amanda said, "There is something that has been concerning me lately. Since I know what you been through in the alternate time line, I think you are the only one I can rightfully talk to you about this."

Sam smiled to give comfort. "You can talk to me anytime on anything you want to. There is nothing more important to me then family. You are family to me Amanda."

She did not respond to Sam's statement. Instead she said, "I have been concerned the past few days of the possible dangers of being trained to young. I know that there were children about my age that were trained to use the Force during the years when Anakin Skywalker was alive, but that has not helped me on how I have been feeling lately."

Sam asked, "How have you been feeling?" Amanda answered with a strong look in Sam's eyes, "Very scared."

Sam asked, "What makes you feel bad on being trained at your age?"

"Master Anakin was trained at a young age, and became Darth Vader. I am afraid that I could be tempted by the Dark-side."

"Have you been?"

Amanda answered, "No I have not."

"What else has been bothering you?"

Amanda was surprised. "How did you know there was more?"

Sam gave her a small smile. "You are not the first to feel this way. Even as adults, we have our self-doubts. What all that you have been dealing in your life, I know you will become a very good person. I was not surprised to hear that mom wanted to be your Jedi Master."

Sam was quiet for a moment to allow Amanda to share to her more of what is bothering her. Amanda finally said, "From the beginning I want to be a Jedi Knight because of me. Here lately I feel overwhelmed that I am expected to be like my parents. All I want to do is to be me."

Sam smiled and replied, "You are a very smart young lady. There will be people that will expect you to be in the shadows of your family that has been Jedi Knights before you, but mom will never expect you to be nothing more than who you are."

Sam told about how she felt at first being a Padawan with her Master, Corran Horn. Sam told Amanda that she felt that everyone was looking at her in every direction. "I was in a strange world all alone."

Amanda asked, "How did you feel about being alone?"

Sam answered, "It was very terrifying."

Amanda came up to Sam, and gave her a loving hug. While hugging her, Amanda said, "I am happy you are with us now."

Sam hugged Amanda back. "If it was not for me training your father, he would not have been able to go back in time to rescue me from that time line."

"You see Your Majesty how much a difference you have made to all of us?"

Sam gave Amanda a big smile. "Yes I do. I am going to do another good deed. Please Amanda stop thinking you have to fit in our shoes to be a Jedi Knight or anything else you want to do in your life."

Amanda replied with a smile, "For you I will."

"Please never live your life for me, live for yourself."

Sam and Amanda continued the tour.

Amanda asked, "How do you like being the Queen?"

Sam answered, "At first I was feeling uncomfortable about having everyone doing everything for me. I am so use to doing things for myself."

Amanda explained to Sam that her father was feeling the same way.

Sam replied, "It is your father that deserves all the pampering more than me."

"I was thinking that the both of you deserve all that and more. Your Majesty, you have done so much for everyone on Earth."

Sam smiled, "I know. I was there, remember."

Amanda gave her a smile.

When they came up to the royal garden, Amanda replied with a big wow!

Amanda was in awe. "It is very beautiful! It is amazing how these sun stones can help grow all the plant life that are in this garden. Have the scientist ever discovered what made the sunstones work?"

"I have not yet gotten any reports yet, but I do not think they will. I have used the Force many times on them, and I have not come up with anything."

Amanda walked around the garden taking in all that she saw. "Some of these plants are not around today...I mean in the 21st Century."

Sam smiled, "No they are not. I do not think they will live if we moved some of them to the 21st Century. I think these plants will only live here in the World Beneath."

Amanda used the Force to examine them. She found out that they did not come from Earth.

Seeing how excited Amanda was after examining the plant she was looking at, "Most if not all of these plants you see came from Ambria."

"It seems that planet has more than meets the eye."

Sam replied, "Master Bratac and Teal'c are still on that planet. From the latest report I have read, they are finding a lot of interesting things there."

"Will the Jedi Knights and the SGC teams wait to travel to these places this Holocron have shown until Master Bratac and Teal'c finishes with why they are in Ambria?"

Sam answered, "Luke told me a few hours ago, that it would not make a difference. He told me the quicker they can start the better. I have to agree with him. What can be found on Ambria will be told. All the Jedi Knights do know how to use the Force to call up a wormhole to travel to Ambria if Master Bratac and Teal'c do finds anything they might need. Talking to mother about this, she does not believe that Ambria has any artifact that anyone will need on these journeys."


	2. Chapter 2: The Grass Is Never Greener

**Chapter 2: The Grass Is Never Greener**

Master Oriana and her Padawan was still with Sam the next day. They were invited to eat breakfast with Sam.

As they were sitting, Oriana asked her Padawan, "Did you and my daughter have a great time on the tour?"

Amanda answered, "Yes we did Master. The garden was ever so lovely."

Oriana replied with a smile, "I remember creating that garden."

Oriana was quiet for a moment and ask her Padawan, "What else did you do?"

Amanda realized what her Master was asking of her. "I talked to Sam...I mean Her Majesty on what has been bothering me lately."

Oriana replied, "And?"

Amanda put down her fork, "I feel that I am expected to live in the shadows of everyone else in the family."

Oriana asked, "Do you want to live in the shadows of everyone in the family?"

Amanda was quiet for a moment, "I want to allow everyone to be proud of me, but I want to be me."

Oriana kept asking questions, "What do you want to be?"

Amanda answered, "I want to be a Jedi Knight, but in my own way."

Oriana asked, "What way is that."

Amanda was not sure what her Master was getting at, and she showed it on her facial expressions.

Oriana did not say anything towards her Padawan's expressions. Oriana quietly waited for her to answer her last question.

At first Amanda could not find the words to give her Master, so Amanda said, "I do not know."

"That is the answer I wanted to here. You see Amanda our life is not given to us like a story in a book. We have to write our lives ourselves. It is up to each one of us to live our own life. It does not matter if others expect things from us or not. The responsibilities of our life are for us to live."

"This does not mean life will be easy. Sometimes it can be very hard. In your life, you have experienced and learned a great deal. Do not be fooled that you will not be tested in all that you have learned. This might be a little much for you to deal with at your age, but you would not have experience all in your life if you could not handle it. Do you understand what I mean my Padawan?"

"Yes I do. Mommy talked to me about this about a year ago. Could that be what I am feeling now, Master?"

Oriana paused for a moment before answering. "Only you know that."

Amanda thought about it. She finally said, "I am not sure, but I think I could want things to start happening now than later. When you said you wanted to be my Jedi master, I was excited that my life was starting to be fulfilled in the manner."

Sam asked, "How do you feel about that?"

Amanda gave her a smile and said, "Excited."

"Starting one's life can be a little scary and exciting at the same time."

Amanda realized now what her Master was getting her to confront. "Yes it is Master. I am still a little frightened about it."

Oriana smiled, "Even us Master Jedi Knights has fear in us."

Amanda looked at both Sam and Oriana. "You both show no fear."

Sam replied, "I can fear about things just the same, if I show it to others or not."

Oriana said, "A courageous person can fear. The only difference is that a courageous person controls those fears. What makes a person a coward is when that person allows the fear to control their lives.

Oriana allowed Amanda to think over what she just said. After a few moments, Oriana continued, "In the alter time line, Sam had a lot of fears when Palpatine was attacking her in every direction. That was normal for her. Fear is what allows us to see dangers that we may not see with our eyes. We need to fear sometimes, or we might be doing dangerous things that could harm us or even kill us."

Sam said, "I will never forget all that has happened to me in the alternate time line. Even though great things have happened to me in this time line, I could never forget what I been through in the alternate time line. I have learned to live with those very bad things in my life."

Amanda asked, "I take it using the Force did not help you live through all that you have been through?"

Sam answered, "Yes and no."

Cassandra replied, "The Force is a powerful thing Amanda, but there is more to life than anyone energy field. The best energy field that one can possess is love from friends and family. If it was not for Sam saving me, a complete stranger at the time, there would be no telling how my life would have been. Now the only mother I know is Janet. What I am saying to you love is when you do face your little dark rain clouds, you will not be alone. Oriana will not be the only one close by."

Amanda said with a smile, "It would be great to have you all nearby. I enjoy being with you all."

Sam smiled, "We all enjoy being with you."

Sam was quiet for a moment than continued, "Amanda you do have a powerful use of the Force. That will in time be a lot of responsibilities for you to deal with. For you to realize that I was related to Oriana, you showed me that you are very special."

Amanda stated, "Your Majesty, I not only knew you were Oriana's daughter but royalty."

Sam showed a shocked expression on her face. Sam asked, "How?"

Amanda answered, "I am not sure. I just knew. I cannot explain it, but I saw you as the Queen of the Jedi Knights."

Sam quietly looked at her mother with the same shocking expression she showed Amanda.

Oriana just sat there eating her breakfast with no reply to her daughter. After breathing in and out slowly, Sam said to her mother, "I see why you wanted to train Amanda."

Oriana quietly looked at Amanda. "When she whispered that and more in my ear about you, I was very impressed."

Sam stared at Amanda once again. She said, "More?"

Amanda said, "I saw that you were more than just a queen, but a special connection between the ancient Jedi Knights and the Jedi Knight of today."

Sam asked, "What kind of connection?"

Amanda answered, "I am not sure. That is another reason why I wanted to be trained as a Jedi now than later. I thought by knowing more of the Force, I would find that answer."

Cassandra asked, "Could it be due to why Sam could share her Force Genetic Structure with everyone she has been close to?"

Amanda thought for a moment. "It is possible. I feel that it is much more than what will happen when the others start visiting these places that the Ancient Jedi Knights has been."

Everyone was very quiet.

* * *

In the 21st Century, there were a few people from Earth that were gathering in Dinotopia to show their love for Grand Chancellor Jedi Knights Nomi and Brandon Bowers. Brandon was more reluctant in having everyone pampering him, but only his wife knew what he was feeling. He realized all that he and his wife had done for everyone on Earth and Earth itself. He simply did not like all that recognition.

He liked to do the best for others, so they can do their best for themselves. He preferred to stay in the shadows when he enlightening others. The only glory he ever wanted was to see others enhance their lives. Now that he is getting all that recognition, he will accept it because of the love he has for Earth and its people. As both Nomi and Brandon were eating their breakfast, Brandon said to his wife, "I am happy that Oriana took Amanda from this place."

Nomi said, "There are still in Dinotopia...if that is what they called this island in that time period."

Brandon replied, "To be honest, I do not know what name they called this island then. Knowing Amanda, she will find it out if not already."

After eating the bit of food, Nomi said, "I have been seeing Amanda upset for some time now. I too think she needs to get away from what has been going on."

Brandon said, "I am sure that whatever is bothering her, Oriana and Sam will help her deal with it. I do believe she thinks that she has to fulfill our shoes."

Nomi replied, "I have been thinking the same thing. Maybe that is why she has not talked to us about it."

One of the servants at their side overheard their conversation. She said, "Your majesties, if it will help, I have talked with a lot of people about your daughter. I can rightfully say no one has ever stated that."

Nomi smiled at Susan Clark. Nomi said, "Thank you Susan. If the opportunity calls for it, I will let her know that, but I think this is more of a self induced understanding she has than the true reality of it. Even if you had the chance to tell that to her, she would still see that everyone was expecting her to be like us."

Susan replied, "To experience how my own daughter has gone through in all that has happened, I can rightfully say Kim has been overly emotional over it. Kim is doing a lot better now, so I believe Amanda will too."

Brandon smiled, "With Oriana as her Jedi Master, and Her Majesty Sam O'Neill at her side, I think she will be fine."

Susan asked, "Pardon me for asking, but can you both feel with the Force what she is going through even at the time period she is at?"

Nomi answered, "We can, but right now, we think it is better that we give her some time. We have all the faith in Oriana."

Susan smiled back and allowed them to finish their meal.

When Grand Chancellor Jedi Knights Nomi and Brandon Bowers did finish their meal, Susan Clark and Allison Davis helped them saddle up on their Muttaburrasauruses. The next place Nomi and Brandon were headed was Brandon's favorite place on any world, the library. Nomi too loved to learn, but not as much as her husband. There were a lot of Dinosaurs still in Dinotopia. This is because Earth was not fully ready to have all the Dinosaurs in Dinotopia to be able to roam everywhere.

For the humans that were in Dinotopia, most did adventure what was outside of the island. The ones that did stay in Dinotopia were the elderly. Their roots were too deep in the island to even visit the outside world. The younger crowd could understand and accept the different cultures that the outside world of Dinotopia had to offer. The humans that were from the outside world loved every bit of what Dinotopia had to offer them.

As Nomi and Brandon were riding to the library, everyone waved at them as their Muttaburrasauruses passed them. Everyone was so nice to Nomi and Brandon. Nomi was studying her husband through the Force. She started to smile inwardly when he was starting enjoy the life of luxury they were receiving as the new Royal Family of the Jedi Knights. Nomi too was enjoying how everyone was treating them.

When they finally got there, both Nomi and Brandon dismounted. Before they started to walk into the library of Waterfall City, someone gave Brandon a pad device. The person that gave the device to Brandon said, "This information came from your father." Brandon replied, "Do you know what it is about?" The person answered, "It it is nothing to worry about. I was not told what it was about, but I was told that it is good news." Brandon smiled and pressed a few buttons so the message would appear:

_Dear Son,_

_You mother and I have decided to live on Naboo for the rest of our lives. We had a wonderful time there. Please do come and visit us as much as you can._

_I know you and Sam would want to do more on the events with bringing the Jedi Knights past to the present, but you both have done more than enough for Earth already. It is time for Earth to start doing things for you, Nomi, and your Jedi Master, Her Majesty Sam O'Neill._

_Please let them do all they can for you my son. I know that you rather have them not do that, but it is the least they can do to repay you for all that you have done. You have not only rescued Sam from the alternate time line, but Earth as well. Since your mother and I do not have the memories of that alter time line, I am sure this time line is a lot better. As it would be a sin to kill a mockingbird, so will it would be a sin to not allow Earth to show their love and respect towards you._

_Even though we will be galaxies apart, you will always be in our thoughts. We cannot be happier for all of you than we are now. Give our love to Nomi, Amanda, and Sam. Enjoy your royal life, and may the Force be with you._

Brandon gave the pad device to Nomi so she can read the letter. After reading the letter, Nomi gave a big smile to her husband. Before they hugged each other, they thanked the person for giving them the message. After turning off the pad device, Nomi gave back the device to the one that gave it to them. After he departed, it was then that Nomi and Brandon gave each other a loving hug and a passionate kiss. Afterwards, they quietly walked into the library.

As they walked in Brandon realized that his mother will be staying with Sam. Since they were in a library, he whispered in his wife's ear, "I do not understand dad's letter."

Nomi explained, "I had a talk with your mother the other day. She told me about them living on Naboo. That planet does have a Stargate now. Since your mother can use the Force, she can be able to dial the time element in the wormhole. I just wished there were away to have and extra chevron so anyone could dial to a certain time location."

Zippo came to them. He bowed at them and said a smile, "Welcome Your Majesties. It is so great to see you both again."

Brandon replied, "It is great to see you again Zippo. How are you doing today?"

Zippo answered, "I am doing marvelous." Zippo paused before continuing, "I overheard you talking about the Stargate. Will Dinotopia have one?" Nomi smile and answered, "There can only be one Stargate at a time on a planet, so the one that is in Arizona, in the USA, will be moved here in a few days."

Brandon said, "From what I have been told by Thor, the Asgards are going to build a Supergate so that all the Dinosaurs can travel through it, if they so choose to do so."

"I have heard from many of my kind say they would be delighted to travel through the Stargate. From what I have heard, some of them have already."

Nomi replied with a smile, "Yes they have, and a great many humans from Dinotopia. Have you been outside of Dinotopia yet?"

"No I have not. I could not leave this library."

Brandon said, "The library will still be here when you get back, and there are many libraries outside of Dinotopia that you can visit."

"I know. It is just this library is hard to walk away from."

Nomi smiled and said, "Zippo when you are ready, we can have any number of people here to replace you to watch after this library of yours."

Zippo smiled, "I thank you Your Highness. I do very much want to see what is outside this island. I have been told by many that have been outside of this island I will have different perspective of Dinotopia when I return."

Brandon smiled back, "Yes you will Zippo because we have seen it ourselves. That is why Nomi and I want to live here for the rest of our lives.

* * *

Sam was so amazed how Amanda could see so much about her. Sam wondered if the burden of this great power of the Force could be what Amanda is overly concerned about. _"Now that Palpatine can never manifest in the physical world to rave havoc on anyone as he did with me in the alternate time line, would Amanda be in any danger from the Dark-side of the Force."_ Even though she knows that Amanda is in great hands with her mother, Sam has sworn to herself that she will do all she could to protect Amanda from the Dark-side of the Force.

Sam told Amanda with a smile, "Please do not be concerned about being tempted by the Dark-side of the Force. Mom and I will be here for you."

Amanda smiled in return, "That is why I wanted to talk to you first about what I have been feeling. I knew you could understand me more than anyone on this issue."

Oriana said, "You have done good my young Padawan. I am very proud of you that you have done the right thing by talking about your feelings than holding them in."

Sam shrugged a bit.

Sam said, "Trust me Amanda. Holding in your feelings will not help. I did that. I am surprised that Master Corran did not put me over my knee and let me have it."

Oriana replied sternly, "He should have. I know I would have done that."

Sam looked straight at her mother with an understand look on her face.

Cassandra gave out a large smile. She said, "Since I am the royal ass kicker..."

Sam interrupted her, "Hey girl! I thought that was a joke."

Oriana said, "No it is not! After what you told us about what you been through, felt, and so forth in that alternate time line, you scared the hell out of me."

Sam replied, "Mom, what I been through was so horrible, I could never explained fully what I been through. Only Jack and Master Corran know fully due to I shared it with them."

Amanda said, "I will still feel scared about the possibilities of what I may go through, but I believe that I am in control of the situation then before I talked about it. That is how I feel anyhow."

Oriana told her, "Amanda, do not get confused with being in control, and the reality you do not know all the facts. The Force was designed to help us Jedi Knights to know more, but that does not make us Gods/Goddesses. If you do the best you can do, than that will be enough."

"I think I want to do more that what I can do."

Sam smiled, "There is nothing wrong in wanting to do more. Just do not be ambitious about it. That ambition can lead you to the Dark-side quicker than anything. Take life one step at a time. It might not be easy. What had helped me in the alternate time line is I never gave up pushing forward. At times I felt that I could not go on, but I did anyhow."

Oriana asked her Padawan, "Do you understand what Sam is saying?"

Amanda turned from looking at Sam to her Master. She answered, "Yes I do Master. Just the same, it does not change my feelings."

Sam replied, "Sometimes how you feel can be a misleading factor of life. If we went by our emotions, we would lay in bed all day. When a Jedi learns to use their feelings, they are able to use the Force without being emotional about it. There is a major difference in trusting your feelings and being controlled by emotions."

Amanda asked, "When I do become emotional, how can I know the difference?"

Sam answered, "Sometimes it can be hard. It was for me when I was going through all that Palpatine threw at me. Now I am here in this time line with you three. I am the Queen of the Jedi Knights. That is why I have called your Father my Master. I had thought that I owe him a great deal, and I still do. I now fully understand that why I am the Queen, and I would not keep anyone on Earth to show their love towards me."

If I was not the Queen, I would continue to do all that I have done before. That is who I am. In a way, I owe it all to Palpatine. Going through all that, it had made me a better person. Spite all that I went through, I never gave up. I am also grateful for all the help and support everyone gave me in that alternate time line. I would not have made it through it all before I met your father in the alternate time line."

Amanda said, "What I fear most right now is the unknown."

Sam smiled, "You do have a lot of your father in you. He was the same way when I was training him. During the beginning of his training he started very good. It was later on that he started to be timid in doing new things."

Amanda asked, "How did you help him with it?"

Sam answered, "To get a person to unlearn what he has learned is never an easy task. Your father was in his mid-thirties when I started to train him. Sometimes it is hard for an adult to learn new things, or even unlearn things."

Amanda replied, "I can see why the Jedi Knights once thought that one could be too old to start training to be a Jedi Knight."

Oriana said, "I have to admit, it was a very shallow reason. That is why it is so important to have the ancient history of the Jedi Knight brought to the 21st Century. There is much more to being a Jedi Knight than what most Jedi Knights know today. When one forgets their history, only closed minds will be the results. The Jedi Knights of today needs to have their minds opened to what it means to be a true Jedi.

Amanda asked, "So that is why I am the last of the old, and first of the new?"

Oriana answered, "Yes. That is why I am your Jedi Master. I know of the old ways, because I came from the old ways. I was a big part of that way of thinking. You have much to learn my young Padawan."

"I am willing to learn all that I can from you Master. I am very grateful that you have listened to me on my fears."

Sam said, "You will always have fears Amanda. No one, not even the Jedi Knight can escape it. How we deal with our fears will make all the difference."

Amanda gave Sam a big smile. Amanda said, "All I want to do is to be the best that I can be. Not to be in the shadows of my parents that I love so much. I do not care to be famous or even noticed by all. I want to live the life that is meant for me to live."

Oriana replied, "How you live your own life is completely up to you Amanda. I cannot live it for you. All I can do is to teach you all that I know about the Force and the life I have experienced. How you use that information is in your hands to do as you will. The responsibilities are yours."

Cassandra said to Amanda, "Young lady, I have faced evils that you could only imagine. I was experimented on like a rat. My life was not important to Nirrti. You see, she was a Goa'uld."

Sam said, "In the alter time line, the Goa'uld were more of a threat to all mankind throughout the galaxy."

Cassandra continued, "What I am telling you Amanda is that you have faced a lot in your young life, but there are others that have faced a lot worse. Only you can deal with anything you will face in your future, but there will be others to help you along the way."

Amanda looked at Cassandra quietly. Amanda stood up from her seat. She walked over to where Cassandra was sitting, and gave her a hug."

Cassandra hugged her back.


	3. Chapter 3: Who is Jill Cantrell

**Chapter 3: Who is Jill Cantrell?**

One day Sam was sitting on her throne reading a book. She was so into reading that she did not realized someone was standing right in front of her. A voice said gently, "Hello your Majesty."

Sam recognized the voice. After putting a bookmark in place in the book, Sam put the book down on the small table on her right.

Sam then stood up, and gave Jill a smile. Sam asked, "Did you know I was the Queen of the Jedi Knight the first time we met?"

Jill answered with a smile of her own, "Yes I did your Majesty. I also knew that Nomi and Brandon were part of the royal family. That was why I helped Brandon in one of his dreams. Unfortunately, I did not help as much as I liked."

Sam asked, "What do you mean?"

As Sam walked to a place they could both sit comfortably Jill answered, "I am powerful with the Force, but I am not that powerful to break Brandon from Palpatine's influence."

Both Jill and Sam sat down. Where they were seated was the royal lounge. It was decorated in the most elegant way possible.

Jill commented, "This place is wonderful. It is as I remembered the last time."

"You know my parents?"

Jill smiled, "Yes I did. Oriana and Bodo Bass were great friends of mine."

"I take it there is a lot more to your story than the last time we met?"

"Yes Your Majesty. There is a lot more to why I have been popping in and out in your life."

Sam just sat there waiting to her to tell her everything.

"Your Majesty, I am here now to tell you everything...now that everything is the way it was meant for you. It is true, I am not a Jedi Knight, but I was your guardian after you mother died in that auto accident in the alter time line."

Seeing that Sam had that question on her mind, "You could not save her?" Jill said, "I am sorry to bring that part up in your life. I know how it has upsets you. Unfortunately no one could prevent it. Bodo Bass was always with her through the Force, but he could not have prevented the accident. Your Majesty, believe me. He wanted to do so."

Sam tried to hold back the tears, but it came down her face anyhow. She said, "Thank you for telling me that. I do not blame you or anyone else."

Jill smiled quietly.

"_Why would I still be so upset over mom's death when I know she is alive and well now?" _Sam dismissed her mental question and asked Jill to tell her everything.

"Your Majesty, like I said, I am your guardian. You step father did not know of me. Bodo Bass and I thought it was far too dangerous for anyone to know about me protecting you."

Sam asked, "Would Palpatine really have used me as a host. Would it have been easier for him to kill me?"

Jill answered, "Your Majesty, you are extremely powerful with the Force. If Brandon could not have set things to right and rescued you from that alter time line, you could have killed Palpatine yourself. Yes, Palpatine could have used your powers of the Force by making you his new host."

Sam ran through all the friends, family, and other people she knows that could have been killed if she was controlled by Palpatine. Sam shivered over it.

Jill reassured Sam, "You are not the host, and Palpatine is no more in the physical world. I am sorry to have disturbed you. That is not why I am here."

Sam finally shook those negative thoughts out of her head. Sam then smiled to let Jill know she was alright.

Jill continued her story, "That is why I am not a Jedi Knight. Your parents and I knew that I could have been easily detected by either Palpatine himself or one of his followers. I was also the only guardian you had. You were far too valuable to leave anything to chance. Having more than one protecting you was like holding a picket sign stating we were your guardians."

Sam asked, "Are you still my guardian now?"

Jill answered, "Yes I am, and so are Barbara and Cassandra."

Sam smiled, "Those two at my side for the sake that they are my best friends."

Jill replied, "They have committed themselves to the job anyhow, and you know it."

Sam nodded.

Sam asked, "What dangers are there for me now. Are you expecting any when we explore these historical locations of the Ancient Jedi Knights?"

Jill answered, "Your Majesty you know that the Dark-side of the Force is still alive. Now that Palpatine cannot manifest in the physical world, it is very possible that he would kill you. The Sith is no more, but there could be a coup more powerful than the Sith."

"Right now, your life is in more danger than it was in the alternate time line. It is not the matter if this is true or not, but when will you be attacked. Please do not worry at this now. Your life is in no danger, and I hope it stays that way. I am here to tell you do not fall in this well-deserved luxury. Always keep your eyes and ears open."

"Do I need to warn the leaders of Earth about this?"

Jill answered, "Everyone on Earth has known the possible dangers of you being attacked by the Dark-side of the Force? They do not know of the alternate time line as you, Brandon, and the ones you have shared the memories of that time line with, but everyone on Earth knows about Palpatine. That is more than enough to realize you are still in danger."

Sam now realized how much everyone loves her. Sam gave out a warm smile.

"Everyone on Earth does love you Your Majesty. There is nothing they would not do for you."

Sam replied, "They have done more for me since I have been the Queen of the Jedi Knights than anyone has ever done for me in my whole live. After what you have told me, I believe I have come to realize how much everyone on Earth loves me."

Oriana said, "They love you more than you know my dearest daughter."

Sam stood up and turned around to face her mother. When she did, she saw her step father, Jacob Carter. Sam smiled and said, "Hi dad."

Jacob replied, "Hi Sam."

Sam said to her mom and dad, "Please have a seat."

From the Force, Sam knew that her mother set this meeting up with Jill. Sam waited till they sat down before she sat down herself.

Sam asked her mother, "I take it now that dad knows that Jill is my guardian?"

Oriana answered, "Yes he does."

Sam looked at her father and asked, "How do you feel about all this."

Jacob smiled and answered, "Actually, it scares the hell out of me. I did not realize that your life was in such danger. Sammy, please listen to me. Until you get a hold of what is out there and whom you are dealing with, stay here on Earth."

Sam replied, "I have been thinking the same thing dad. I surely do not want to go through anything like what I have experienced with Palpatine in the alternate time line."

Jill said, "If you do not take any unnecessary risk Your Majesty, you will be safe."

Oriana said, "I sent a note to Corran about what we are talking to you now. I asked him to tell the Jedi Council about this. They will set up any defense for you on Earth."

Sam thought about Barbara and Jerry living on Naboo. Sam asked, "Since Brandon's parents are living on Naboo, will they be at risk too?"

Jacob said, "If the Jedi Council does not think about having the needed defenses on Naboo, I will talk to the Alliance. I am sure no one wants you, your family, friends or whomever to live in fear. I am sure that Brandon's parents will be safe on Naboo as everyone, including you, will be safe here on Earth when the dangers do come.

* * *

Nomi and Brandon were now enjoying themselves with their first Dinotopian massages. Using the Force, Nomi communicated with her husband. _**She asked, "Are you enjoying yourself now my love?" **_

_**Brandon answered, "Yes I am. I have been noticing that Sam is too." **_

"_**I am so happy for her. If anyone that deserves to be treated like royalty, I say it should be her."**_

"_**What mom has told me, Sam believes it should be me that should be getting all this. I disagree with my Master on that. I rescued her from the alternate time line because of all she has done for me." **_

Just then Brandon's comlink went off." It was Luke on the other end. Luke explained all that was told to him by Corran Horn regarding Jill Cantrell.

Nomi asked Luke, "Who is Jill Cantrell?"

Brandon explained the whole thing to his wife.

Luke said, "Please let me state this again, 'Sam is not in any danger, nor anyone else.' When we Jedi Knights and everyone else goes to these locations that this holocron has given us, we will watch out for any dangers."

Brandon replied, "We?"

Luke said sternly, "For the safety of Sam, you two needs to stay where you are now. Everyone on the Jedi Council and a few of Earth's leaders has agreed on this."

Nomi said, "Since there is no danger at the moment, there is no reason for any of us to be alarmed of these dangers. Please keep us posted on everything that is happening as you all go to these cities."

Luke said, "Do not worry. All of us want to do just that. Hopefully the information will be so much in detail it would be as if you were right there with us. Due to Jill Cantrell, it is far too dangerous for all of you to be with us. I hope you both understand."

Brandon replied, "We thank you for telling us this. I take it that my parents will be safe on Naboo now and in the future?

Luke answered, "I just got through talking to your father. He told me to tell you not to over worry about that. As we all have stated to you during your Jedi training, no Jedi is alone. Your entire family is under the protection of the Jedi Council. They will be fine"

After turning off his comlink, Brandon got up from his massage table. Knowing what he was thinking, Nomi knew Brandon had to talk about his feelings than holding it in. Nomi asked, "What is wrong baby?"

"I think I need to talk to my Master on this."

"If Sam needs you, she will contact you. There is no reason love for you to spin this out of proportion."

"I guess I am. I feel so helpless. I am the Grand Duke Jedi of all the Jedi Knights, and Sam is my Master. How can I simply do nothing?"

Nomi replied, "At least right now, there may be nothing that can be done. Let everyone else do their jobs. Pacing around worrying is not going to help you, or add to what the Jedi Council has done already."

Brandon sighed, "I guess I am still protecting Sam."

Nomi said, "So is everyone else. Yes, you made a giant impact on Sam's life and everyone on Earth. I say it is fair to allow everyone to live that part of their lives. I am sure you do not want to take that away from them."

Brandon stopped in his tracts. He was quiet for a few moments. Again, Nomi nudged at him again. She said, "Sam loves you, and so do I my love."

Brandon turned to face his wife to give her a big smile. Nomi said, "Please lie back down, and allow others to take care of this. If we are needed, they will let us know. From what Luke has said, they do not need us."

After Brandon lay back down, the massages continued.

* * *

Cassandra was with Amanda while Oriana was with Sam and Jill Cantrell. As Cassandra was watching Amanda meditate in the Force, she saw Amanda facial expressions cringe. Cassandra immediately asked, "What is wrong girl?"

Amanda broke from the Force, and stood up. She walked away from the spot she was sitting before answering. Amanda said, "I see my father very concerned about Sam."

Cassandra stated, "We all are."

"So am I. What I see in my father through the Force, he is more concerned with Sam safety than all of us."

"After all he did make a big impact on Sam's life."

Cassandra was quiet for a moment and asked, "Is your mother with him?"

Amanda answered, "Yes. She is helping my father deal with this, but he is still uneasy with it."

Oriana's voice came in the room, "Amanda how do you feel about all this?"

Amanda turned to face her and answered, "At the moment I am more concerned about my daddy's feelings. I know that Sam will be alright."

Sam said, "I will be alright when things do get ruff. Your father will be alright. I too feel what he is feeling."

When Amanda looked at Sam, a smile was shown on Sam's face. Sam continued, "Your father has always been this way. I have done my best to help him deal with this, but I believe due to his kind and loving heart, it is not easy for him to not be overly concerned about others."

Amanda smiled back at Sam and said, "His feelings and concerns are for you." Sam simply nodded.

Sam replied, "Even in the alter time line, he has always been very concerned for me. Right now, your mother is watching after him. She will be there for him till he finds balance with his feelings."

Amanda said uneasily, "I do hope so. These feelings I felt are the strongest I have ever felt from him."

Oriana asked Amanda, "How do you feel about how your father feels?"

Amanda turned and looked right at her Master. She answered, "I am very concerned for him." Amanda closed her eyes to have full concentration of the Force. Amanda said, "Daddy is doing a lot better now. I think that massage has helped a great deal."

Cassandra said, "Good. I would think that being royalty for him came at a perfect time."

Amanda opened her eyes to look at Cassandra. She smiled and said, "I think so too." Amanda then turned to look at Jill. She asked, "Is there anyone to protect daddy as you are with Sam?"

Jill nodded and said, "Right now you mother is the best one to do that. I think she should be the only one at this time."

Sam came up to Amanda. She knelt right in front of her. She gave her a smile and asked, "How do you feel about me being in possible danger?"

Amanda answered, "I understand how my daddy feels."

"I know how your father feels. I want to know how you feel."

Amanda said, "I would hate for you to go through part of what you been through before. I love you Sam." Tears trickled down Amanda's face.

Sam gently put her arms on Amanda's shoulders. Sam said as lovingly as she could, "I promise you that nothing like that will ever happen to me again. Amanda buried her face in Sam bosom. While Amanda was till crying, Sam said, "I love you too." Sam then gave Amanda a dear and loving hug.

After crying in Sam's bosom, Amanda pulled away. She wiped her face. Amanda said, "For some reason I feel a lot better."

Oriana came to her side, and knelt in front of her. Oriana said, "You had a lot of grief in you. It was time you let it out."

Amanda smiled at her Master and said, "Thank you for helping me let it out."

Oriana smiled, "It was you that let it out. No one could do it for you."

Amanda gave her Master a warm hug. Oriana did the same to her. After hugging each other, Amanda said with a smile, "I love you Master."

Oriana replied with a smile of her own, "I love you too my dear Padawan."

The two of them looked at each other without saying a word, but they were saying volumes.

All the sudden C-3PO came in the room. He said, "I am very sorry to interrupt, but I have an important message for you Your Majesty."

Sam stood up, and said, "What is it C-3PO?"

He answered, "I was told to tell you that the SG1 team has arrived."

Before darting off, Sam quietly looked at Amanda to get the okay to leave.

Amanda nodded. Sam gave a big smile to Amanda, and left with C-3PO.

Jill stayed with Amanda and the others. While everyone was helping Amanda to let out the grief she had in her, Jill saw something with the Force that interested her about Amanda. She saw that Amanda could be more than a simple Jedi Knight, but a true shining light to what Oriana told her about her being the first of the new. Jill also saw why she was so overwhelmed with her abilities. For a five year old, she did have a lot of things going on in her life.

Jill said to Amanda, "Since Sam is away with her duties, would you like for me to show you the true history of the Jedi Knights?"

Amanda answered by a question of her own, "Will we be going to that time period?"

Jill answered, "In a way. What you will see, hear, and experience in all your senses, including the Force no one else will know we are there."

Amanda asked, "How can that be?"

Oriana answered, "By being a step or two out of time." Amanda showed confusion on her face.

Cassandra said, "I too do not understand. Even when Sam explains all this, I could never understand it all."

Jill said, "It is not as bad as it sounds. Before we all came in this room, did you see or hear us?"

Cassandra answered, "No."

Jill said, "That is why no one will be able to know we are there. It would be like watching a movie or television show in live 3-D."

Amanda asked, "I take it we will not be able to interact with anyone?"

"Correct. We can experience everyone and everything, but we will not be able to do anything with others, or even move things."

"So we will be ghost?"

Jill smiled, "Something like that."

"Then I accept, if my Master will allow me to go with you."

Oriana quietly nodded. Oriana said, "I am thinking you need to learn about our ancient history before you can truly learn to be a Jedi you need to be."

Amanda said, "Like my daddy, I love ancient history. It would be cool to be there and see it firsthand."

Amanda gave another hug to her Master and said, "Thank you for helping me."

"My pleasure. I will continue to help you Amanda. You will never be alone. I will be with you always."

* * *

In the 21st Century on the island of Dinotopia, Nomi and Brandon were spending some quiet time together. Nomi made sure they cuddled up. She knew that Brandon needed to have more love in his life to help him balance out his feelings from what Luke had told them. Brandon was indeed starting to melt from Nomi's love. Nomi was also enjoying some romantic time with her husband.

Brandon said, "I love you Nomi."

Nomi said with warm smile, "I love you too mister."

The two of them just cuddle together while watching the light from the sunstones dance on the waterfalls. With their strong love for each other already, the glittering lights did enhance the glamour of their romance. As they constantly held each other and looked at the glittering lights, their love grew and grew.


	4. Chapter 4: Sam and Brandon

**Chapter 4: Sam and Brandon**

That evening lying in her bed alone, Sam had a good conversation with Jolinar.

"_Jolinar, I will not kid you. I am just as frighten about having to go through this as much as Amanda. How much I wanted to cry with her." _

"_Because you did not, tells me that you will hold on stronger than you did in the past with Palpatine."_

_Sam started to cry. She said in her mind, "Dammit! How do you know that? Having the memories of the alternate time line is bad enough, but if I have to go through that, I do not know that I would do?" _

"_I too share those memories that your father gave you, and I know you my dear friend. You did not think you could make it with all that you went through in that alternate time line, but you did."_

_Sam wiped the tears off her face. Sam said, "I should not have been so shocked over this. If I was more..." _

_Jolinar interrupted, "No one can live in a protective bubble all their lives, nor can even you constantly be looking over your shoulder to see if someone from the Dark-Side is in the shadows. That is not you. Everyone is aware of the possible dangers. They will be able to see any dangers before the dangers see you."_

"_I know. Dammit! I just wished..." Sam did not finish her statement. _

_Jolinar asked, "You wished that this never happened, and you could live the life in the alternate time line without Palpatine having to kidnap you?" _

"_Yes...no...I do not know. I do not want anyone else hurt over this. Earth has suffered enough."_

"_You know just as much as I that what has been bothering Amanda is her concern for your safety and happiness. For a five year old girl, she has been through a lot in her life. We both know that you saw what was really bothering her from the beginning. Something that even your mother did not see in her_

"_Having these memories and what Jill has told me, has surfaced a lot of emotions. It is very frustrating because all that had happen to me was in the alternate time line. Why did I get upset about mother getting killed in that automobile accident? I know she is alive and healthy now?" _

_Jolinar answered tenderly, "Sam that is easy. You love her."_

"_I do love her. It is ironic. I lost her when I was young in the alternate time line, which seems just as real as this time line, and now I have her back. Another thing that has been bothering me, I also have the memories of her in my life as she never died." _

_Jolinar replied, "She did say when she returns from Dinotopia from the 1860s, she would return as she never died." _

"_This is starting to be too much for me to handle."_

"_You can handle it, or you will not be talking to me. You are just a little confused, and having all those horrible memories to surface in this time stream is not helping. To tell you the true Sam, all this is normal for you." _

"_What do you mean?" _

"_I think everyone including me would be very concerned about you if you did not react as you have."_

_Sam replied, "Good point…Very good point." Sam was quiet for a moment. She continued, "I just wished Jack was here. I need him holding me right now." _

"_Why not try to call him, and at least tell him how you feel." _

Sam then got out of bed, and did just that.

Jack answered his comlink very quickly.

Sam told Jack the conversation she had with Jolinar.

Jack replied, "I thought you might be feeling this way Sam. I wanted to call you when I first learn about what Jill has told you, but I thought to wait till you were ready to talk about it."

"Thanks. I wished you were here with me right now."

"So do I, but you know how much I would have missed all these meetings."

Sam laughed. Sam said, "I needed you to get me to laugh."

Jack replied, "Laughter is the best medicine." Jack was quiet for a second or two, and continued, "When I get done here, I will be with you. In fact, Luke might cut me away sooner."

"I hope so love."

Jack asked, "Have you talked to Brandon."

"No I have not. I better. I am sure Nomi has to glue his feet to the floor from pacing around."

Jack had a great idea. Jack suggested, "Why not have Nomi and Brandon be with you. That way Brandon can be more comfortable. It would also make everyone on Earth feel more at easy having you three in one location."

Sam replied, "Wow! That is a super idea. No wonder the Jedi Council got you to be the delegate of the Jedi business with Earth's military leaders."

"I am mostly following Leia's lead. She knows more about diplomacy than I can ever know."

Sam stated, "Leia was telling me that about you."

Jack asked, "You're kidding?"

"Nope. I am not. She told me all information she been giving you is all what she learned from you."

"Wow! I did not know I had it in me."

"Let me contact Brandon. I just wanted to hear your voice before I went to bed."

Jack replied before signing off, "May the Force be with you."

After turning off her comlink, Sam gave herself a warm smile. _ Jolinar said, "Jack is a very intelligent man." _

_Sam replied, "Yes he is. More than he might emit to himself." _

Sam turned on her comlink again to get a hold of Brandon.

When she finally got a hold of her Padawan, Brandon asked, "How are you doing?"

Sam answered, "Better after I had a good talk with Jolinar." Sam explained that conversation to him.

Brandon replied, "Master you do not need to worry about all this. If anyone that needs to worry is me."

"That is what is worrying me the most. I do not want anyone hurt over this, including you. I am sure you know that Amanda has been monitoring you on how you feel."

Brandon sighed, "Yes I know. How is she doing?"

Sam explained it all to him. Brandon was quiet for a few moments then said, "I understand."

"Good. It is about damn time. I know you have done a great deal for me, and would not want anything to bad to happen to me."

"You have done so much for me in my life, it is the least I can do for you. If you did not come into my life, it would be dull or a dead end street. Not only am I a powerful Jedi Knight. I am also married to the best lady I have ever met. Five years ago we had Amanda. The royal bit is great and all, but all that you have done for me and Earth can make the largest Christmas list not worth reading."

Sam replied, "Trust me Brandon, you and Earth are worth every bit and then some. I would do it all over again no matter what the cost to me."

"I am hoping this time it is not the high price you had before."

Sam said, "Agreed."

Brandon said, "I promise you Master, that I will do all that I can to keep that from happening. After all, I am the Grand Duke Jedi of all the Jedi Knights."

"I would love for you and Nomi to be here with me. We were meant to be at each other's side. With all the pampering I have been getting here, I still feel lonely without you being pampered beside me. So come and enjoy all of it here with me."

Brandon replied, "I think I can handle that."

Sam said cheerfully, "Then my dear Padawan, the sooner you get packed the quicker you two can come over. See you then."

Sam was starting to feel a lot better. She got back in bed and went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning she was her usual self. As always she did her calisthenics routine before eating breakfast. She had a full gym right outside the palace. It had everything. It was so large that a good many people could use it.

She usually was alone in the mornings, but she had company this time. Her Master Corran Horn was with her. At the moment Corran was there at her side as she bench pressed some weights.

Corran said, "Good to see you are acting your usual self. After Sam benching a round, she asked, "What do you mean?"

Corran answer, "You know what I mean."

Sam went another round on the weights. Sam replied, "Yes I do. How do you expect me to react to what Jill told me? What Palpatine did to me in the alternate time line must been a big catastrophe. I know I have all those memories, but it is only memories to me. Just the same, I am scared to have to go through that in this time line."

Corran said, "Memories are what makes us who we are Sam. Without them who would we be?"

Sam benched two more rounds before talking. Sam sat up, and used the Force to call the towel she was using. She wiped her forehead and face. Sam said, "Talking about being schizoid. It is hard to be me right now. Who am I? Am I Sam in the alternate time line, or Sam in this one?"

Corran answered, "Both. The memories of both time lines make you who you are right now. That was why your father gave you those memories. It would have been wrong for him not to give you those memories. You had the right to those memories as the memories in this time line."

Sam replied, "I know. I just wished all that did not happen."

Sam stood up and did some stretches. Sam continued after she put the towel around her neck. I know all that has happen to me, has helped make me who I am, but a lot a people got hurt including me. I do not want that to happen again. That is what is concerning me about what Jill has told me."

Corran said, "Earth is much better prepared for any astral attack then they were before. From the memories that you shared with me, it seems that Earth now is more prepared then they were in the alternate time line."

"That is so true. That is why I believe Brandon should be getting all this royal treatment." Corran just looked at her. Corran asked, "You are not going through that again?"

Sam smiled, "Yes I am, but for a stronger reasons."

Corran did not smile back, "Sam it was you that helped Earth, and for many years before you met Brandon again and you damn well know it! He did not guide you in all that work you have done. Yes he guided you out of the alternate time line that was influenced by Palpatine, but you and you alone should be the one to have all this royal treatment."

"At times I do not want it. I rather stay in this gym the rest of my life then to..."

Corran interrupted her, "Sam if you are going to think things like that I will have this place barred, or do I need to talk to Cassandra again."

Sam smiled, "I was just joking."

Corran did not smile back, "Knowing you as I do Sam, even before you shared those memories with me, I do not 100% trust you on that."

"I have said that I will not keep from everyone to show their love towards me. I meant that. I guess I want to do more."

Corran said, "I can understand that. For right now, take the time to enjoy yourself. When everyone starts to visit these cities throughout time and space, I am sure everyone will be busy with it, including you my dear Padawan."

Sam said, "Breakfast should be ready in a bit. I better go take a shower."

As Sam was taking her shower, she reminisced over all she had done after Brandon came to her life when she was a teenager. Sam came to fully realize how much of an impact she had made for everyone, including herself. Sam also realized how much she missed her friends at the SGC, and it was a lot more than the SG1 team. The more she thought about how her life has turned out, She realized what she desired the most. She wanted to have Brandon at her side again.

Sam knew all she has done was to keep the memory alive of having Brandon come back to her life. Sam said out loud, "Brandon you are the best person in my life. I would not have found Jack if it was not for you my dearest friend."

Sam used the Force to turn off the shower and walked out. She dried off, and got dressed. Sam then walked from the gym to her palace, where her breakfast was waiting for her.

When Sam got to the table, Kim Maxwell was there to give her a warm smile. Sam gave Kim a warm smile back.

As Sam was being seated, "Sam said to Kim. Nomi and Brandon will be coming here."

Kim replied, "Yes Your Majesty. He called while you and your Master were at the gym. He told me to tell you that they will be arriving in a couple of weeks. Brandon wanted to visit his parents on Naboo before setting roots here."

Sam replied excitingly, "That is great news. I will miss Barbara at my side, but she should be spending more time with Jerry than me. In all they have done for the Jedi Knights during this war, they deserve to have peace and quiet."

"Naboo has it. I stayed there when Earth was evacuated years ago. I was tempted to not come back to Earth."

"I know the feeling. It is so much like Earth as far as the nature side of it. One day I would not mind visiting there. At least it would give an excuse to visit Barbara and Jerry on Naboo."

Kim just smiled.

Sam came up with a great idea.

Before Sam had a chance to tell Kim about it, her comlink went off. Sam took it off her belt, and flipped the switch. It was Brandon on the other end. After the pleasantries, Brandon said, "Sam, my parents and even the Queen of Naboo wants you to come over here for a visit. Think you can make room in your schedule?"

Sam looked at Kim. Both Kim and Sam smiled at each other. Sam said, "We were talking about going to Naboo."

Brandon replied, "Cool! Great timing."

Sam replied, "In fact, I was about to suggest to Kim that she could take her daughter with her to Naboo."

Kim gave Sam another smile."

Brandon did not say anything at first. He was talking to the Queen of Naboo. Brandon replied, "I just asked the Queen if Kim and her daughter could come over. She would be delighted for them to come."

"We will be at the Stargate momentarily. I will be looking forward in seeing your parents again. They are welcome to come here and visit anytime they like. As they know, they can use the gym here anytime they want to."

"Been thinking of using it myself when Nomi and I get there."

At first Sam was quiet. When she finally spoke, Sam said, "As long as we are together."

"We are a special Jedi team. I have missed you too Master."

"It seems no matter what the Dark-side throws at us, we are being brought together."

"It will be great to be with you again Master. My arms are getting sore for Nomi having to hit me for pacing around so much from worrying about you."

Sam laughed. She replied, "She did not."

Brandon laughed too and said, "Nomi did not hit me. I just wanted to hear you laugh."

Sam responded, "Thanks Brandon. Let me finish eating my breakfast. Kim and I will be there as soon as we can."

"May the Force be with you Sam."

"May the Force be with you Brandon."

Sam put her comlink back on her belt after she turned it off. Sam said to Kim, "Go ahead and contact your daughter. I can clean up the dishes, and pack our stuff. Kim got excited and replied, "Thank you Your Majesty. I know she will love it there."

Sam asked, "Will this be her first time to visit Naboo?"

Kim answered, "No. She was born there. She was too young to remember about Naboo. She was about a year old when I came back to Earth."

* * *

After talking to Sam, Brandon said to the Queen, "I thank you for allowing Sam's helper to visit Naboo.

Queen Darle Quala Eelpinto replied, "It was my pleasure. Like I have told you all, any friends or family of Her Majesty Sam O'Neill is always welcome here. Kim's daughter was born or Naboo. That makes Kim a Naboo citizen also."

Brandon was surprised, "I did not know that. Kim was here on Naboo when Earth was evacuated?

"From what I remember, Kim wanted to stay in Naboo, but Earth was where she belonged. Just like Naboo is where your parents belong."

Brandon smiled, "It seems like a small universe after all."

Queen Eelpinto replied with a smile, "Similar to your Walt Disney Land, 'A small world after all.'"

Brandon laughed. He said, "Yes indeed. It sounds like you been there?"

"Yes I have. It was a lovely place, including the state of California. I did not visit everywhere in that state, but what I did experience was very wonderful."

The Queen was quiet for a moment. She was quietly studying Brandon. When she finally spoke, she said, "I see you are still concerned over the safety of your Jedi Master, are you not?"

Brandon replied, "I am sorry to express my emotions so outwardly."

Queen Eelpinto stated with a smile, "No problem at all." There was something that came to Queen Eelpinto's mind.

She said, "Please Grand Duke Jedi, follow me. I remembered something that is in our museum for countless years that I think you need to see."

Brandon followed her. When they arrived, Brandon saw what she wanted him to see.

Brandon asked, "This has been her for countless years?"

"Yes it has."

"I believe you of course, but how?"

Queen Eelpinto answered, "I am afraid I or anyone here on Naboo cannot answer that."

What they were looking at was a very large painting of a Queen that looked just like Sam O'Neill in every way. Brandon was just looking at it with the utmost amazement. Brandon finally said, "This is very amazing."

Brandon grabbed his comlink off his belt to contact his wife. After the pleasantries, Brandon asked for someone to show her to the museum. Brandon also said, "Have someone take you to the large picture of the Queen that is on display. They will know which one."

"From how you sound, it must be something good."

"It is something. Trust me Nomi. You will have to see it to understand."

It only took them a few moments to arrive. When Nomi saw it she said, "Holy cow! This cannot be Sam."

The Queen said, "If it is not her, than who is she?"

Brandon replied, "I believe it is her. Sam has already been to another time line. It is very possible she has been to others."

Nomi asked, "Has anyone dated the painting?"

The one that brought Nomi to where they were said, "It is the oldest thing in this museum. In all the means we have in dating things, we cannot tell age of this painting. We know of some writing on the back of it. The small plaque at the side has what was written.

Both Nomi and Brandon walked closer so they could read it. Both their eyes nearly left their sockets. They could not believe what they read. They quietly looked at each other and back at the plaque. It read:

To my beloved Wife,

Sam O'Neill Queen of the Jedi Knights.


	5. Chapter 5: All Realities into One

**Chapter 5: All Realities into One**

It was nearly a week when Kim, her daughter, and Sam started to go to Naboo. Sam asked Elizabeth with a smile, getting excited to go back to the planet you were born?"

Elizabeth answered, "Yes I am Your Majesty. For seven years now I have been here on Earth. Mom has told me that I was born on Naboo." Elizabeth thought for a moment. She continued, "If I remember right, my mom said I was three months old when she took me to Earth."

Sam replied, "I am not sure what planet I was born on, but I know I was born a long, long time ago. I just hope all those years do not catch up with me."

Elizabeth laughed. She said, "Your Majesty, you look great. To me you look like you are in your early 40s. Sam just smiled.

When they got to the Gate room, Sam asked to DHD to dial for Naboo. Right before the last chevron was dial, Sam used the Force to add the time element to the wormhole. Their luggage went first. Moments after, Sam and C-3PO followed. Kim and her daughter went through after that. Before they knew it, there were on the other side of the Stargate wormhole.

Elizabeth stated, "Wonderful landscape. It looks a lot like Earth."

Sam said, "Most planets that support human life does look the same."

C-3PO replied, "There is something special about Naboo. I have always loved this planet. Your Majesty, I thank you for allowing me to come with you."

As Sam was looking the Landscapes, something was very familiar about this planet came to her. It was like she has lived here all her life. _"Could this mean there are other time lines I lived on?"_

_Jolinar said to her in her mind, "Your mother did say you are able to do that." _

_Sam replied to Jolinar, "I hope I can deal with all of these memories all at once, and know the difference between them all."_

_Jolinar said, "You will do find." _

_Sam stated, "Interesting how this one is coming to me all the sudden, like something triggered it." _

_Jolinar replied, "I am sure you will find out sooner or later." _

Sam said to herself after she spotted Brandon, _"By what I sense from Brandon, I am sure there is something very interesting"_

Sam called out, "Brandon!"

Brandon looked at Sam. He gave her a smile. When they got closer, they gave each other a hug.

Brandon replied, "I am so happy to see you."

Sam said with a smile, "Same here."

Sam introduced Elizabeth and Kim.

"It is good to meet you both. Sorry that the Queen of Naboo is not here to greet you both. We have recently discovered something that I think all of you will be very interested in seeing. Do not worry, your luggage will be sent to your rooms with everything unpacked."

They followed Brandon to the museum and the painting. When Sam saw it, she remembered that Jack painted it himself. "I remember when Jack painted this."

Barbara asked, "Can Jack paint?"

"Not in this time line, but he sure could in that one."

Both Sam and Barbara hugged each other. Sam said with a big smile, "Good to see you again. How do you and Jerry like Naboo?"

"We love it! There are many nature trails here."

Sam replied, "Yes they are."

Sam continued to look at the painting. It looked like she was reminiscing over how this painting came to be, and she was.

Barbara asked her, "What do you remember of all this?"

Sam answered as she was fixed over the painting, "Believe it or not, everything."

She then looked at Barbara. Sam continued, "I think I am able to control and separate the different time lines a lot easier than before."

"When was this painting made?"

"A trillion years ago. In this time line there was no Dark-side of the Force. My father never became the Light-side of the Force. He lived a normal life until about 23 years after this painting was finished."

"How was the Force different than it is in this time line?" Sam thought for a moment, then answered, "Interestingly enough, not much. It grew on its own without my father being a part of it. I have to say that is very interesting. I have always believed that the Force is the way it is now due to my father."

Kim asked, "Your Majesty, why are you getting these memories now?"

"I think that someone or something has triggered something to cause this time line/reality to play out."

Brandon replied, "I know of your SG1 team dealing with a few parallel universes, but this is something different."

"Yes it is very different. If all these realities make me who I am in this reality, then how we confront with the Jedi Knights ancient past might be the result of my memories on this reality."

Queen Darle Quala Eelpinto said after she walked to where everyone was congregating, "I do believe so Queen Sam O'Neill."

After Sam faced her, she handed Sam a small electronic device. She said, "I know this thing. It has my long life journal in it. Queen Quala, please, where did you get this?"

The Queen of Naboo explained it was recently found in an archeology dig.

Sam said, "I remember barring this in a time capsule."

Brandon replied, "Wow! This is starting to get spooky."

"I do not feel frighten about it as I did when father gave me the memories of the other reality."

Elizabeth asked, "Your Majesty, do you remember if you started to travel to the other realities? It sounds like it to me that the reality where the painting came from is your first reality."

Sam replied, "That is very interesting Elizabeth. Come to think of it, that might be why I am not confused or afraid of this reality."

Brandon said, "If this reality is your first Master, then how can that reality be connected with this one?"

Elizabeth answered with a smile, "That is easy Grand Duke Jedi. They are the same."

Brandon was amazed over what she said. He replied out loud, "Could it be that simple?"

Sam answered, "Knowing about Astrophysics, yes it can be that simple."

The Queen of Naboo said, "You stated that someone could have influenced this reality to all the sudden to come to be. I have to admit, I do not recall this painting before I was talking to Your Padawan."

Sam replied, "The same thing happen to me when we stepped on Naboo's soil. Your Highness, if we are having these memories all the sudden, then something has to be happening that is either a chance or a deliberate means."

"Master, if you think it is deliberate, who could it be?"

Sam looked at her Padawan and answered, "I will not know until I read my journals, but I strongly believe it is me."

Barbara said, "I thought the Jedi Knights did not interfere with time."

"Who said this is interfering? If this was someone else communicating with me, then it could be considered interfering."

Nomi smiled, "I get it. There is nothing wrong for you to send information to yourself."

Sam replied, "Exactly, and there would be no reason for me to reply back. I would fully understand my own messages."

The Queen of Naboo asked, "Why the painting?"

"I would say to get my attention, but I sense with the Force that there is more to this painting than just the painting."

Elizabeth asked, "Now that your father is a part of the Force, could he have some information for you?"

Sam answered her, "I thought of asking him, but I believe this is for me to figure out. I will talk to my father on this when it is needed. I personally do not like having all the answers given to me all at once. That is why I think this is my alter ego communicating with me. The information is quick and to the point without any goofy cryptic Jedi messages."

Brandon replied, "I thought something was different. Nothing clicked until now."

"It appears I am not on a time table to read this journal of mine, so I will read it at my leisure." Sam paused for a bit and continued, "Thank you Queen Darle Quala Eelpinto for showing me both the painting and this journal."

Queen Eelpinto smiled, "My pleasure. If this painting does turn out to be a very personal item of yours, please take it back home with you."

Sam smiled at her, "It is very personal to me, but I believe it should stay here."

Queen Eelpinto asked, "Why is that?"

Sam answered with a smile, "In that reality, not only was I the Queen of the Jedi Knights, but I lived here on Naboo. I was the first to be Queen of Naboo. That is why you are the Queen now. For some reason, the reality where this painting came from crossed into this reality here on Naboo. For some reason I do not understand at this time, both of these realities are suppose to be one."

"As time passes, more things like this journal will start coming to all of us, either through memories, or through archeology diggings. Things may appear that was not there before. How all of you on Naboo receive more information about this ancient reality, it will come."

Brandon asked, "How do you know this?"

Sam looked at Brandon and answered, "It is time for this information to be revealed."

Queen Eelpinto asked, "Why now?"

Sam looked at her and answered, "The Sith are no more. Like I said before, there was no Dark-side in that reality. Palpatine had to destroy me in all realities. That is why he wanted me to be his new host, to help him destroy myself in this new reality."

C-3PO asked, "Did Palpatine exist in that reality?" Sam thought for a moment. Sam finally answered, "No he did not. I am guessing that is why he needed me to destroy this new reality and all the others. His powers could not match mine. I am more interested in reading my journals. No one can remember every aspect of their past life. With what I just shared with you, I can see why I have this journal in my hands now than later."

Queen Eelpinto said, "Please share what you do read with us. If this is a part of ancient history of Naboo, we all would want to learn it."

Sam smiled, "I will be honored to do so."

Kim said, "Your Majesty, it would be an honor to stay with you here with my daughter on Naboo."

Sam replied with a big smile, "Yes it would."

Brandon said, "Mom, it looks like it was meant for you to be at Sam's side after all."

Barbara replied with a big smile, "Great!"

Sam gave Barbara a big smile of her own. Sam said, "It will be great to have you at my side again."

Sam looked at the Queen of Naboo. "Your Majesty, with your permission, I would like to start a base here, and have what is set up on Earth as a transport station when we bring the ancient Jedi's past to Earth to Naboo or where ever."

Queen Eelpinto replied, "I will allow you to only on one condition." She paused and continued, "If you will be our new Queen of Naboo. My time is about up as the Queen. I know that everyone on Naboo would be honored to have you since you were the first Queen of Naboo."

Sam was excited by that offer. Sam replied, "If I am accepted by Naboo Law to be the new Queen, then I will accept your offer. Thank you."

Queen Eelpinto said, "It was my honor to give this to you. Everyone on Naboo honors their history. You Sam are that history. Since these two realities have crossed, you are rightfully the only Queen for Naboo."

* * *

That night Sam started to read her own journal. Sam started to laugh at how she has had to read diaries to learn about her life. First it was her mother's, and now her own. "_My life is not boring that is for sure."_ Sam sat comfortably before she started reading:

Prologue

I am writing this journal for you Sam. Since you are me, this journal will only be allowed to be read by you. If I used the Force right, you will know that this is my/our journal. Please do not freak. I know I would if I was reading something that was written by me, and was not written by me. Just the same, this very large journal is for you to read.

As you have imagined, I have been traveling through all the realities of time and space. Each one had you in it. Why I sent this journal to you only is that Palpatine was only in your reality. Yes, two time lines, but one reality. Since I realized that he wanted to have you as a new host, I did everything to protect the true reality that is ours, this one. That was why I could not allow you to be his host.

I was able to keep him away from this reality, but I was not able to enter into yours. It was me that allowed Luke Skywalker to find you. Have you wondered how he could find you so easy? Believe me, I wanted to remove you away from Palpatine completely, but Palpatine kept me from doing so. Even though I was able to help you indirectly, I could not personally relieve you from what you went through."

"_I forgive you Sam. I am who I am due to what you could do for me. I know that now."_ Sam continued reading:

By now, you are the Queen of the Jedi Knights. That is what I am, but I have a lot more duties than being pampered. Nothing wrong with that, and I know you have done a great deal for Earth. Even though you may deserve all that papering, I know you could not sit there and do nothing. Now I give you my royal duties to you. If you continue your life on Earth or on Naboo, it is up to you. This is your time and it is up to you to make the decisions.

As you know, I cannot help you directly. That is why I have written this journal for you. I hope it will help you in the journeys of your life, and your royal life. Our father, Bodo Bass, will not know how to help you as he has done. This is your life to live. I had to make all the decisions. Do not get me wrong, I had advisers and the best of friends.

You are the only one that can rightfully live your reality as Queen. I hope what is in this journal will help you in every way. Sam, may the Force be with you.

Sam was very excited that she will be a Queen that she wanted to be. She knew she had to do more that what she was doing. She was far more intelligent to sit around being pampered all the time. She knew her life was more than simple pleasantries. Now Sam has found her calling.

Kim walked in where she was reading. Kim asked, "Is there anything you need my Lady?"

Sam answered with a smile, "I am fine Kim. Please spend time with your daughter, Elizabeth. You will always be at my side as long as you want to, so you will have all the time to do things for me."

Kim replied, "You have become to be more than a Queen to me. I can rightfully say you are my dearest friend."

"Same here Kim. I am happy you and Elizabeth are here with me."

Kim said, Good night...Sam. Thank you for allowing us to come with you to Naboo."

"Good night."

Kim quietly left.

Even though, her alter ego said that their father could not help, she knew that it was important to talk with him about this issue. Sam's feelings have changed a great deal for the better since she has experienced this new reality. Sam knew that family was very important to her. She lost her mother once in one time line. She did not want to lose her father in this time line.

Sam put the electronic journal down on the small table beside her. Sam closed her eyes and concentrated on the Force to be able to talk to her father.

_**Moments later, her father came to her in the Force. Bodo Bass said, "It is good to see you again daughter." **_

_**Sam replied, "I am always happy to see you father."**_

_**Sam was quiet for a moment and told her father what she has learned on Naboo. **_

_**Bodo Bass said, "Your alter ego is right. I do not know anything about this. I do know that you have the abilities to handle this… my dearest daughter." **_

_**Sam smiled and said, "Thank you father. All I wanted was your love."**_

_**Bodo Bass said, "My love is always there for you Sam. Oriana and you are very important to me. You know you can always contact me anytime you like." **_

_**Sam replied, "I think I can pop in every now and then." **_

_**Bodo Bass said, "At least that many times. Good night my daughter. Find the light."**_

Sam found herself sitting in the chair she was in. Sam stood up and walked outside. The night sky was clear, with all the stars shining bright. The temperature was perfect this night. Sam found herself being carried away in the mass of the stars in the sky. Sam found that light, and it is her life here on Naboo.

Brandon came up to his Master. He asked, "Cannot sleep either."

Sam turned to look at Brandon. She smiled, "I am fine. I just wanted to step outside."

Brandon asked, "How is the journal doing?"

"I have started read some of it a moment ago."

Brandon asked, "Well?"

Sam smiled, "I have not read much, but my alter ego is writing to me directly."

Brandon replied, "What?"

"Yes, she is writing to me personally."

"That would freak me out.

Sam said as she continued to look at the night sky, "It is a little odd, but somehow I feel...I do not know...like...I am finding myself for the first time. I cannot really explain it."

"The more you read in your journal, I hope you do find yourself."

Sam looked at Brandon. Sam said, "I also feel more complete of having us together.

"I feel the same way Sam. I cannot say this enough, I have been missing you. What a difference you have made for me in my life."

"So have you Brandon. If it was not for you, I would not know about this part of my life." Sam told Brandon what she read so far in the journal.

"I am not surprised at all."

"What do you mean?"

"From the first time I have known you, and I am talking about the alternate time line, I saw great things in you. After seeing the painting of you, I knew I was right."

"I also have seen great things in you too."

"I am sure one day they will come to pass. My life has excelled due to you training me to be a Jedi, but it is nothing compared to your life."

Sam hit him hard on the arm."

Brandon asked "What was that for?"

Sam answered, "For saying your life is not great. I have the right mind to tell Nomi on you."

Brandon smiled, "I was referring..."

Sam interrupted, "Referring hell! I did not allow you to think that way when I was training you, and I will not allow you to think that way now." Sam walked closer to him. Sam said, "Brandon, I love you. I cannot stand you downing yourself like that. You have excelled more in your life even before you met me. You became a damn good Jedi Knight because of who you are. I, like any Jedi Master, can only teach their Padawan about the Force. The character of the Padawan is what makes a Jedi.

"I love you too Sam. I know I am still trying to be better than I am. I do that because I want to be the best I can be. I do this not for myself, but for others, like you do."

Sam gently grabbed Brandon's hands. Sam said, "You do not have to do that. All you have to do is be yourself. Understand me my young Padawan?"

Brandon replied, "Yes I do my Master.

"As long as you are with me, I am going to make sure you improve on those qualities that you did not fulfill when you were under me. I am going to make a new man out of you."

Nomi said, "Given hell Sam." Nomi laughed. Sam followed.

Nomi came over to Brandon and gave him a kiss on the lips. After the kiss, Nomi gave Brandon a big smile. She said, "I love you baby."

Brandon replied, "I love you too sweetheart."

"If you love me as you have said, please do what Sam is telling you."

Sam stated to Brandon, "If you make any excuses to why you over react to things, I will make sure you think you are a new cadet in a Jedi Knight Academy. "

Nomi gave Brandon a loving hug. While hugging him, she said, "We just want the best for you. Can you see that my love?"

Brandon put his arms around his wife. He said, "Yes I do, and I thank you both for it."

Sam said, "For your reasons my dear friend, we will help you with them too. We know that you are serious about your reasons. We know you are a very caring person, but you cannot love everyone, nor can everyone love you. That is why I am excited that my life is experiencing this new reality. I do not think I could stand sitting around the palace doing nothing, and just being pampered."

Brandon said to his Master, "Since we been here on Naboo, there is a great place that we discovered that is a great escape."

Sam smiled, "Let me guess. It is near the water hole at the bottom of the hill."

Nomi replied, "I need to get use to you living here so long ago."

"I would like to see how it looks all these years." The three of them walked towards the hideaway.

When they got in, Sam was looking for something. Sam said out loud, "Of course...how silly of me. The plant life has covered it up."

Sam used the Force to move the planet life out of the way without hurting the plants. What was revealed was a very romantic image. Sam said, "It is a little worn, but it is still there." The image was a hand written heart with an arrow through it. Within the heart it had Sam on one part and Jack on the other."

Nomi giggled. She said, "You have convinced us.

"There is more to this place."

Brandon asked, "More?"

As Sam was feeling around on the walls near where the romantic artwork, She said, "Jack and I made a special love nest." She found what she was looking for. Sam said, "Found it."

Sam pulled on something, and part of the wall opened up. When they walked inside, Sam replied, "A little dusty, yes?"

Nomi said, "You think?"

Since Sam knew where she was going, they followed her. They walked a good bit. Brandon asked, "How big is this place?"

Sam answered, "Very big. We are about there."

After several more steps, they arrived to their destination. Sam pressed something on the wall. Another door slid open. Nomi said, "Girlfriend, you have one great memory to remember all these secret places."

Sam replied, "Not really. Jack and I constantly came to this place."

Nomi said, "You mean your alter ego and her Jack came here often."

"In a big way, we are one and the same person. Our memories do make us who we are, yes?"

Brandon answered, "Indeed. To be honest with you Master, I hope I do not have to share memories with others alternate Brandon Bowers out there."

Sam smiled, "It is not as bad once you get use to it. Here lately, I have been enjoying it. Brandon, since you like to expand your life, what a better way to do it."

Brandon replied, "Good point."

Sam welcomed them inside. Nomi and Brandon walked in.


	6. Chapter 6: Reality

**Chapter 6: Reality**

All of the sudden, everyone on Earth, Naboo, and their solar systems were starting to get memories, and other things starting to pop into their lives. Everyone was facing two ideologies: These new things always existed and they were new to them. On Earth Princess Leia was wondering if she needs to talk to all on Earth to help them confront these new experiences, but she has seen how people continued with their lives as normal. On Naboo, everyone was behaving the same way.

What Princess Leia did on Earth she had all the governments around the world, monitor the behaviors of its citizens for anything out of the ordinary. If there were in any major confusion over the recent events, these people can be dealt with on a personal level. What she did not know was how to do achieve it. In all her life with the Jedi Knights, she has never confronted anything like this. For herself, she appeared to accept these new experiences as if they have always been a part of her life and life.

She was certain that Sam had everything to do with this in one way or the other. It was so big it was affecting everything and everyone on Earth. Leia made contact with the great city of the Jedi Knights to ask Sam what has been going on. Leia found out that she was on Naboo.

With the help of the Asgard technology, she knew that she could make contact with anyone on Naboo while on Earth, but for some reason Leia knew she had to talk to Sam personally. Leia first made contact with President Obama.

After the pleasantries, "Leia got right to the point. She said, "Mr. President, I strongly believe that what has been happening here on Earth has to be the result of what is happening to Sam."

"That goes without saying Princess."

"Nothing bad is happening here, and I do not feel any disturbance in the Force, but I believe that I need to talk to Sam face-to-face on finding out what is going on with her. I have found out that she is on Naboo."

President Obama replied, "If you can find out what is going on, please keep me posted on what you have learned. I will do my best in letting you know any changes occur here on Earth."

"Will do."

Before hanging up President Obama said, "May the Force be with you."

After hanging up, Leia said out loud to herself, "Yes it may, and I think I will need it."

Leia contacted her brother by her comlink.

Luke replied, "I have Jack here with me at the SGC. We were going to greet her at the city of the Jedi Knight before you called."

Leia replied, "Go on ahead to Naboo. I will catch you all later. Since you two will be with Sam, I can gather information on what is going on with Earth to show her."

Luke stated, "Great idea. See you at Naboo when you can."

After turning off his comlink, Luke told Jack what Leia is doing.

Jack replied, "I too do not sense anything going bad with Sam, but I would like to be with her on this just the same."

Luke said, "Same here Jack."

Luke asked the DHD operator to dial for Naboo.

* * *

After Nomi and Brandon entered, "They saw something very interesting. What they saw was a very technical room with a large booth. When they first laid eyes on it, they knew it was how Sam's alter ego traveled to other realities."

When Sam walked in behind them, she said, "I know that the Jedi Knights can travel in time with the Force, but this is why they can do it. The Force is a secondary means of traveling in time. This booth allows any Jedi Knight to travel not only in time, but to other realities."

Nomi asked, "Did your alter ego create this herself?"

"Actually Jack created most of it. From what memories I have of the events, Jack had the Ancient gene in this reality also, and more."

Brandon said, "Master, If I may, I think you need to concentrate on reading this journal of...yours...I mean your alter ego."

"Like I said, we are actually the same person."

Nomi asked, "How can that be?"

"Remember what I have read so far in the journal?" They both nodded. Sam continued, "If the true reality is from my alternate self, then we are one, and different. Our reality will not be destroyed or altered in any way during this reality merging." All the sudden Sam's comlink went off."

It was Kim on the other end. Kim said, "Sam things are starting to happen, and Earth is involved with what has been happening here. Jack and Luke are here now."

Sam said, "We will be right there." The three of them took off. When they got outside, there was a transport ready to take them to the palace."

The pilot said, "Your Majesty, It is some urgency that we get to the palace. I am here to take you all there." They all got in, and the transport took off.

After using the Force, Brandon said, "A lot of things have been happing since we stepped in that room and stepped out."

Nomi replied, "When we step out, I started to have a lot of memories that was not there before."

Sam said, "We must have been protected by the time vortex when we were inside."

The trip was short. It did not take the transport that long to land. When the three of them stepped out, the royal minister said to Sam, "Please follow me Your Majesty, and I will lead you to where Jack, Luke, and the others are located."

When they got there, Sam gave Jack a big smile. She was very happy to see him. After Sam, Nomi, and Brandon took their seats, The minister said, "Your Highness, due to the fast changes due to the realities merging as one, we have automatically elected you not only Queen of the Jedi Knights, but Queen of Naboo. Your authorities are as such."

Sam said, "Until I can learn more from the journal that my alternative self has written for me to read, Nomi and Brandon will be in charge of things."

"It is very important that I learn all that I can so everyone here on Naboo, Earth, and throughout these two solar systems can have a better understanding of what is going on. Since my body guard Jill Cantrell and Amanda is in the time period of the ancient Jedi Knights, I am sure they will have some good information for us. Minister, if you have not already, please monitor all activities on Naboo. If anyone is freaking out with these realities merging, I want them to be helped as much as possible."

The Minister asked, "What do you know about all this?"

Sam answered, "I know a great deal. My alternate self is actually the real me in a sense." Sam explained to everyone what she read so far, and what memories have been given to her."

The minister replied, "Please Your Highness, make reading that journal your top priority. We can handle things on this end."

Sam thanked him.

Sam then looked at Luke Skywalker. She asked, "Luke what can you tell me about how Earth is doing with this?"

Luke answered, "When we left, it appeared to me that they are going through a similar experience as everyone is on Naboo. Leia is gathering all she can to show you what is going one."

Sam smiled, "Great! I will be looking forward in what she can give us."

Sam looked at her husband. She asked him with a smile, "How are you dealing with this my love?"

Jack answered with a smile of his own, "I never felt better. I am more concerned with how you feel about all this."

Sam replied, "At the moment I am doing wonderful."

Sam then address everyone, "As I will be reading this journal, please talk mostly to Nomi and Brandon. If you need me for any reason, please contact Kim. She can relay that information to me. Any questions?"

Luke said, "I will start setting up things in Dinotopia. As you know the Asgards are creating a Supergate in Dinotopia. When that is complete, I will start sending equipment and personnel then."

Brandon replied, "Luke please contact either Nomi or myself when you get things up and running."

Luke simply nodded.

Sam said, "We all know what we need to do. Let's do it, and thank you."

Everyone stood and got to work.

When they were alone, Sam said to Nomi and Brandon, "I am sure you two will not be doing all that much, but I thank you for being her for me. I feel there will be a lot for me to do once I start reading this journal."

Nomi smiled, "It looks like things are starting already. You are our dearest friend. We will always be here for you."

Brandon said, "Now go read on that journal."

Sam quietly smiled and walked away.

As Sam was walking, she saw Jack just standing there quietly.

Sam smiled. She said to him, "Hello love. It is ever so great to see you."

She came up close to him to give him a loving hug. With her arms still around him, Sam looked right at him. She said, "I love you."

Jack finally spoke, "I love you too Sam. I am happy for you. Things are going a lot better for you now than it has been."

Sam smiled, "I know, and it was me that allowed it to happen."

"How do you tell who is the real you?"

"Not hard at all. These new memories simply enhance who I am. I was a little bewildered over the first alternate time line, but those memories were just as much as who I am now."

Jack smiled, "I am happy that you are coming to terms with this. I wonder if I could. I think I am coming to terms with the memories you shared with me."

"I am no better than you are love. If I can do it, so can you."

"You are the one that is having all these alternate memories."

Sam replied, so are a lot of others."

"This has to do with your alternate you. I have nothing to do with them."

Sam said, "Good point."

Sam looked at Jack quietly for a moment. She asked him, "Are you getting any unique memories?"

Jack was puzzled in what she was asking. Jack asked, "What do you mean?" After thinking about it, he understood. "You mean us in that reality." Jack thought about it, and answered, "I am not sure."

"Follow me. I want to show you something."

Sam took him the museum and the large painting. When Jack saw it, Sam asked, "Do you have memories of painting this?"

Jack froze for a moment, and then answered, "Yes I do."

Sam asked, "Do you remember of the hideaway we constantly went to?"

Jack looked at her. Jack answered, "Wow! Yes I do."

Sam smiled, "See how natural it is for us and everyone uniting with this reality?

Jack answered, "Yes I do. It nothing like I have ever experienced." Jack smiled, "I am also enjoying these memories."

"I better get back to reading this journal."

Jack asked, "Want me to be with you?" Sam thought for a moment. She answered, "Yes, and at that place."

Sam used her other hand to grab her comlink to get a hold of Brandon. When Brandon answered, Sam said, "Jack and I will be at the hideaway while I am reading my journal."

Brandon replied, "I will tell Kim that. If we need to contact you, we will do it by comlink."

While still holding on Jack's hand, they walked to her apartment to get the electronic device that had her journal. When she put it in her pouch on her belt, they took off for their secret hideaway.

When they arrived right in front of the opening, Sam did something different than she did with Nomi and Brandon. Sam used the Force before Jack pulled the hidden leaver. When the door opened, what was inside was much different when Nomi and Brandon entered.

After they walked in, the door closed behind them. When the lights went on, the place was dusty like no one's business. The place had a few large spider webs also. Jack used the Force to activate a device at the far end of the place. In a few moments the place was sparkly clean like brand new.

The place looked like average size bedroom with fancy chairs and other furniture. Everything was very colorful. The objects had an array of a romantic bright pastel colors. Sam and Jack had smiles on their faces. Sam asked, "See how real this reality is for us?"

Jack replied, "Which reality?" Sam came over to hug her beloved."

Sam said, "This one, and it is the real reality that was meant to be. Sam took the journal out of her pouch and allowed Jack to read what she read already."

Jack replied, "Very interesting. I am starting to understand what you mean regarding all the realities merging into ours." Sam said, "In time my love you will understand a lot more."

Sam quietly moved to one of the chairs, and sat down. Sam then looked at Jack in a manner to get him to sit beside her in the way they have done so many times in that chair. Jack smiled and did as he was asked. They hugged and kissed each other very passionately. They continued to kiss and caressed each other.

* * *

Nomi was the one that met Leia's as she entered Naboo through the Stargate. Nomi said, "It is good to see you again Leia. How is everyone on Earth doing?"

Leia answered with a smile, "Interesting. In all the years of diplomacy, I have never dealt with anything like this. When Sam came in our lives, I knew she will be something great. I know she went through hell with Palpatine, but I could still see her doing great things, but I never thought it would be at this magnitude."

Nomi asked, "You remember that time line?"

Leia smiled, "Yes I do. Everyone on Earth has those memories also. We all know that they are from a different time line, but they are so real as if they are from this time line."

Nomi said, "From what Sam has told us, both time limes are from this reality. That might be why it is so easy for us all to claim them as our own experiences."

Leia handed her a briefcase. Leia said, "In this briefcase is all the information I gather for Sam about Earth, and how they are dealing with all this. It has videos, audios, and text information."

Nomi said, "I will let Brandon look at these. Sam is reading the journal her alternate self left for her to read."

Leia said, "How I see it from the memories I have been experiencing, I take it Sam and her alternate are the same."

Nomi said, "From what she has shared with us about this journal, the real reality is from her alternate."

Leia said, "That is what I have been thinking. I have even asked people in the interviews; they shared this very thing."

Nomi replied, "Wow! I would like to see your reports."

As they were walking out of the Gate Room, Nomi said that Sam is not only a Queen of the Jedi Knights, but she is also the new Queen of Naboo.

Leia said, "What! How?"

Nomi answered, "Give it a moment and you will know everything. I am surprised that you have not got those memories already."

Leia sighed. She said, "I might have already known about what you are telling me."

Nomi gave her a big smile. She said, "I know what you mean. It is so overwhelming and natural all at the same time. As time goes by, it has been easier to deal with."

"That is very true."

Nomi and Leia finally meet up with Brandon. Leia smiled at him.

Brandon smiled back. He said, "Good to see you again Leia. How have you been?"

Leia answered, "Doing good. Looks like you been busy."

Brandon replied, "Not all that much. Nomi and I have been simply talking to the government officials here. How is everyone on Earth doing with these recent events?" Leia told him about all the research she has done.

Brandon replied, "Wow! I would love to see all what you have collected. First let's have a seat, and I can brief you and what has been going on here."

"Nomi tells me that Sam is the Queen of Naboo as well."

"Yes indeed. It is about time she did something other than lying around being pampered."

* * *

It did not take long for the Asgards to build the Supergate. Luke was starting things on Dinotopia. Mayor Waldo Seville said, "How is Sam doing?"

Luke said, "When I left, she took her new responsibilities very well. You are welcome to visit that planet anytime you like."

"Thank you Luke. I will do that when she has the time for visitors. You did say she has been busy with reading this journal."

"Yes I did, but please do not let that stop you for visiting her now. You know how Sam is about her friends and family."

Luke paused for a moment and continued, "I think I may have a job for you there if you need an excuse for going to Naboo."

"That is a good idea. I have been learning a great deal of your technology. What can I do to help?"

"What I have been thinking is having the larger dinosaurs that cannot leave Dinotopia to the rest of Earth, and send them to Naboo."

Waldo asked, "Would the people of that planet accept them?"

"Yes I think they would. I was talking to Brandon about this. Some of the Naboo people have even been here in Dinotopia. Everyone had enjoyed their stay." Luke was quiet for moment, and continued, "Waldo, what I would like for you to do is be the liaison of the all the Dinotopians that are being sent to Naboo. You are a great diplomat. I cannot think of a better person to do the job. My sister is also on Naboo if you need any help."

Waldo asked, "What about that gold droid?"

"You mean C-3PO? He is Sam's protocol droid. He is there with her on Naboo. Remember that Brandon can use the Force communicate in different languages. He will be able to do any translating for you."

Waldo replied, "If my job is that simple, then I will do it.

Luke smiled, "I know you have talked with a lot of species on Earth, but remember this will be your first time on a new planet."

"I have been through the Stargate before. I have learned a great deal about the customs of many."

"Great, so I guess it will be fairly simple for you then."

Luke walked with Waldo to the Stargate. They saw a few brachiosauruses walking through the active wormhole.

"That is one big Stargate."

"Got that right."

"How many brachs have you sent through all ready?"

The DHD officer answered, "Just these, Mayor."

Waldo replied, "If they are needed for moving anything then they will be delighted to help."

Luke said, "They can if they want to. We have made it clear that we will not treat any animal or human from Dinotopia as a tool for labor unless they freely choose to do so."

Waldo smiled, "We know, and thank you for your generosity. We also know we are a part of life as the rest of you. We want to do our part. I know you have all the technology to do just about anything, but there is a place for all life throughout the universe."

Luke smiled, "I know now that I am sending the right person for the job. If you want to coordinate with Nomi and Brandon in having anyone from Dinotopia in helping out with setting up things, than that is up to you."

Waldo asked, "When do you want me to leave?"

The DHD operator answered, "You can leave now if you like. The wormhole stays up longer with a larger Stargate."

Waldo said his goodbyes and left.

After Waldo left through the Stargate, the DHD officer said to Luke, "He is a good man."

"Yes he is. He reminds me of Ben."

The DHD officer asked, "Who is Ben?"

Luke smiled, "Never mind Captain. Keep up with the good work."

Luke quietly walked away. Luke was thinking to himself how much Dinotopia has reminded him of his youth. Tatooine did not have all the vegetation life as Dinotopia, but what allowed Dinotopia to remind Luke of his youth was how everyone on Dinotopia worked together and live as a unit. It was when the Empire started to allow bounty hunters and other scavengers to rule the out planets that turned Tatooine in a desolate place. Now that Dinotopian will roam that galaxy even if it was only on Naboo, Luke thought maybe one day Tatooine will have that type of lifestyle once more.

Luke then thought of Sam being on Naboo as Queen. With all that she has done for Earth, only wonderful things will happen in that galaxy.

Mara Jade walked up to Luke. She said, "Hi love. How are things going on with Sam?"

Luke told her all about what has happened.

Mara Jade replied, "Wow!"

Luke asked, "How is everything going with traveling to these Jedi cities?" Mara answered, "After hearing what you have just told me, I think we need to wait till at least what is in this journal of Sam's."

Luke replied, "It is ironic how time works. All this time we thought this reality is the right one."

Mara said, "It is Luke. I just hope when everything is said and done, there will be no Dark-side of the Force. Think of it, no Palpatine."

"There has been no Palpatine for some time now."

Mara stated, "Luke, you know what I mean."

Luke smiled, "Yes I do."

Mara replied, "Well?"

"I personally do not think the Dark-side of the Force will disappear."

Mara asked, "Why the hell not?"

Luke answered, "For one thing, nothing has vanished. Everything is as it was. We are only given memories and experiences. If the Sam of this other reality could have removed the Dark-side of the Force, she would have done so already."

Mara asked, "So the possible threats that Jill Cantrell has warned Sam about is still real?"

Luke answered, "Good question. I guess we will have to see when Jill and Amanda get back. What I have experienced is the past has stayed the same. Only certain realities are merging with ours. What will happen next is anyone's guess.


	7. Chapter 7: Sam vs Sam

**Chapter 7: Sam vs. Sam**

What Sam has read so far in the journal was over what she had been given through memories and unusual experiences. Sam was expecting that to happen. She realized she was remembering a lot. Jack was also read the journal with Sam. He too knew all that he was reading.

Jack said, "Sam I am wondering if this journal will tell you anything more than you have learned already. It appears she had shot all these memories in you just in case you did not get this journal. It was buried for a very long time. I have to admit I am surprised that it is still working."

Sam thought for a moment and said, "I agree."

"On the other hand, it could have something very important. If you were the one that wrote this journal for yourself that no one else could read, how would you hide it from everyone else?"

Sam thought about it before answering. She said, "I would watch after it."

Jack replied, "And..."

Sam continued, "I would make sure that it was in perfect condition." Sam asked, "Why would I have this information for me to read that I would already know?"

"I take it you have thought about this before the realities started to merge, yes?"

Sam nodded.

Jack said, "Now find the answers you seek as who you are now." Sam did as Jack asked her to do.

She first could not figure it out, than she remembered that her alternate had been everywhere she was in all time and space. "_Could she have been giving us all that information during the war with Palpatine?_"

Sam then closed her eyes and remembered all the information that they have collected. Sam then realized that it would be the same information that she would have given."

Sam opened her eyes, and looked at Jack. Sam said, "I sent all that information to us about the ancient Jedi Knights."

Jack replied, "What do you mean?"

"I mean my alternate. We all thought it was the Ancient Jedi Knights that sent us cryptic messages. Have you ever thought how they could do that and have us find when we needed it?"

Jack thought about it, and said, "WOW! You are right Sam."

Sam continued, "She is doing the same thing here. Even in this journal, she is being cryptic."

Jack replied, "She seems simple in the journal to me."

"If I were to write this journal myself, I think I would write it the same way. We have not read all that much."

Jack stated, "I think five month worth of information is a good bit. At the beginning she did say you are the only one that can open this journal."

"Exactly!"

Jack now understood. He said, "You could have easily got a hold of this journal if you were the new host for Palpatine. It looks like there is more to you than meets the eye."

"That is why everyone is having the memories of that time line."

Jack replied, "Are you telling me she is with us now?" Sam answered, "No, I am not. I am here. She is in me now." Jack asked, "Are you saying the journal is useless?"

Sam answered, "No. I am saying it is more useful than we might have thought. If I reread what we have read so far, I would find what is hidden."

Jack said, "Dammit! Of course. You can only read this journal."

Sam replied, "Exactly my love. I knew you were reading with me. Since my alternate is inside me."

Jack went wide eyed. He asked, "Jolinar is your alternate?"

Sam's smile was all he needed to know.

Jolinar was the one that spoke next, "Yes Jack, I am her alternate. Why do you think Sam was able to give her Force genetic structures to everyone she met?"

Jack answered, "I have no idea."

Sam smiled with Jolinar speaking through her, "When the right time came, I could easily give all the memories, experiences, and all the rest by those midichlorians. When Sam was rescued from the alternate time line and when she became Queen of the Jedi Knights, I knew it was time to put things to right."

Jack asked, "How can your reality be the right one."

Jolinar answered, "They all are the right one."

Jack showed confusion on his face.

It was Sam that talked next. She said, "My love, do not be confused." Sam gave him a kiss on the lips. "You see, it was Palpatine that messed up everything. He influenced not only my life, but time as well. Have you ever thought why he only was just after me?"

Jack nodded.

Sam continued, "He had a much bigger scheme going. He wanted to destroy me in all realities, but he had to deal with the real one first."

Jack replied, "I have to say that makes sense. I would be wrong in saying I fully understand it all, but it does answer a lot of questions that has been going through my mind."

"Same here love."

Jack asked with a smile, "When did you realize Jolinar was your alternate?"

Sam gave him a big smile. "I remembered Jolinar telling me that she was the protector of the Ancient Jedi Knights. She said she was the only one. It only made sense once I started to add everything together."

Jack asked, "Why did she, or the symbiote enter your mother?"

Sam answered, "That is an easy one. Remember when my mother said she only recalled that she remembered me as her daughter and the royal family when in the 1860, and in Dinotopia in 2009?"

Jack answered, "Yes I do. Why was it so important for Jolinar to give your mother all that information?"

Sam answered, "I think it has to do with making sure I become the queen sooner than later."

Jack asked, "Now what?"

Sam answered with a bewildered expression, "Jack...that I cannot answer. It might appear that I am having a great handle on all this. Trust me Jack, I am not. I would not be doing as good as I am doing if it was not for all the memories from my alternate."

Jack replied, "No Sam. It is not her. It is you."

Sam gave Jack a big smile. She said, "Thanks Jack."

Jack lay back in the chair. When Sam noticed he wanted her to lay on his lap and chest, she did. Jack put his arms around her gently and lovingly. They just stayed in that position for a long time.

* * *

Cassandra said to Oriana, "You have been unusually quiet over all what has been happening."

Oriana did not say anything at first. Oriana finally said, "Not much I can say or do."

"What do you mean?"

"This is in Sam's hands now."

"I see now where Sam got her stubbornness. Spill it."

Oriana looked right at Cassandra. She said, "There is more to Sam than being the Queen."

"What then?"

Oriana lay back in her chair and said, "She is much more than anything anyone can ever know."

Cassandra gave Oriana that look. The look in stop with the bloody riddles and get to the point.

Oriana smiled, "Just dramatizing the moment." Cassandra did not buy it." Oriana replied, "Okay then. Sam is a Queen, and the only one."

"Please do not tell me she is the Force."

"Sam is not the Force. Neither is my husband Bodo Bass, or at least not in the true reality."

Cassandra darted out of her chair. "What the hell! This is our reality. This is real to me!"

Oriana smiled to help calm Cassandra down. It did not work. Oriana tried a different tact, "Cassandra, believe it or not, all the realities that has been merging in this one makes up the real reality. I know that is confusing as hell to you."

"Think how confusing it has been for me when I entered what you have been calling reality. Before Jolinar came to me through Rosha, everything seemed normal. I am still Sam's mother true enough, but I did not come from your world."

"I understand all that Oriana. What I do not understand is how we can be alive when this is not the real world, reality, or what the hell it is called."

"Because we were living in a splintered reality does not make it not real. That is why everything is merging than replacing. With Palpatine gone for good, Sam can rightfully pull together all that he has splintered."

"I thought no one can interfere with time?"

"Palpatine did something more profound. He only influenced things. Through that influence, everyone else did the damage for him...including you."

Cassandra replied, "Like he did with Sam.

"All of it was to destroy Sam."

Cassandra asked why?"

Oriana answered, "That I cannot answer. Sam might know that answer. She has been fighting him since your Sam joined the SGC in this reality."

Cassandra was getting confused. She asked, "How can she be fighting Palpatine and not knowing anything about him?"

Oriana smiled, "Have you ever wondered why Jolinar has been a big part of Sam's life?"

"Come to think of it, Jolinar has been with Sam about the same time she joined the SGC."

Cassandra got it. Cassandra blurted out, "NO WAY!"

Oriana just nodded.

"Why did not Jolinar come out and tell her this when she was in her the first time?"

"If it were you, would you tell you?"

Cassandra shrugged, "No I would not."

"That is why I did not tell Sam any of this when she was young. Her life would be in greater danger if she had these memories at the wrong time."

"From what I understand, it would not make a difference. Palpatine found the both of you."

Oriana sighed, "I know. That was why Jolinar had to come in me on Dinotopia in 1860. If she did not, I would not have remembered anything of Sam or my own life."

"This puts a new spin on the Tok'ra. How did Sam become Jolinar?"

"Like I said, Sam is more than a Queen. She created the Tok'ra in this reality to help defeat Palpatine's own army, the Goa'uld. Sam created a prototype of herself to use as a pattern to create the Tok'ra. They were not an army of Sam's by any means."

What she did do was create one symbiote to represent her. That was the best way she could enter in this reality without exactly being here herself. She knew she had to get into Sam as soon as possible."

Cassandra asked, "How did she know that our Sam would be on that planet?"

"You will have to ask her. The information I am sharing with you came from Jolinar before I came back to Earth in this time line."

"Damn! You must have been going out of your mind in holding all that information till now."

Oriana replied with a smile, "It was not easy at all, but I knew the reasons for waiting. I am telling you this now because you are Sam's closest friend. I thought you should know this."

Cassandra smiled, "Thank you Oriana for telling me this. I will continue to do my best to help and support Sam in all that she will be doing. I am happy for her that she will be doing things. I saw in her how boring she was just being pampered all the time."

"That was how things were for us Jedi."

"I have come to know a great deal about you. How can you sit around just being pampered like that constantly?"

"To be Jedi Royalty was not just being pampered. It was allowing others to show their respect for you. Besides, we did other things. I did not tell Sam that because she had to figure it out for herself. Life is never given. We all must learn as we walk down the path of life. Sam would have started doing more sooner or later."

Cassandra laughed. She said, "If this Sam, the real one, is anything like my Sam, she started all this reality merging all the sudden to help my Sam from all this pampering."

Oriana laughed, "Could be Cassandra. Could be."

"All I care about is for Sam to be happy."

"So do I Cassandra, so do I."

* * *

Christi said to her children, "I feel we need to be with Sam right now. All of us know what has been going on has to do with Sam in one way or the other."

Emily replied, "Yes it does. We are remembering things that only Sam and Brandon know about the alternate time line. Just the same, we should relax and wait. Grammy and Dee are alright. The Force has not shown a disturbance from them or anyone else for that matter."

Ben stated, "If we are needed, it could be right here where we are at now. I am sure that something will start to happen soon. The ones that are going to these Jedi cities will be starting sooner or later. I know what has been happening will be how they will be conducting their missions. Due to the recent events, things are changing, and I strongly believe it is for the better than the other way around."

Christi said, "I simply do not like to sit around if we can be doing something."

Emily replied, "Mom, I know how you feel. Trust me. This is for Sam to deal with, mostly. It might be for her to deal with this alone. I do not think her father, Bodo Bass, can help her with this. Like the rest of us, we were brought up to live on this reality. Now we are having a number of them merging into ours."

Chewbacca came through the door. He told everyone that he had a good conversation with Luke. Chewie said that the Jedi city mission is on hold until they hear from Sam."

Emily asked, "How is Sam doing?"

Chewie answered, "From what Luke said, she seems to be doing a lot better than expected. In fact, Luke thinks how Sam is acting like how thing are supposed to be."

Ben replied, "This proves my theory. Sam, or I should say, Sam's alternate is responsible for what has been happening."

Christi asked her son, "What do you mean?"

"All that has been happening tells me that Sam alternate might be why we won the war with Palpatine in the first place."

Emily replied, "Come on bro. I think you are grabbing at too many hunches."

"At first I thought so too. After thinking about this and what Chewie just said, I have to say it makes perfect sense of why we could get all that great information right when we really needed it."

Emily said excitingly, "Yes it would, and it would make sense to all that has been happening here lately."

Chewie replied, "There could be a good number of possible scenarios. Another one could be that Palpatine is having a temper tantrum, and causing the realities to concave on itself."

Ben said, "If that was the case, every Jedi would be having the most gigantic disturbance with the Force. No, this has to be from Sam. Things are going far too good for the Jedi Knights, Earth, and everyone else. Nothing has happen for this to be a threat."

Chewie said, "Luke got Han and me to do some investigating just in case someone is trying something.

Ben replied, "I strongly believe these events are not caused by the Dark-side, but anyone could take advantage of this situation, and put all in jeopardy. Does Han need two willing Jedi Knights to go with him?"

Chewie answered, "Yes. That was why I am here in the first place." Emily and Ben said their goodbyes to their mother, and left with Chewbacca.

Christi was not convinced that Sam was in the clear. She knew she has over stated things, but Christi could not get that feeling out of her. Christi decided to call General Davis at the SGC. When Christi got a hold of him, the General was happy to hear from her.

After Christi told the General why she was calling, the General said, "I can get Brandon to call you if you like. From the reports I have been getting, Sam is a lot better than the rest of us.

Christi said, "I am sure I am over reacting..."

General Davis interrupted, "Not at all Christi. We all know what Sam has been through. When I got those memories from the alternate time line, I was starting to be overly concerned for her. Now that I am the General of the SGC, I was able to get enough reports about her to convince me she will be fine."

Christi said, "It is not necessary for Brandon to contact me. I am sure he is busy on Naboo as we speak."

"I was about to send a report out to him on how things are going here at the new location of the SGC."

Christi asked, "Where is the Stargate now?"

General answered, "In Dinotopia."

Christi said, "Duh! That is right. Thank you for your time General...bye."

General Davis hanged up his phone. "_With all that is going on lately, I am surprised__ that I remembered to put my pa__nts on right. Ironic, Sam is doing great while the rest of us are trying to comprehend all this. I hope all this will make more sense soon. If not__,__ I might retire from old age._"

Luke came up to General Davis.

Luke said, "Excuse me. General Davis turned around. Luke smiled, "Sorry to bother you."

General Davis replied, "Not at all. I have been disturbed since these realities started turning everything in all direction."

Luke just smiled and stated, "I am here to state that the Stargate is up and running. I even sent several dinosaurs to Naboo with Mayor Waldo to help moderate things there."

General Davis replied, "He is a good man, and a very intelligent one. He learned our advanced technology very quickly."

Luke smiled again.

General Davis said, "I just had a conversation with Christi Aaron. She was concerned about Sam."

"What did you tell her?"

Davis smiled, "I told her she is doing better than the rest of us."

Luke replied, "I am happy for Sam, but I wonder how she can cope better than the rest of us."

Davis asked, "Could it be that snake in her head?"

"You mean Jolinar? Could be, but I think it is more than that. After she reads this journal that her alternate has given her, we may find out more."

General Davis asked, "What do you mean?"

Luke explained all he knew.

"That is very interesting. I wonder if Jolinar had a role in all this?

"I am afraid you are asking the wrong person. I am much in the dark as the rest of you, and the Force is not telling all that much more than our new memories and experiences."

General Davis said, "I just hope nothing bad happens. If you Jedi Knights are in the dark over all this, then that concerns me."

Luke replied with a smile, "I did not say that we are in the dark General. I was saying that the Force has not given us any leads to what is going on. I do feel that Sam has everything under control. She will tell more to us when it is time for her to do so."

General Davis smiled, "I might be over reacting like Christi is about Sam. To have all these realities merging is nothing like anything the SGC has ever faced."

"If it makes you feel better, neither have the Jedi Knights. I believe if something bad was to happen, it would have happen a long time ago. No one has lost anything due to these merges. I think everything is as it should be."

General Davis asked, "Are you saying that Palpatine has influenced all this mess, and Sam's alternate is cleaning house?"

Luke paused for a moment, then answered, "It does seem that way. If Sam's alternate is the real reality, than she is one powerful Jedi Knight. Reminds you of anyone you know?"

Davis answered, "Yes, our Sam." Davis got was Luke was thinking, "You are telling me that Jolinar is this alternate Sam?"

Luke answered, "Maybe not in the means as you and me, but if she could put a prototype of herself in that Tok'ra, then yes.

Davis replied, "That would make sense why our Sam can cope with this a lot better. It would also make sense on how you all got the right information critical to the war efforts."

Luke said, "Yes it would."


	8. Chapter 8: Her Majesty Sam O'Neill

**Chapter 8: Her Majesty Sam O'Neill**

After Jack and Sam had some romantic time together, Jack allowed Sam to read the journal by herself. When Jack did leave, Sam reread over what she had read. As expected, Sam did not get anything from what she read.

_Sam asked Jolinar, "Why am I not getting anything more out of this diary?" _

_Jolinar asked, "What are you looking for?" Sam stopped at that question._

_Sam replied, "Interesting question. Of course I want to find more of what has been happening lately from this journal, but that is almost like asking 'What is answer to life, the universe, and everything.'" _

_Jolinar replied, "Exactly. You said the information I have been giving you all to benefit everyone in the war efforts was cryptic. To tell you the truth, I was not being cryptic."_

_Sam stated, "I sure looked at it that way. It did not make sense until we pieced it together." _

_Jolinar asked, "And?" _

_Sam was quiet for a moment. She asked, "Are you saying we concocted all that Jedi Knight secrecy?" _

_Jolinar answered, "Yes and no. The Jedi Knights were secretive. I am not. That was why I wanted to leave them. I wanted to protect the history of the Jedi Knights spite their goofy way of thinking."_

_Sam sighed, "That must have been very lonely for you?" _

_Jolinar replied, "Yes it was. It was hard for me to leave my Jack behind. For me to do all that I had to do to keep Palpatine from destroying our reality, I had to be alone. It was far too dangerous otherwise. Trust me, Jack and I argued over it like crazy. He wanted to be with me, and so did I. Even to this day, I wished he was with me."_

_Sam asked, "Could the two of you be in one symbiote?" _

_Jolinar answered, "No, we would have to be in separate ones. I had the only power to survive an attack from that Ashrak. Jack would not. Since your life was in danger I had to die to save you."_

_Sam said, "I remember that." _

_Jolinar, "I am sorry to have gotten you upset." _

_Sam smiled, "Now that I understand what you had to do, it is not all that bad." _

_Jolinar replied, "Sam! You know better than that." _

_Sam said, "I know I do. I wanted you to know my words and my feelings."_

_To change the subject, Jolinar said, "As far as my journal, there will be a lot that you have learned already. There is stuff in it that you have not yet experienced. Your Jack was right. I had two means of giving you the information. One was the journal, and the second one was the means of memories. I wanted the journal to be your first means of learning my life that is now yours."_

_Sam asked, "How can your experiences be mine? I know we are the same in person, but we are different individuals in our own reality." _

_Jolinar replied, "That is the point, we are the same. Remember what I have said, "Palpatine did not exist in any of the many realities other than yours. That is why he went after you." _

_Sam asked, "Are you saying that because you were a threat to him, I was also?" _

_Jolinar answered, "Exactly. There are nearly an unlimited number of realities with a Sam Carter throughout them all. Palpatine saw you as a threat as well as me because we are the same." _

_Sam said out loud "WOW!"_

* * *

When Jack left the hideaway and walked to the palace. Luke and Mara Jade Skywalker were there talking to Brandon. As Jack expected they asked about Sam. Jack answered, "She is doing fine. She is still reading on that journal."

Mara asked, "I take it that she has not learned anything new?"

Jack answered, "Not yet."

Mara smiled, "Believe me Jack, I have read countless journals. I never learned all that much from them. Those books are written for the writer."

Nomi replied, "Maybe that is it. She was meant to read it. That was what her alternate had written."

Jack said, "That could be." Jack explained the details.

Luke said, "That is what General Davis and I have just talked about. It makes sense with why Jolinar and the Tok'ra has been a big part of Sam's life throughout both time lines. Sam is now complete. Sam is a Tok'ra."

Jack said, "From what Sam has told me, her alternate created the Tok'ra not only to fight Palpatine's army, the Goa'uld, but to be able to travel in our reality through Jolinar."

Luke replied, "That was what I was talking about. I had a feeling Jolinar was the alternate Sam."

Jack only smiled. He was playing dumb once again. He knew there was a lot more, and he knew Sam should be the first one to tell them all in her own time. Jack replied, "Yes...right. I knew that."

Mara knew what Jack was up to, but did not say anything. She has been around too many bounty hunters to know when someone was hiding something. Also she remembered Sam telling her that Jack is very good in hiding things, especially his intelligence. Jack quietly nodded to Mara. She did the same to him.

To change the subject, Jack asked, "How is the Stargate on Dinotopia?

Luke answered, "It is very large and fully functional."

"Good. It feels weird that I was not there during transition of it."

Luke smiled, "I can understand that Jack."

"If I am not needed here, I will check on my boys. Take care all."

After Jack left, Brandon said, "There is more to what Jack is say, or not saying. I hope nothing is wrong."

Mara replied with a smile, "He is fine and so is Sam. He just does not want to tell us what he knows. From what Sam has told me about Jack, he has a way of hiding, or in this case protecting information."

When Jack got to the room where the boys were staying in, he said to them both, "Hi you two." They turned around and looked at their father. They both hugged him.

Charlie asked, "How is mom doing?"

Jack told them both of what he knew.

Richard said, "How is mom handling it all? It sounds great and all, but what is going on inside her?"

Jack replied, "Why not talk to your mother yourselves. I am sure she would enjoy your company right now."

Richard asked, "Dad is there something you are not telling us?"

Jack smiled, "Not at all. To find the answers you seek, you must go to the source. Sam is the only one that can answer your questions. Trust me."

Charlie replied, "Before we go, let me ask you this question. How are you dealing with this?"

Jack had a seat and answered, "I have enjoyed bonding with my alternate self, and with your mother blending with her true self, from the sound of it. I have to say this reality thing is a bit much to understand, but I am getting better with it."

Charlie said, "As much as I have known you dad, you have always been uneasy with the unexpected, but you always end up holding on to life's changes. I believe you will come out on top with all that is happening now."

Richard said, "I know you will hold out. I am not fully convinced about mom. She has been facing a great deal more than a division of people usually do not face."

Jack replied, "I know what you mean, but you mother is a lot stronger than she realizes. It will help having you two to talk to her now than later." Jack told them where she was, and how to get inside."

After the long walk, Charlie and Richard finally got to their destination. They found their mother exiting the hideaway. When Sam saw them, she was indeed very happy to see them.

Sam said, "It is so good to see you two. How are you two dealing with all this reality merging?"

Charlie replied, "That is why we are here, to ask you the same question."

Sam sighed. Sam said, "Let's have a seat on the ground. They found a good place to do so, and they all sat down. Sam said, "I am doing great with the here and now, but I am a bit hurt over that I had to go through all I have been through."

Sam explained in detail of all that her alternate could do and could not do. Sam continued, "My hurt is mostly over that I wished Jolinar was in me throughout that time I was with Palpatine."

Richard said, "Now knowing your life in the alternate reality, I believe that was why Jolinar came into you the first time. Since that Ashrak tried to kill you and Jolinar, she at least kept you alive."

Sam said, "I know son. I know I am being a little selfish about it."

Charlie state, "Under the circumstances, it is normal for you to feel this way. Knowing you mom, you are thinking in the here and now, not in the past."

Sam replied with a smile, "Yes. I am not contemplating over what had happened. Knowing what I know now, she was with me indirectly. I just wished I had her for company what I went through. It was one hell of a ride in that alternate time line. It was at times very lonely. It could have been even more so if it was not for C-3PO and Master Corran.

Charlie asked, "Are you ready to face the challenges that she has given you now?"

Sam gave a big smile. She said to her boys, "Yes I am. At the moment I see no downside to it, but I am sure there will be in time. Life can be that way."

Richard asked, "What about those possible dangers I have been hearing about?"

"If they exist, we all can handle them together. There is no telling what influences Palpatine has for us."

"Can he do that now that he cannot directly interfere in the physical world?"

"Good question. He is either starting things now before we get to these cities, or he has done so long before we knew of the ancient Jedi scattering throughout time and space."

Charlie asked, "Will your new responsibilities of Queen of Naboo allow you to take part directly with these excavations on the history of the Jedi Knights?"

Sam answered, "Not sure. I am sure I will in time have to go to these locations, but I am confident that I will not be a part of the front line team as I was with the SGC."

Charlie asked, "Mom, how do you feel about that?"

His mother answered, "I will miss all the excitement of going to different planets, meeting exciting people, and all the rest, but I know that my place is here. It is not because I know I am the Queen of the Jedi Knight and Naboo, but it is due who I am now. I have found my meaning in life, and I want to fulfill it completely. It something I want to do and it will allow me to be with you two more."

Richard replied, "Mom, all we care about is for you to be happy no matter where you are. If making you happy is going through the Stargate every day, than that is where you should be."

"I am very happy where my life is now, and I am very happy it has been with you two more. I am also happy to spend time with my own mother also."

Richard said, "We are happy you are with us too mom." The boys each gave their mother a big hug."

After the hugs, Sam said, "We better get back to the others. I am not through with reading the journal, but I have learned enough."

Charlie asked, "What is that mom?"

"Son, this journal is type of training for me being the Queen not only for the Jedi Knights and Naboo, but something more." Sam paused for a moment, "I will tell everyone that when I can gather the Jedi Council, the leaders of Earth, and the leaders of Naboo. What Jolinar has been telling me, all the realities should be completely merged about the time I will tell everyone who I am."

Richard asked, "So it is true, you are one with your alternate."

"Richard, I have been one with my alternate ever since she came in me in the alternate time line. I just did not know it until now."

Sam and her boys started back to the palace. As they were walking Charlie said, "Mom, I think I can get used to living on this planet. They have the most beautiful landscapes."

Sam smiled, "Yes they do. That is why the hideaway is out here. Jack and I had spent wonderful years in there."

Charlie said, "Having you talk like "it was actually you living in this other reality" will be hard to deal with."

"It feels like I was actually there doing all those things with Jack."

Richard said, "Father was telling us that same thing. I think you have a better understanding than he does."

Sam smiled, "He has a better handle on it. Trust me. Your father has his ways of being a little more protective over his feelings."

Charlie replied, "Trust me, I know all about that."

As they were getting closer to the palace, they were seeing several brachiosauruses together.

Sam asked, "I see the Asgards built that Supergate in Dinotopia.

Richard said, "Since Naboo has large animals, it was the perfect place to have dinosaurs here. It was the only planet that had Supergate in the solar system."

"I have heard through the grapevines that Coruscant was working on a Supergate. Have not heard anything new about it, so I do not know what they have done."

Charlie said, "Hopefully you will be getting more information about all that is going on in this galaxy."

"That would be nice, but it would take nearly all day just to gather all that information. What I will do is have committees to take up that duty and many others."

Richard said, "That would be an interesting job to partake in. I mean keeping up with the current events."

Sam smiled at Richard, "If you really want to do that, then I can allow you to be in charge of that department, but you could not do it all by yourself. Keeping up with will be a chore in itself."

"I had an understanding it would be a lot to do, but I am still very interested in doing that job."

"For now, learn all you can about it, and come to me on your findings. If you still believe this is your calling, than we can take it from there."

The three of them entered the palace. As expected, everyone congregated around Sam to learn what she has read from the journal.

Mara smiled, "Good to see you again Your Majesty."

Sam replied, "Since all of you here are my dearest friends, you can call me Sam."

Luke said, "Because we are your dearest friends, we are going to call you by your royal title. If anyone that deserves to be treated that way it is you."

Sam just smiled.

"I will be honored to tell everyone what I have read so far in this journal. I think it would be best if the Jedi Council, the leaders of Earth, and all the leaders here on Naboo gather here together. It would save time and energy if I talked to everyone at once."

Luke asked, "What about the press?"

"I forgot about them. They should be here too, from Earth, this galaxy, and anyone else that has been dealing with this reality merging. They all have the right to know."

Kim said, "Your Majesty, I will contact the press here. I have recently been talking to them."

Sam replied with a warm smile, "Thank you Kim. I am honored to have you at my side."

Kim quietly smiled and left.

* * *

It only took a week for all the leaders, news reporters, and many others from Earth and other planets to bear witness to this event. Since it was Princess Leia that officially introduced herself on behalf of the Jedi Knights to Earth, Sam allowed her to speak and introduce her on behalf of all that has been involved with the reality merging. Instead of a means of survival, this speech will be for peace. The way it should have been. The way everyone's life should have been.

When it was time, Leia quietly walked up to the podium. When she got up to it, everyone was quiet. With a pad device on the podium that had her speech ready, Princess Leia spoke. She said, "Good afternoon everyone. A good many years ago, a young lady came to our world under power of the Sith. She had faced many trials that most would fall apart under."

"Instead she held her head up, and never gave up on herself. In time she was founded by my brother Grand Master Jedi, Luke Skywalker. From there this lady was trained by another great Jedi Knight, Corran Horn. When this person became a Master Jedi herself, great things followed. We have many from Earth today here with us because of this Jedi."

Everyone cheered.

Leia smiled, "Now she is the Queen of the Jedi Knight and Queen of Naboo. Please let me introduce you to Her Majesty, Sam O'Neill."

The crowd gave Sam a grand royal standing ovation as Sam walked on stage. With the sunlight hitting the glittering parts of her royal outfit, Sam looked more majestic than ever. The cheering from everyone made Sam show tears of joy. All that Leia did was give Sam a gentle kiss on her left cheek and walk away.

When the crowd finally sat down, Sam stood where she was. Due to Jolinar in her, she did not need to read from any notes to do her speech. In fact, she really did not have to have Jolinar help her on it. All she needed was what was in her own mind. What she wanted to tell everyone was who she is now.

Sam said, "Thank you everyone for that warm welcome. I am here today to talk to you about all that you have experienced here lately regarding the realities merging. In all the realities that are out there in the universe our reality only had Palpatine. He had influenced things so these realities could be splintered. The truth of the matter is things are as it should be now."

"Every one of you has the same memories, life, and so forth as you did before these realities merged. When my Padawan rescued me from the alternate time line, I was hoping everyone would not remember that reality, but it is how it should be. That time line was very real to me, and it should be very real to all of you. What I am saying, I never want anyone to be hurt regardless of me or any other reason. I want you all to know that I have great love for all of you."

Everyone cheered for Sam once more.

When they stopped, Sam continued, "I am here this wonderful afternoon to tell you all that I know about these current events that all of in this galaxy, everyone on Earth, and that solar system have been experiencing. The alternate Sam O'Neill was a Queen herself. She was the same Queen of both the Jedi Knights and Naboo. In just about every way, I am that person. With the help of a Tok'ra in my head, I can rightfully say we have united as one."

"I have the same memories as I had before. I am the same person that all of you know. The added addition is I have the powers that I did not have before. It is more than the use of the Force. It is much, much more. As I read more in this journal that she left for me, I will learn how to use these new powers."

"What I have learned so far is what I will share with all of you today. Over a trillion years ago, there was a time when the Jedi Knights were new. They had made great friends with the Asgards and the people that like to be called the Ancients. As time went by, they were given a machine that had rightfully created the living Force which every Jedi Knight use today. This machine grew as time went by."

"There was a certain Jedi Knight that was very powerful. When she started to use the Force, she became more powerful. She started to travel to countless other realities. One of which was this one. She found out something very unique about our reality. It had a person that never showed up at all in the other realities. That person was Palpatine.

He was very powerful with the Dark-side of the Force which did not exist in her reality. Nor did the Dark-side of the Force exist in the many other realities. When Palpatine realized that Sam O'Neill was a threat to him, he had to destroy all of the Sams throughout all realities. It did not take long to find me. He found out that I was also very powerful foe for him."

"Instead of killing me out right, he influenced my life along with everyone else. That is why our reality has been splintered. If it was not for Jolinar, it could have been a lot worse. Jolinar kept me from being a host to Palpatine. My alternate had to gather all the help she could. I am here today talking to each and every one of you because of what she did on my behalf."

Everyone was quiet. It was about the only time this or any other planet was this quiet. With the memories and experiences they already had, what Sam just told them made them fully realize all what had happen all those years since Grand Master Jedi Luke Skywalker found her in the spice mines. They all realized the full power of how Sam became who she was today. All at once, they did something that Sam was not expecting. Everyone that was on Naboo bowed completely on the ground to show their Queen their love and support."

Sam was so humbled by what they were doing for her. Tears of joy did ran Sam's face, and she did not care one jot. All she saw was the love of thousands upon thousands of beings of all different kinds of species bowing at her.

Jolinar finally spoke in Sam's head since the speech, _"Now you are me my dear. This is what they did for me many, many, many years ago." _ Sam continued to stand there quietly.

What Sam did not know, there were many that was doing the same for Sam on other planets throughout the galaxy, and on Earth. Sam will come to realize how truly powerful she will become through her alternate self. Sam will realize that in the journal that her alternate was the one that created the machine that is now the Force, and it was not a gift from the Ancient or the Asgards. The invention was created to help everyone, and not herself. The happiness and wellbeing of all was always on the mind of Sam alternate self.


	9. Chapter 9: History

**Chapter 9: History**

Even though it has been a couple of weeks since Sam spoke to everyone, she could not shake what everyone did for her. It continued to humble her.

At the moment, Kim was helping Sam get ready for an evening meal with the Jedi Council. The next morning she would be talking with them on starting their journeys with collecting the ancient past of the Jedi Knights. She wanted them to understand that how she will conduct any business with the Jedi Council will be on a personal nature than a formal one. Yes she will be in charge, but Luke Skywalker was still the Grand Master Jedi, and the head leader of the Jedi Council.

She understood that everything works a lot better if you leave things alone. She wanted things to operate as they have been. If things need to be changed in the future, then it can be handled at that time.

As Kim was doing her job, she said, "I do not have to use the Force to know what you were just thinking."

Sam just smiled. "It was very humbling. It makes me want to cry on what they did for me."

Kim replied, "None of that Your Majesty. I would hate for your makeup to run away with you."

Sam laughed, "That would not do would it?"

Kim replied, "It did not surprise me one bit on what they did for you. I was wondering when everyone would do that. What you have shared with me on what you have read on your journal, everyone should be doing that all the time."

Sam replied, "Come on Kim, quit that."

"Quit nothing. Even your alternate did all she could for everyone. Did you tell me she was the one that created the machine that became the Force?"

"Yes she did. She was everything beyond who I am and everything I could be. She had the knowledge of just about every level of science disciplines. I would not doubt she created a few of them."

Kim said, "Now all that is yours to the extreme as if it was yours all along."

Sam stated, "That is mind boggling. I am grateful and all, but wow!"

"You will do fine my dearest friend. Now you have the opportunity to be a part of something that no Jedi has dreamed, to be the first Jedi to take a leadership role in bringing the ancient past of the Jedi Knights."

"I know. What is concerning me is how I should be going about doing that? What reality is this history on?"

Kim replied, "Is that why they are going to these cities in the first place?"

"Yes, but we were under the concept that the Jedi Knights were scattered due to Palpatine and the Sith. So what reality are we facing with this history?"

Kim answered, "I would say that a mix of realities. We have had different realities merging for us."

"It could be that way. It is the unknown that has interested me."

"Have you ever considered that none of the above might apply?"

Sam asked, "What do you mean?"

"Let's say there are no records of these Jedi Knights that have moved away from Earth."

Sam replied with astonishment, "Kim that is a very interesting idea. Any of these Jedi settlers could have moved away for any reason."

"As we all have learned new and wonderful things because of you, I have to admit the same can be with these ancient Jedi Knights."

Sam just remembered what Teal'c had done for her in the alternate time line. He got her to stop thinking as a Jedi Knight. It was when she did that she became the Sam Carter before she was abducted by Palpatine. _"Due to all the realities merging, we might have to rethink what it is to be a Jedi Knight."_

Jolinar said to Sam in her mind_, "Exactly Sam."_

_Sam asked her symbiote, "What kind of thinking do we need to focus on?" _

_Jolinar answered, "Focus on all the realities at hand. Using the knowledge of the other realities will be needed, but the true reality is what is needed to bring the ancient past to the present, as the sixth Law of Dinotopia says: Observe, listen, and learn. You have done that Sam. Now it is time to apply it."_

Kim took a few steps back to look at the work she did on Sam. Kim smiled, "You look great!"

Sam turned to look at herself in the large full body mirror. Sam replied, "Wow! You did do a wonderful job. Sam smiled at Kim. The two of them walked to the dining hall.

All twelve members of the Jedi Council all were amazed on how Sam did look. The individual members were: Luke and Mara Jade Skywalker, Leia Organa Solo, Corran Horn, Nomi and Brandon Bowers, Jack O'Neill, Emily and Ben Aaron, Oriana and Jacob Carter, and the Queen of the Jedi Knights, Sam Carter O'Neill. Sam waited till everyone took their seat at the large dining table before sitting down herself.

Sam said, "I thank you all for coming. I want our relationship to be true in all that we do, but I think it would be better if we do it on a personal level." After Sam spoke the food was served.

After they ate, Sam stated they should go over what they will be talking about in the morning. Sam said, "When we talk over starting our journeys in going to these cities, we need to think about what we have recently been receiving."

Oriana replied, "I completely agree with you. What Jolinar had shared with me on the true reality, I strongly believe we need to use that measure when we confront the living descendants of the ancient Jedi Knights.

Leia asked, "Just in case, we need not to forget what has happened in the other time line."

Sam replied, "That is why we have not had anything removed from us. We need to use all our memories of the number or realities that we have lived in."

Luke said, "Do we need to watch for any dangers? If we all have the memories of the reality you had with Palpatine, then it is possible that we will face something."

Sam stated, "It is always possible Luke, but I am beginning to believe we will not face anything like the Sith."

Cassandra said, "I do hope so, but like the Yin/Yang, one cannot rightfully live without the other. If Palpatine was just in one reality, it is very possible they are someone else out there."

Sam replied, "In that case, each mission should be done like the SGC missions. Show friendliness, but have arms at hand just in case. I suggest that the SGC teams should check out the place. When it appears to be safe, then the Jedi Knights can start going through the Stargate to that location."

Luke asked, "Should some of the Jedi be a part of this scouting party?"

Sam thought about it. She said, "That is something we can all discuss about in detail in the morning. I simply wanted to give us all something to think about before we start talking about finally getting our Jedi past into the hands of the Jedi Knights. Trust me there is more to the Jedi history than you might ever know.

Nomi asked, "I take it you have been reading some interesting things in that journal?"

Sam smiled, "Yes I have. I will share this with you tonight. The Jedi Knights in all the realities left Earth. It was only this reality that has left due to the Dark-side of the Force and the Sith. My alternate could not figure out why they did in every reality."

Corran asked, "It could be due to Palpatine in this reality. Your alternate did say she did all she could to save her people."

"Yes she did. That is why we should start with SGC teams. They should not see anything out of the ordinary by seeing these teams. If there are any dangerous people, then they will not necessarily hide from them."

Luke replied, "I see what you mean now."

Mara replied, "No offense you Majesty, but I do not. You know very well that Jedi have walked onto new planets, and had to face dangers. I personally do not want to be captured, tortured, or killed, but I rather die than hide in the shadows."

Sam was quiet. She finally said, "Exactly. Sorry to have sounded like a frighten cat, but I wanted to hear what you really think on going to these worlds. That is why I have invited all of you here tonight. I wanted you all to be honest with me as you had in the past. I am the same person as I always have been, except for blending with my alternate self. Jolinar is that other self. She is more than a simple Tok'ra symbiote. She is the complete prototype of who the real Sam Carter O'Neill was."

"For close to a trillion years, the real Sam is in a human body." Sam saw that everyone was perplexed over what she was saying." Sam continued, "As you all know about parallel universes. Each one of them came from a prototype. It is like asking, 'Will the real reality stand up.' Our reality is a prototype. Recently we had all the realities merging. We thought they were merging into our reality."

"What really happened was all the prototypes were merging with the real reality. That is why we have to think this concept when you all go to these cities that are scattered throughout time and space. That is why I do not think we will not be facing any Dark-side of the Force, but we could be facing dangers. As Mara just stated, we cannot hide in the shadows while we continue within this new way of life. All of you here will be the ones that are in charge of these missions to these cities.

In the morning, I would like to talk about starting these missions sometime this week. We need to take these missions seriously. There will be a lot for us to take home. Like an archaeologist. We need to tread carefully, or we can easily loose what we do find. There might be a good bit that we cannot take with us. Like a wild plant, it must stay where it is at in order to continue living.

"The reason for everyone having the memories and experiences of all the realities is to allow you to be educated of what once was, so we can know how to deal with the past of the ancient Jedi Knights. In time, everyone will be involved with either the descendants or any part that era. Please let everyone understand there is no hurry. The past has been waiting for us since it made roots on these worlds. It can wait a little longer."

Leia asked, "Will there be anyone expecting us? Since the ancient Jedi Knights did travel in time, I am sure they know of our existence."

Sam smiled, "The reality we are in is the real one. These ancient Jedi knew why they were scattering around time and space. They will expect us to come for them. My alternate made sure their descendants knew that we will be coming for them."

Emily asked, "I understood that the Jedi Knights went to Ambria when they left Earth?"

Sam answered, "Yes they did. They also had to leave Ambria. What Teal'c and Master Bratac recently found on Ambria showed that the ancient Jedi Knights left Ambria very quickly. Unfortunately no information has been found on when they left or how."

Luke asked, "I take that the other realities that have merged are very similar in this aspect?"

Sam nodded.

Jack said to his wife, "I was wondering how your alternate knew what realities to bring together. Sam just smiled. After a moment Sam said, "This and a lot more we can talk about in the morning. Tonight was not to be a complex debate."

Everyone started to depart to their apartments. Corran stayed seated. Sam asked, "Something I can do for you Master?"

"For one, should you be calling me Master?"

Sam smiled, "You are the one that trained me, and rightfully rescued me from myself. For that I will always be grateful."

Corran said, "Those days are gone."

Sam replied, "If they were, then no one would have memories of those days. Remember, I had to give you those memories. Now everyone knows them. As the Queen, I think it would be not only disrespectful for you, but everyone else if I treated you like an average Master Jedi. I can never show disrespect for myself by treating others with the kindness they deserve. My alternate did the same thing. From the memories I have of her, I say she did more for everyone than I could ever do."

Corran replied with a smile, "Trust me Sam that would be a giant under taking."

"Master, she did do a big undertaking. She was the one that created the machine that we call the Force. The machine was never given by the Ancients to the Jedi Knights. She created this machine because she was powerful enough to create it."

Corran replied, "What I am saying that you are just as powerful, but just did not know it. Think about it Sam. If you were not kidnapped from Palpatine you would be just as powerful."

"It would be a very good chance that I would not even be a Jedi Knight."

Corran replied, "There you go again. Was your alternate a Jedi Knight before she created the machine that is now the Force? Who you are has nothing to do with circumstances. It has to do what is inside you. Before you were rescued by Luke, you did all you could to save everyone at the spice mine even though you knew they were going to die anyhow."

Sam slumped. She said, "I did all that I could. I even tried to do more. At times I thought I was winning."

Corran said, "You would have if Palpatine was not there to kill them anyhow. You had the same powers as your alternate long before you know about the Force and how to use it. I am starting to believe that you were her all this time. I do not know if it had to do with Jolinar being in you. I strongly believe it was why Jolinar did enter you the first time. In all the unlimited realities, she found you very easily. I can only think of one reason why that was so. When Jolinar left you to go into your mother as you entered in 1860, did you change?"

Sam thought about it and answered, "No I did not."

Corran continued, "The only reason for Jolinar came in you the first time was to somehow help you deal with Palpatine. When the Ashrak killed the symbiote, your alternate could not protect you as she wanted to. Even though you literally went through hell, you survived. The only help she could do was to help Luke find you."

Sam asked, "Are you saying I did all this on my own?"

Corran answered, "Yes I am. Yes you had all of us and your SG1 friends to give you support. It was you that did not give up."

Corran was quiet for a moment. He asked her, "Why did you want to save everyone at the spice mine even though you knew they will die anyhow?"

Sam breathed deeply in and out before answering. She said, "I just could not let them die without doing something. They were..."

Corran interrupted, "Your people. If I know you right, it was your responsibilities to save them. Do you remind yourself of anyone?"

Sam answered with a smile, "Yes it does. Wow! It is amazing how close we really are."

Corran replied, "It does not to me one bit. Your Majesty, if you switched places, no one would notice. The two of you would repeat the exact same things. I know of the movie "The Prince and the Pauper." For you two it would be "The Princess and the Princess."

Corran left quietly so Sam could think about what he had said. Jolinar said to her, _"He is right. We are very similar. I too believe we would have done the same thing if we did switch places." _

_Sam asked, "Are you saying that it would be a great idea to go with the Jedi on these missions?" _

_Jolinar answered, "Since you asked that question, I would believe you know that answer."_

_Sam replied, "How much I do miss going through the Stargate. The years when I was part of SG1 was the best time of my life." _

_Jolinar said, "Like Corran said, we are the same." _

_Sam got excited. She asked Jolinar, "Are you saying you went through the Stargate?" _

_Jolinar answered, "I not only gone through the Stargate, but also helped the Ancients and the Asgards place all the Stargates throughout the universe."_

_Sam replied, "That would be very interesting thing to do. Not only would I know where every Stargate was located, but I could know where to send anyone in case of danger." _

_Jolinar said, "That was why I wanted to help mapped the Stargate system." _

_Sam had an interesting thought. Sam asked, "Did you send the ancient Jedi Knights through the Stargate?"_

_Jolinar answered, "Yes I did." _

_Sam asked, "Why?" _

_Jolinar answered, "Palpatine was nearly about to break through our reality. I knew I could fight him, but I did not want anyone to get hurt. They meant so much to me." _

Since Sam felt what Jolinar felt, she shed tears of sorrow. Sam also was crying for how much she felt over what she did for the ones in the spice mines.

Sam had to go to her apartment from crying so much. Her makeup did run down her face. Kim was already in Sam's apartment. Even though Sam was moving fast to the bathroom to clean up, Kim realized Sam was crying. Kim knew she had to go to her.

When Kim entered, Sam had already cleaned her face. Kim simply leaned quietly at the door. It took a moment for Sam to notice her. Sam tried to act like nothing happen, but she failed. Kim did not have to ask out loud, but Sam answered out loud. Sam breathed in and out to rid herself of her negative emotions.

Sam answered, "Jolinar and I were talking. She reminded me of the spice mines, and what I did there for everyone."

Kim asked, "I take it she did something just a profound?"

Sam just nodded as she continued to look at the mirror. Kim walked closer to Sam.

Kim said softly. "Have a seat, and I will clean your face from rest of the makeup. You got most of it, but I see where you did not."

Sam quietly did as she was asked."

As Kim was cleaning Sam's face, she said, "I heard the conversation you had with your Master. I did not mean too."

Sam smiled.

Kim continued, "I could guess what you were crying over, and it was not what you experienced at those spice mines."

"She felt about the same way when she helped transport the ancient Jedi Knights through the Stargate." Sam explained the details.

Kim replied, "Your Master was right."

"Yes he is right. I remember he was right a number of times. He had his charms on me." Sam showed a warm smile on her face." Kim smiled back.

Sam asked Kim, "What do you think about me going through the Stargate with the other Jedi Knights in these missions?"

Kim answered, "Since you know that she did sent the ancient Jedi Knights for their own protection, I strongly believe that you are needed to be a big part of these missions, but it is not for me to say."

"You are right. I will have to talk to the Jedi Council on this in the morning."

"I was referring to it is up to you to make that decision."

Sam stated, "I made sure the Jedi Council was allowed to continue making the same decisions they always made."

Kim smiled, "You know everyone of your friends want you to be part of the first team of this ancient Jedi business."

Sam was quiet.

Kim asked, "Sam do you have any reason for not going?"

Sam was still quiet.

Kim was finished with cleaning Sam up.

Sam said, "Thanks Kim.

"For cleaning your face?"

Sam smiled, "No silly. Being a good friend."

Kim asked, "Can you do something for me?"

Sam answered, "Anything."

Kim said, "I would like for you tonight to see yourself going to these missions, and doing all that same things you did when you were part of Stargate SG1...in both time lines."

Sam smiled, "I will."

Kim said, "When you wake up, I want you to state to the Jedi Council that you will be going with the front line team."

Kim said to Jolinar, "Make sure she does that in the morning."

Sam replied, "Wait a minute."

Kim asked, "Sam why do you think both Corran and Jolinar has been talking to you tonight, and why you have been crying over it?

Sam thought over the question before answering. Sam caught herself answering, "I am afraid of losing myself."

Kim replied, "Exactly why you wanted your friends to call you by your name than by your title."

Sam smiled, "I am very happy you are with me."

Kim gave a smile of her own. Kim said, "So am I Sam. The moment your mother talked to me about working for you, I took her offer right away. I have kept every article in the news about you. I knew so much about you. In all you have done, you always thought of everyone except yourself. When I learned that you had an alternate, I knew she was exactly like you?"

Sam asked, "What made you think we would be the same?"

"Why would you and your mother have been so much alike?"

Sam answered, "I have no idea."

Kim answered, "Your mother told me when she was interviewing me. As she told me, I knew that your mother wanted me to be your servant."

"What did she tell you?" Kim replied, "She shared the memories and experiences of Jolinar."

"It had to be more than that." Kim smiled, "It is more. I will tell you on one condition."

Sam asked, "What is that?"

Kim answered, "If you allow me to bathe you."

Sam smiled, "Suckering me, yes?"

Kim smiled, "After all I am your servant."

Sam stood up and undressed while Kim drew the water.

Sam entered. When the water filled the tub, Kim started bathing Sam. Kim then told Sam what her mother told her. Kim said, "Your mother told me that she learned a lot about you when Rosha allowed Jolinar to enter her. Your mother acted like you, so you can learn about yourself more."

Sam asked, "Learn about me?"

Kim replied, "Yes that is right."

Sam asked, "How can I learn more about myself by mom being like me?"

Kim smiled, "I asked your mother the same question. She told me you are a lot more than what you know of yourself. She told me the only way you can learn about your true self is to know the past. Your Majesty, it is important that you go to these Jedi cities."

Sam just laid there enjoying her bath. Sam finally said, "I will go on one condition."

Kim asked, "What is that Your Majesty?"

Sam answered with her eyes closed, "You and your daughter come with me." Sam used the Force to see Kim's facial expressions.

Kim had a big smile.

Kim did not have to ask if Elizabeth would be safe. She knew that it would be safe or Sam would not have asked.

Kim replied, "I would be honored. Thank you Your Majesty. Sam was quiet for the rest of her bath.


	10. Chapter 10: They Are Back

**Chapter 10: They Are Back**

The next morning all the Jedi congregate at the place where the new auditorium of the Jedi Council. When Sam and Kim came in, they all took their seats. Luke immediately said, "Your Majesty, while we were waiting for you, we all have come to an agreement. We want you to be a part of these missions.

Sam just sat there. She did not make a single move. Sam finally asked, "Who will be doing things here on Naboo if I go through the Stargate? We need to have someone here to orchestrate things."

Luke just looked at Sam. He knew she was right, but there were something about how she said it that seemed odd. Luke replied, "You have a week to gather someone. I am sure you can get a good person to deal with what needs to be done."

Mara asked, "Your Majesty, when did you ever care about administration. In all the years I have known you, I never saw you care about things like that."

Emily replied, "I am sure now that she is a Queen she is seeing the importance of it."

Luke sat there quietly. He still saw something odd about Sam.

Kim knew what Sam was doing. They had a talk about this in Sam's apartment. Kim was smiling ear to ear in her mind, but never shown it on her face.

Corran asked, "Do you want to be a part of these missions?"

Sam was sill emotionless. Sam answered, "I have given the Jedi Council full autonomy. If I can be useful in these missions, I will do all I can, of course. As the Queen, should I stay on the sidelines? What will happen if I got hurt or even killed? True I can take care of myself, but I am the Queen. I should stay here, yes?"

Leia said, "What you say is true, but what do you want to do?"

Sam answered, "That is my point. Can I do what I really want to do when I am the Queen?"

A voice said, "Yes you can Sam." That voice was Amanda. She continued after she appeared right in the middle of the circle where everyone sat in, "Sam you know as well as I that you want to do this."

Sam smiled. Stood up and gave Amanda a hug. Jolinar said, "It is great to see you again. From your perspective you have been gone a short time, but for me it was a very, very long time."

Amanda said, "I understand. It is great to be with you just the same."

Amanda also hugged her parents. Amanda said to all of them, "I have a lot to share with you all."

After they all took their seats, Amanda told them all she has done. Amanda said, "When I saw Sam in the past, I knew that her reality was the right one for all of us. When I asked Jill to allow me to be face-to-face with her, I introduced myself. I told her all that I knew of my reality. She then told me all about what you all have experienced regarding the merging of the realities."

She looked at Sam and said to her, "She wanted to make sure that you are a part of these missions. On these missions, there will be a lot of things that only you can do."

Sam looked at Kim. They both smiled.

Corran asked, "You made up your mind to be a part of these missions all along?"

Sam gave him a big smile. She said, "I want to be a part of the front line team. I also want to have Kim and Elizabeth to come with me."

Mara replied, "Why did you not tell us this? There was no reason for you to hold on to your place here."

Sam explained, "I am the Queen still. I wanted you all to know that I will not stop being that. My place is out there as it always has been. I also know my place is here being the Queen."

"When I was reading that journal, I read a great deal of Amanda being there with her. She was with her for a good long time. The more I read what was written, the more I felt that I needed to be in these cities. There was a lot of conflict going through my mind. I knew I had to be both the Queen and be a part of the first team of these missions.

Mara replied gently, "Sam you can be anywhere you want to be. Being the Queen does not mean you have to live in a hole. When you crack a nail, need a massage, or something like that then you can come back here."

Sam laughed. Sam said, "That is why I want Kim and her daughter to go with me. Kim needs to do more with her life."

Kim said, "Trust me Your Majesty, and believe me, I am more than content being with you. I will always be at your side."

Luke replied, "There is more to why you have not come out and tell us why you wanted to be part of this first line team?"

Sam answered, "Yes there is more to it. I wanted to hear from all of you in what you think before I came out with it."

Mara replied, "That is a bunch of bunk Sam! You knew what we thought."

Sam stated, "Yes I did, but I wanted your feelings to be a part of your words. That is why we are here on Naboo in the first place. I want all of you to be you, and act like you had before I was this Queen of the Jedi Knights. What really bothered me as being this Queen is that I was deeply concerned that my life would change. I wanted to stay active and be a part of the activities of the Jedi Knights."

"In the alternate time line I deeply enjoyed being a part of the all that was going on when I was running things."

Jill Cantrell finally materialized on the scene. Jill said, "When I first saw you face to face at that hospital, you were more miserable than happy. You did not show it even to yourself. That was the main reason that I got you to send Brandon to your past. Now you have that chance to do what you want to do. Being a Queen should not keep you from being who you are, and what you want to become."

Oriana said, "Sammy, I had told you that being a Queen of the Jedi Knights is completely different than being a queen on Earth. You are not sequestered from being who you were before. If you really want to know what it is to be a Queen of the Jedi Knights, then be yourself...your true self."

Jolinar said to Sam, _"You and I are so much alike. I felt the same exact way. Now fulfill your life not for me, but for yourself."_

Sam smiled at them all. She stated, "Thank you for your support."

Sam's mother said, "Now that you are truly ready to live your life, I think you are rightfully the Sam Carter O'Neill that lived a very long time ago."

Sam smiled once again, "Yes I am." All the sudden she felt something change within herself. Instead of simply sharing her knowledge with a symbiote, Jolinar took the ultimate blending. Sam in the 21st Century was exactly the exact Sam a trillion years on the past.

There was no need for a symbiote to be in Sam head anymore. This manifestation did alter Sam's DNA, but her outward appearances staid the same. What changed in Sam's body was that she could live a very long time. As with the Dinotopians, Sam could live several hundreds of years without really looking like it, or feeling like she is that old. During the whole process, Sam had her eyes closed.

After a number of minutes, she opened them. Sam looked at her mother to see if she knew what just happened to her.

Oriana silently nodded. She told everyone else what just happened to her. "Sam is now the person she should have been."

Amanda said, "When I was with you in the past, you told me that this would happen."

Sam said, "I will miss the conversations with Jolinar."

Amanda smiled, "You now have something better. You have the fullness of who you are. That was why you had those many conversations."

"I am complete, and I have you to thank."

Amanda asked, "How is that?"

Sam smiled, "You were there with me. You gave me incite to my life like no other. A five year old lady that has more maturity than most could ever have with a great more knowledge than most your age. I know that you will turn out to be a great Jedi Knight one day."

Luke asked Amanda, "What more have you learned during your visit to that era?"

Amanda looked at Sam with a smile, and turned to look at Luke. Amanda answered, "A great deal. Like I said, "I was with Sam a number of years. It is interesting to me that I was able to gain my age of five when I came back here."

Luke replied, "That is interesting."

Oriana stated, "I can answer to why Amanda was able to go back to her youth. Everyone turned to look at Oriana for the answer."

Oriana continued, "All the Jedi Knights that have the genetic structure to travel to different realities also have the abilities to revert back to their previous age they were before."

Sam said, "I gave you a stronger dose of that gene when you were with me."

"I saw great potential in you. I knew in time you will need that gene. As you told me that you will be my right hand man then and now, I had to give you that gene."

Amanda said, "I will always keep that vow. After my Master teaches all she knows for me to be a full Jedi Knight, than I will complete that vow with the utmost."

"With what I taught you when you were with me, I know you well do great."

Oriana said, "Part of that training I will be giving you will be to fulfill that vow now than later."

Amanda's father stated, "Amanda, no training can ever replace on the job experience. There is always a limit to classroom. When you start applying what you have learned, you will see what I mean."

Amanda smiled, "Does this mean I will be going with all of you to these Jedi Cities?"

Luke replied, "Who better knows the terrain than the one that has been there."

Amanda replied, "Sam did show me a great deal of Earth of that era, and many more."

Sam asked, "What planet would you like to go to first?"

Amanda thought about. She could not remember the name, but she did remember a special thing on that planet. Amanda answered, "I would like to go to that planet that had the statue of you and my daddy holding your light sabers high over head and crossed."

Brandon was shocked in what his daughter described. "How can that statue be there? That was something that was created only in that alternate time line."

Sam said, "Those Jedi Knights traveled to that time line, and was very amazed on our activities then. There is a lot more to that story, and I think Amanda is right. That planet needs to be our first stop starting next week."

Luke asked, "Once I get the needed Chevrons to go to that planet, I will give it to General Davis."

Amanda said, "I will also give you the time period we need to be going to."

Sam replied, "There is no reason to send a M.A.L.P. through unless General Davis wants to do so."

Luke said, "I will let him know that."

Luke asked Amanda, "Since you know the location and time period, want to go with me to the new SGC in Dinotopia."

Amanda's smile was all Luke needed.

As they took off to go through the Stargate, Leia asked Sam, "How do you feel?"

Sam answered, "Wonderful would not rightfully describe it. To finally be complete with all that has been happening to me, I can rightfully state I am me." Sam quietly looked at her husband with a smile.

Jack smiled back. Jack said, "Welcome back my love."

Sam got the message. She used the Force to confirm it. Sam replied, "How?"

Jack answered, "True I do not have your powers, but I still can use what powers I have. Do you think I would let you be all alone without me?" Everyone looked totally confused. Both Sam and Jack simply laughed.

They explained everything to their friends.

Jacob asked, "Can all you Jedi Knights in that era can pop in and out as you have with your alternates?"

Jack answered, "No. Unfortunately we had no children then. The boys we have now could one day.

Corran asked, "Which is more powerful, sharing your genetic structures like Sam did with Amanda, or through a family line?"

Sam answered, "There is no difference than how Anakin Skywalker did for Luke and Leia." Sam paused for a moment and said, "About the same. For me, I can control that sharing process better than Jack can."

Jack said, "By far, Sam is the most powerful person I have ever met. When she wanted to create what is now called the Force, I was not sure what to think, but I knew the results were going to be something spectacular.

Mara asked them both, "I take it you are the same as we knew you?"

Sam gave Mara a big smile, "Indeed we are. As with all of you having the memories and experiences due to the merging of realities to this one, everything is simply as it should be nothing more."

Brandon said to Sam, "I will still call you Master." Sam smiled.

Sam replied, "When you experience what is on the planet we will be going, you will see how true our relationship is throughout time."

Brandon asked, "Master are you saying that our Jedi bond is that powerful?"

Sam smiled, "You will see for yourself. I can tell you some of what you are asking, but you will need to experience all this for yourself. Trust me my Padawan."

Brandon replied, "Master, I do not need to go to any planet in any time period to know how real our bonding is between us. I realized how important it was when you started my Jedi training. What I was referring to in my question is I did not realize it made that much of a difference to so many across time and space."

Sam said, "My dear friend, I knew about our bonding a trillion years ago. That allowed me to know about me in that time line."

"There were a great many Sam Carters throughout all the realities that were very powerful, but because of you, I knew that your Sam was a splinter of the real me. Palpatine did attack my reality, but he could not destroy it. The only thing he could do was shake the foundation of reality to the point to divide it in several minor realities."

Mara replied, "I understand now. That is why we had the memories and experiences of all the realities, including the alternate time line that at one time only you and Brandon knew about."

Jack said, "Yes, exactly. When Sam transported the ancient Jedi Knights, she knew exactly where to put them." Sam stated, "I knew every location of all the Stargates throughout the Universe. The place everyone was sent to was a safe haven from the reality disturbance from Palpatine. Now it is time to bring them home.

Nomi replied, "As you have said, we should take our time. Let them get use to coming to a world their ancestors came from. I am sure they have made their roots in the world they are in now."

Sam replied, "Yes they have. Like I have also said, some planet life needs to stay where they are rooted. It should not disappoint any of us when we find these types of descendants.

* * *

When Luke and Amanda got to Dinotopia, it did not take long for them to find General Davis. President Obama and Marion were with him. Marion smiled at Amanda. She said, "Good to see you. How are you today?"

Amanda told everyone what Jill and she has been doing.

President Obama said, "It is a good thing you got here when you did. I think the Stargate on Earth should be run by people in Dinotopia than our Air Force."

General Davis replied, "I completely agree with him. I strongly believe the Stargate Program should have been controlled by the public once it became public. Now that we know about Dinotopia, what better person to hand the keys to Marion.

Marion said, "I am honored that you trust me that much."

Luke replied, "It does not surprise me at all. Your family has been very intelligent. You all have learned our technology and ways of life very quickly."

Marion said, "We have desired to do that for a very long time Master Skywalker. When we were able to do so, we did all we could to learn all of what you had."

President Obama said, "There is a lot more to why I have chosen you to lead the SGC. You have a quality to be a great leader. I know that you will do wonderful."

General Davis committed, "You were not with me the past four months for nothing. It was to see if you can lead this place. I was very amazed how quickly you learned all about the SGC."

Marion looked at Amanda. Marion said to her, "I will take this seriously. If your Jedi Master will allow you, I would like for you to be my adviser. Other than Sam and Jack, you are the best person that can communicate between what is out there and here on Earth."

Amanda said, "I will be delighted to do what I can. If my Jedi training does not alter from it, then I would love to help you out."

Luke said with a smile, "Believe it or not, doing this job will help in your Jedi training. It will also be needed for you to go with Sam on these missions."

Amanda said, "That would be nice."

Luke replied, "What you will be doing in these missions will be something that you have never experienced."

Amanda said, "I see how being with these missions can help in my Jedi training."

Luke said, "Believe it or not Amanda, you were meant to go back in time and meet Sam in that era."

Amanda replied, "It might be that way, but all I did was spend time with her."

Marion asked Amanda, "What did you learn that you might not learn here in this time?"

Amanda thought about it for a moment and answered, "I learned a great deal about the Ancient Jedi Knights. That was why Jill took me there to begin with."

President Obama said, "I know that you will be the first of the new. I believe you realize that title can carry a lot of responsibilities?"

Amanda replied, "Yes Mr. President."

President Obama continued, "How I look at it, you have learned a great deal when you were with Sam a trillion years ago. Now you are with us in the 21st Century, once again. I would believe this is your time to apply what you have learned."

Amanda smiled. She said, "Yes it is. I am a bit nervous about it, but at the same time I am determined I will do what will be asked of me."

Luke said, "Do you think the rest of us are braver with our duties?"

Amanda answered, "I have never seen you afraid of anything."

Luke replied, "We might not show it, but we do have our fears. We simply do not allow our fears to control our actions."

Marion said, "The same goes with me, and I have no abilities to use the Force."

Luke stated, "Us Jedi Knights do not use the Force to always control our fears. Sometimes one has to face their fears to overcome them. Using the Force or any other energy field will not make the source of the fears go away. What allows us Jedi to win over them is to accept those fears. When one can do that, then control is applied.

Amanda asked, "How does one do that?"

Luke smiled and answered, "I wonder that myself."

President Obama said, "Do what I do. Watch others and learn from them. Since there are others that know more than I do, I can learn from just about anyone."

Amanda looked at him funny.

Obama stated, "Being a President of the United States of America does not make you know more than you did before. I am human like you are."

Amanda said, "I hope I can do a good job like you have."

President Obama smiled. He said to her, "I know you can do a better job, with or without the Force."

Amanda replied, "I am just only five years old. How can I do a better job?"

Marion answered, "Age has nothing to do with it Amanda. Just like being a Dinotopian has nothing to do with running the Stargate Program. Yes, you are young, but your attitude states you are more right for this job than if you were my age. Trust me Amanda you are ready to do this job. If you do not believe me, tell me who else could take your place?"

Oriana came up to them. She did not say anything. Amanda answered Marion, "I do not know who, but I know that there are many others that are much better than I."

Oriana finally spoke. She asked her Padawan, "What does that have to do with it?"

Amanda quickly turned around to face her Master. Amanda told her what they were talking about.

Oriana replied, "I know. I have been monitoring you with the Force since I came through the Stargate." Oriana waited for an answer. Since none came, Oriana asked again, "What does that have to do with it?"

Amanda answered, "I know I have learned a lot from Sam when I was with Jill, but surely someone could do a better job than I can.

Oriana replied, "That is not an answer.

Amanda looked confused.

Oriana said, "All you have said is a rehash of what you have already told us."

Amanda was first not sure what her Master was asking of her. She thought for a moment.

Amanda remembered what her mother was telling her one day. Amanda said, "I am not sure that I will be able to fulfill what is asked of me."

Oriana smiled quietly. She knelt down in front of Amanda. She said to her, "That is why you will do a great job.

Even we Jedi Masters can never know everything about life. We have our doubts. Using the Force does not make us Gods. Sam did not teach you all that she did if it was not for a reason. She knew that you are capable to do this job in the 21st Century.

Amanda asked her Master, "Will you be with me?"

Oriana replied, "I told you before Amanda, I am always near. Trust me Amanda, I can learn from you."

Amanda showed a very confused look. Amanda asked, "I teach you Master?"

Oriana smiled, "Yes indeed Amanda. Did you know that a teacher can learn from the student?

Amanda quietly shook her head.

Oriana said, "I have already learned a good deal from you."

Amanda just smiled.


	11. Chapter 11: It is Time

**Chapter 11: It is Time**

It did not take long for Sam to gather her front line team. She gathered her SG1 team, her Jedi friends: Corran Horn, Jack O'Neill, Oriana and Jacob Carter, Mara and Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa Solo, Nomi, Brandon and Amanda Bowers, and her other friends from a galaxy far, far away: Han Solo, Chewbacca, C3PO, R2D2, and a few of the Alliance that she became great friends with. Sam wanted people with her that she could trust absolutely. These people also knew about the importance of the Jedi Knights and its history.

As always Kim was at Sam side. Sam, Kim, and Kim's daughter, Elizabeth were at the new SGC.

Kim said to Marion with a smile, "Good to see you in charge of the SGC."

Marion replied with a smile of her own, "Thank you. I love my new job. Everyone is doing a wonderful job here. There are no military personnel anymore at the SGC. Everyone one comes from different parts of Earth."

Sam stated, "The SGC should have been run by no military personnel from the beginning. Now things are as it should be since the Sith are no more in this reality."

Marion asked Sam, "How will that affect the Dark-side of the Force? It still exists, yes?"

Sam answered, "Yes it does, but I should be able to handle anything that Palpatine can throw at us with powers I have now. Also, his powers have been diminished a great deal since he cannot manifest in the physical world."

Amanda stated, "During all that time being with you Sam, in the ancient past, I did not see any concerns from anyone over Palpatine."

Sam replied, "That is because he never existed in that reality."

Amanda said, "I know that. I was talking about since I have told a great deal about my reality. I know one cannot fear what one has not experienced, but what I have told all of you was very real."

Marion said to Amanda, "Us Dinotopians have seen a great deal outside of Dinotopia, but we have never feared it. We have our likes and dislikes, but fear is not a part of life."

Sam asked Amanda, "Remember when you were very upset over me?"

Amanda answered, "Yes I do."

Sam smiled, "Are you concerned the same way now?"

Amanda answered with a smile, "No."

Sam asked, "Why?"

That question knocked Amanda back.

Sam continued, "You understand more than you once did. You see Amanda, it is okay to love someone, and fear for their safety. You can fear without having that fear control you. Fear is what keeps us alive, but it is not a part of our lives. Fear is a needed thing, but we can live without it."

Amanda asked, "So, it is how we use fear that can be bad for us?"

"Exactly! If you were about to fall of an edge of a cliff, you would fear of falling. If someone was about to shoot you with a gun, you would fear of dying. It is when you allow that fear to control you from that point. It is when fear can turn on you. When I sent all my people to different planets all over the universe a trillion years ago, I knew they will survive as a people."

"I was 100% confident that they will survive to this day. Now my dear friend, we are going to reunite with them...all of them, and bring them home. It is their choice to come back. For countless centuries, they have been away from where their ancestors were born."

Amanda replied, "Let's do it."

It was not long till everyone of the first line team met up at the Stargate. There were going to be three teams to start off with. Emily and Ben Aaron were in charge of the 2nd line team. Master Bratac and Teal'c were in charge of the 3rd line team. There are more teams of the new SGC, but these three teams are for the Jedi Knights. Sam might get the other SGC teams to go to these planets, but these three special teams will do more for the Jedi Knights."

None of these teams will be from any military group. The only weapons that will be used are lightsabers. Most people of Earth are Jedi Knights. No one in Dinotopia will ever use weapons due to the third Law of Dinotopia, "Weapons are Enemies even to their owners." The mind set of everyone on Earth has changed regarding war and violence.

Everyone on Earth has been through the Stargate a number of times, but what awaits them all is nothing they have ever experienced. The ancient history of the Jedi has been enriched throughout space and time. Palpatine's threat was indeed serious, but he could never crush the spirit of these ancient Jedi Knights. When the present meets up with the past, only wonderful things are in store. Now Sam and her team are ready to meet up with the descendants of the ancient past of the Jedi Knights.

Sam was dressed in her royal outfit. Sam thought it would be proper to do so. Nomi and Brandon were in their royal outfit. Jack was in his, but he was not very comfortable wearing it. Sam said to Jack, "You never were all that crazy about wearing that, but you look great!"

Jack smiled, "I think they used too much starch."

Corran replied, "What part has too much starch?"

Jack answered uncomfortably, "The entire outfit."

Sam gave him a quiet hug.

Nomi looked at his husband. She asked him, "How is your outfit my love?"

Brandon smiled, "It is fine. I am not crazy about this type of high end dress up, but I am surprised it feels very comfortable."

Both Nomi and Sam grinned at each other with the same thought in their head, "Men are so typical."

Before they went through the Stargate, Sam reminded everyone that their visit is a diplomatic one. Sam continued, "We have our lightsabers true, but we really do not know what is out there. That is why I asked some of the Alliance to be a part of our team." Sam looked at them and continued, "Your job is for defense, and not for any military activities."

The commander replied, "I understand Your Highness. That is why we are caring our side arms only. Other than our food ration, that is all that we are carrying. If this planet is peaceful as you described it to be, then we can make our leave."

Sam replied, "I hope that planet is as peaceful as I knew it. Things do change, and that is why you are coming with us."

Luke said, "If this planet is hostile, we all should take our leave as soon as we can. We are not going to use our powers over these people. If we start doing something like that, we would be no different than the Sith. Once we make our selves known to these people, and they do not want us there, then we should take our leave."

Sam replied, "Agreed."

After the Stargate was dialed to the planet, they all went through. When they got there it all appeared to be the same as Sam and Amanda saw it last.

Amanda asked, "I do not feel any disturbances, but why does everything look the same? Surely after all these years something would look different."

Sam replied, "Good question. We might find the answer soon enough. Let's move out."

It took them all a good walk to the nearest city. Sam replied, "Brandon you will be the main communicator until our translators can come up with a language matrix."

Brandon asked, "I take it you believe these people will speak a different language than they did before you were here last?"

Sam replied, "From what I got from the Force, yes. Why they have changed their language, I do not know."

After a few moments Brandon came up to someone. He asked, "Excuse me, but we are new here. Can you please help us?"

The female asked, "I take it you all came through the Stargate?"

Brandon answered, "Yes we did." The female asked again, "From the looks of you, I take it you are Jedi Knights? I see you all are wearing lightsabers."

Brandon smiled, "Yes, I am Grand Duke Jedi Brandon Bowers. This is my wife..."

The female interrupted, "You are Brandon Bowers?"

He nodded.

The female brought her wrist to her face, and press a button on her wrist ban. She spoke through it, "Commander, they are here."

The voice on the other end replied, "I have your coordinates. We will be right there."

After pressing another button on her wrist band communicator, she dropped her arm. She smiled to everyone. The female said, "I am sorry to have interrupted you. My excitement got the better of me. I am Bowba Lyale welcome to planet Massassi."

Brandon replied with a smile, "Thank you."

Luke said, "That is a very interesting name for this planet."

Bowba Lyale replied, "As well it should have Grand Master Skywalker."

Brandon asked, "So you know who we are?"

"After I knew who you were, yes." Bowba looked at Sam. She said to her, "Welcome back Your Majesty." Bowba gave Sam a royal bow.

Sam smiled, "Thank you. It is great to be back. Amanda and I have been amazed on how everything looks the same so long ago."

"As you know your Majesty, we have taken great pride in showing our respect for what you have done for us so long ago. My commander, Aarch Algai, will be here shortly with some of the Jedi Council.

Sam stated, "I knew an Algai once...let me see...he was Aarbe Algai."

Bowba smiled, "Yes, he was a distant relative of his."

A moment later, a transport was coming close to them. It landed a short distance from them. After the hatch opened, the passengers stepped out. When they all came closer, Bowba Lyale walked closer to those passengers. All of them including Bowba bowed all the way to the ground in front of Her Majesty Sam O'Neill.

Aarch Algai said after they all stood back up, "It is great to have you here Your Majesty."

Sam smiled and replied, "It is great to be here, thank you. As you might already know, we are here to collect the ancient Jedi Knights' history, and bring it back to Earth. You are all welcome to go back to Earth if you all so choose. We will never force any of you or anything back to Earth."

One of the Jedi Council members of Massassi said with a smile, "I am Master Jedi Skylu Hatat. Trust me Your Highness. We will never think you or Earth will do such a thing. After we show you around our planet and introduce you to the rest of the Jedi Council here, we will be honored to share what we have of the ancient Jedi Knights. If you do decide to leave anything on this planet, anyone will be welcome to visit. All the Jedi Knights here on Massassi have shared our ancient past through the generations. I hope that shared knowledge can be taken back to Earth. Knowledge is the most valuable things we have on that ancient time."

Skylu noticed Oriana. He looked at her for a time, and said, "Excuse me for staring at you, but you look a lot like Oriana Nascava."

Oriana smiled, "I would think so; I am her. I am now Oriana Nascava Carter."

Skylu smiled, "It is great to have...three historical figures with us." I now see through the Force that Master Jack O'Neill is from the ancient past."

Jack replied, "I feel no older than 50."

Everyone laughed.

Aarch Algai said, "Please get on board our transport, and we will take you to the statue of Her Majesty Sam O'Neill and Grand Duke Jedi Brandon Bowers."

Amanda replied with a big smile, "Great. That is why were came to Massassi."

Aarch replied, "It should look the same as it did then, Princess Amanda Bowers."

They all got on board the transport.

As they were traveling in the air, everyone had a good view of the city. It was just as busy and productive as Coruscant. Bowba said, "Massassi still has its natural side. We have taken great care in persevering nature and the wild life. Our ancient history has recorded an island on Earth called Dinotopia. Does that island still exist?"

Brandon answered with a smile, "Dinotopia is still in existence. There is a very large Stargate there, so large things can travel through it, like dinosaurs."

Sam stated, "I have a saurian partner, Clavis. He is a Euoplocephalus. If the land is large enough, I could bring him here, if I may."

Aarch said, "I have been studying those species on Earth for a very long time. We all have known that someone from Earth, with the Jedi Knights, would come here in our life time. That is why we all have been studying a great deal of Earth."

Sam said, "When any of you are ready, I assure you Earth can hold anyone from this planet. For some years now, we all have been traveling through the Stargate. We have species from all over the universe living on Earth."

Bowba stated with excitement, "Wow! I did not realize that Earth was that open to the universe."

Corran replied, "If it was not for Sam in both time lines, Earth would not even realize that other living beings existed in the Universe."

"Both time lines?"

Brandon explained to all of them about the two time lines, and the realities merging.

"We did know about the reality merging. It was Sam that told our descendants when this would start to happen. She also stated from that point we would not be long before you will get visitors from Earth. We did not know when that would happen."

Sam replied, "At that time, I simply did not know. When I had Amanda with me, I had a hunch the merging of the realities was going to happen very soon."

Brandon realized that Sam and his daughter must have been on this planet when the realities started to merge. He asked them to put his hunch to the test.

"No we were not. It was some time after."

Amanda said, "Daddy, we did not feel the merging on Earth then because that is where all the realities were merging."

Nomi asked her daughter, "No one had the memories of our reality?"

"I already had them. I have not noticed anyone having any things changed in their lives."

Sam stated, "Let me explain: the merging was not this reality to the others, but the others to this one. That was why no one in this reality felt or experienced anything different. Think of it as the eye of the storm."

Brandon asked, "Excuse me for changing the subject, but I would like to know how you all know about Sam being my Jedi Master, and how you came up with that statue that Amanda has told us about?"

Aarch Algai answered, "We have done some monitoring of Earth. Sorry we did not make our presents known to you in the 21st Century. Unfortunately we did not gather all that much data of that era. That is why we did not know about the abundance of life of the universe on Earth. We did however see that statue on Tatooine and on Earth.

Brandon said, "There were not many species on Earth at that time, or at least in the alternate reality. I think there were a little more in the other one due to the Stargate Program was public a lot earlier."

Aarch said, "The reason for not do much on Earth was due to we realized that the time was near for you to come. It took a number of years to get ready for your arrival. Even though we really did not know the time you would all come, we did realize that it would be in our lifetime."

Sam replied, "We are happy to be here with you all. It is also great to be back on this planet. Even now, I can remember a lot about this place. In time, I would love to see more of it."

Aarch replied, "I will be happy to give any of you a tour of this city. The rest of the planet will be up to you."

Sam smiled, "It is not necessary for tour of this city, but if you insist then thank you."

Aarch replied, "Your Highness, it would be a pleasure. I know that you all are excited to start bringing the Jedi Knight's past to your archives. There is no reason not to enjoy yourselves as you do it. As for your Euoplocephalus, you can bring him anytime. We have a number of large creatures here already, so he will not stand out."

Bowba said, "Before we give you a tour of the place, please let me show you where you will be staying as long as you are here on Massassi."

Brandon said, "Thank for your hospitality."

Bowba replied with a smile of her own, "It might appear to all of you we are over doing the greetings, but all of us here have been waiting for you to come."

Sam said, "Do not give it a second thought. We are very grateful for all that you have done for us. We will be honored to have you keep on treating us in the same manner."

They all followed Bowba a good distance. She led them to a very large Villa.

Nomi stated, "Wow! This place is great!"

Bowba stated, "You have a big area outside to do anything you want to do. You also will have a lot of privacy."

Brandon said, "The place is very nice. I know we all will enjoy our stay here. Thank you."

Bowba replied, "This place is for VIPs. It is an honor to allow you all to stay here."

They all followed Bowba around the place. Bowba showed them all the room and told them all how to operate everything all around the Villa. Everyone was very pleased.

Bowba stated, "If you all need anything please let me know. I am in charge of the VIP services." Bowba gave Sam, Nomi, Brandon, and Amanda a royal bow before leaving them.

After Bowba left, Sam asked, "Master, what do you think?"

Corran replied, "It seems everything is fine. I sensed nothing negative or elusive about these people. I think they are genuine."

Oriana replied, "Same here Sam. We all should be watchful. Nothing is perfect. Even Dinotopia has its dark areas. I think they are too overly nice for just you Sam."

Sam replied, "I think that too."

Amanda said, "They do have that statue."

Brandon replied, "What they did not say concerns me. There is more to why that statue is there. They knew we would be here, but they said they were not on Earth all that long."

Luke stated, "They appear to know more about Earth than from any small visit. It took me a number of years to know what I know now about Earth, and I am still learning. I do not think they are hiding anything, but I would like to know more about them."

Mara said, "I have the memories of the alternate time line, and I know the Sith. Nothing bad is happening."

Jacob said, "I personally do not think anything is bad going on. If it were, then they can hide from all of us. If they can do that, then they are powerful to have at least imprisoned us the moment we arrived. I think we are in post Sith war mentality. After we see things are not as bad as we think, we will start relaxing more."

Sam said, "Dad, I hope you are right. Right now I am not all that comfortable with all this."

Brandon stated, "Master, I think your father is right. We might be over reacting."

Sam replied, "Remember everyone at the SGC felt the same way in the alternate time line."

Jacob replied, "I know you went through hell then, but I do not think this applies. Palpatine cannot go after you or anyone else."

Sam looked at her father and stated, "Who said this is Palpatine?"

Corran replied, "We are here with you Sam. There is no reason to fear the worse."

Sam smiled, "Maybe I am a little tense. At first I did not feel this way. It was after I was examining Master Jedi Skylu Hatat with the Force."

Brandon replied, "It might be something, but the Force did not show any disturbances to any of them. The SGC could not use the Force at the time you were talking about, but we can."

Corran said, "If you still feel this way in a day or two, please let us know. The Jedi Knights does not need to wait till things get worse if this is another Palpatine. A lot of lives were lost with him. If this Master Jedi Skylu Hatat is part of the Sith, then we need to stop it now."

Nomi came close to Sam. Nomi smiled, "Please do not give this a second thought. It might be your emotions, but if it is not, you are not in any danger at the moment. If Master Jedi Skylu Hatat is starting things with the Dark-side of the Force, then it seems that everyone else does not know about it. If we do find something I think we can trust Bowba. We can talk to her about this, and she can talk to whom she trust in dealing with this issue."

Dr. Daniel Jackson said, "Since I have those memories before you were taken from us Sam, I will keep my eyes open. I am not a Jedi, so I might see something that you Jedi Knights cannot. If some Jedi is blinding you all, then I should be able to see it."

Teal'c stated, "Master Bratac and I should notice anything that is going on. If something is going to happen, then we will be able to see it as well."

Sam replied, "I could be over reacting, at least I hope so."

Master Bratac replied, "If you are Your Highness, then you are not the only one. I too feel that something is not right with these people. If your concerns are real, then I wonder if we can even trust Bowba."

Dr. Janet Jackson said, "I think that Sam is right. Something is going on. It might not be serious as with Palpatine, but something is being hidden from us. It could be simply something embarrassing that they simply do not want us to know about. Let's face it. When you all came to Earth from a galaxy far, far way, Earth lifestyle was not something that I would have wanted all of you to see. We have governments that did more for special interests than for the people. We had all kinds of war throughout our history. It was the love that everyone on Earth had for Sam and Brandon that made the differences in how everyone lives on Earth today. This is a whole new world for us."

C-3PO replied, "That is true Janet, but our galaxy has its imperfections. I have never known anyone to hide any shameful characteristics like you are suggesting."

Janet asked, "What do you think about this then C-3PO?"

"In all my understanding of human behavior, I believe that these people are afraid of something, including Master Jedi Skylu Hatat."

Brandon asked, "Fear of what?"

"I wished I could answer that. It was very interesting that Bowba was so close to us, and how quick the others came to us."

Master Bratac said, "Interesting. It does not prove anything, but I have to admit she was very near, and was very quick in contacting the others. It could be something to look into, but we need not to be looking like we are looking for something. There is one thing I have learned as a Jaffa, be very careful when you are investigating something. We could stand out very easily here on this planet."

Teal'c said to Sam, "I am starting to believe that what you have been feeling is their very subtle way of contacting you. After all you are the only one that has felt this disturbance."

"You think I need to talk to Master Jedi Skylu Hatat?"

"Not directly. Let him come to you. He got your attention. If I am right, he will make contact with you again."

Han Solo said, "Chewie and I can do some investigating without anyone knowing what we are doing."

Sam stated, "Han, first take the Alliance guards through the Stargate. Have them make contact with Cassandra to bring Clavis here."

Brandon stated, "I get it. Bring a few things and people through the Stargate at a time."

Sam replied, "Exactly. How things go tomorrow will determine who I will send back to Earth to gather next."

"By sending the Alliance back to Earth will make any dangerous person think we are relaxing and taking it easy." Sam turned and looked at Teal'c and Master Bratac. She said to them, "If I send you two back to Earth, I want you two to talk to Emily and Ben."

Master Bratac replied, "You are acting like a cunning warrior."

Sam smiled, "I am a retired Captain in the United States Air Force. I was trained to deal with this very thing. If I start to think like an Air Force Officer, then it will be harder for any enemy to figure out what I will plan next."

Teal'c smiled, "Welcome back Captain Carter."

Sam gave Teal'c a big genuine smile. Sam then turned around and looked at the others. "Since we have gotten the clue to enjoy ourselves, we should do it. I suggest that we scatter, and explore the city. We should only make our report here in this Villa. After all, Bowba told us we have complete privacy."

Janet stated, "I was wondering why she told us that. We all know this place is on the outside of the city."

Sam replied, "I also tried to use the Force to examine the city, but I could not. This Villa is shielded. Something or someone is using the Force might be frightening these people here."

Sam looked at Luke, "I think this calls for the Jedi Knight to get involved without interfering."

Luke said, "Since they have asked for our help, I say that we need to do so. We should only get seriously involved if only the history of the Jedi Knights, ourselves, Earth, or whoever is going to be in jeopardy."

Sam replied, "Agreed."

Jack replied, "We should help them no matter the cost. This is not right, and it is the Jedi's business to right the wrong."

Master Bratac stated, "When we do go back to Earth, I can talk to the other Jaffa warriors. By the time Teal'c and I do go back, we should know the potential danger on this planet."

Sam replied, "Let's hope it is not that serious."

Master Bratac said, "Serious or not, a lot of Jaffa would do all they can to help the Jedi Knights, or anyone that is in need or our help. These people are the descendants of the Jedi Knights after all.


	12. Chapter 12: What To Do

**Chapter 12: What To Do**

After a few days on Massassi, Sam was riding on her saurian partner. Sam found herself in a meadow as her mother did in Dinotopia. _"There has to be more to mother mimicking me that makes us so much alike. I feel like I belong here, when I need time to myself."_ Clavis even loved being at his meadow. He simply lay down on the ground near her.

It did not take long for Sam to lie on her back. She had a great view of a flock of birds on this planet flying around in an artistic manner. It was as if the birds were flying just for her.

Sam reminisced over sending people on this planet so many years ago. Sam was trying to find if any individual could have gone rogue to have caused whatever was the matter on Massassi today. Sam knew that she did not know everyone that was sent here.

Sam also knew that even if someone she knew that would have caused problems would not necessarily be responsible for what is going on now. Sam thought that she could have been responsible for what is happening now. _ "I was determined to send everyone here. Could I have caused someone to hate me because of it? Things like this have happened before even on Earth."_

Sam knew that she could not feel sorry for herself. She did not have Jolinar to fuss at her anymore when she started down the wrong path in thinking. Now that she is whole with herself, she did not want to start feeling sorry for something she may or may not have done. Just the same, she felt strongly that she was the one to handle this problem. She first needs to know what that problem might be. _"I am here. I was sent a message that something is wrong. What is it?"_

Sam knew she could not speculate on it too much, or she might imagine something worse. _"I have already brought my experiences with Palpatine in this. I do not want to contemplate that again. Just the same, the more I wait, the more I am concerned with what is going on, and who is responsible. What do I do next?"_

As on cue, Master Jedi Skylu Hatat came on the scene. Sam just laid there not showing any excitement. When Skylu came closer to her, Sam said with a smile, "Good afternoon Master Jedi Skylu Hatat.

Skylu replied with a smile of her own, "Good afternoon Your Majesty. How are you today?"

With the Force, Sam realized that Skylu wanted to talk to her on a serious matter. Sam stood up. She said, "I am about to go back to the Villa. Want to join me?"

Skylu replied, "We can talk here, if that is okay with you."

"Sure. What can I do for you?"

"Your Highness, I know that you went through a lot to get our ancestors here to this planet. For that we thank you. There is something that might disturb you dearly, but it must be told. I sent you that Force beacon the other day because I want you to know what I am about to tell you."

"Please have a seat on the ground with me."

Skylu smiled, "Thank you. After she sat down, she continued, "Your Majesty, what I need to tell you is that the people and every living thing here are dying."

Sam replied calmly. "You all look healthy to me. What is wrong?"

"No living being on this planet can have any offspring."

Sam stated, "Janet Jackson is a physician of many species. Earth has been to many planets. We might find something that you all did not."

Skylu replied, "Your Majesty, I do not know what you can find. Our technology is more advanced than of Earth."

"Believe me Master Jedi, I know. I also know that I will not sit here and not do anything. How long ago since you scientist worked on this?"

"Over 20 years ago, we finally stopped with the research."

Sam replied, "If willing, I will talk to Janet, and have her look over your reports."

Skylu said, "Of course anyone can look at our research, but..."

Sam interrupted, "There is no buts. I am very concerned about you all. Your ancestors were my people, and so are all of you. I will promise you that I will do all that I can for every living thing on this planet. The best historical artifacts of the ancient Jedi Knights of this planet are the living. I will do all that I can to keep you all alive, and allow you all do reproduce normally."

Skylu smiled. He said, "I hope I did not startle you too much when I made contact with you through the Force."

Sam smiled back, "You did, but that was not your fault. I have been having a lot on my mind regarding my recent past."

Skylu asked, "Your Majesty how do you feel now?"

"I am relieved that it was not an attack of some foe, but this foe is can be a lot worse. If I am correct, my team and I can be facing the same dangers as you all have."

Skylu asked seriously, "You think it could be a disease?"

"I am thinking it could be fallout of a meteor or even your technology that could be causing this impotency."

"We thought of that, but we could not find out what it could be."

Sam replied reassuringly, "Whatever it is you have more working on it."

"You do have a lot of faith in your friends.

Sam smiled, "If you knew them as much as I do, you would have faith in them too."

"I saw greatness in them through the Force, but I did not realize they were that powerful."

Sam stated, "All of them are very specialized in their field. In an alternate reality, I was an astrophysics. I can do a lot of tests of the soil and other things to see if the problem you all have is still on this planet. If it is, we might have to be vaccinated."

"This was not done overnight. That much we have concluded from our research. If we knew it was something that anyone could catch like a virus, we would have buried the Stargate to keep anyone from coming to this planet."

"Good point. I will still like to test this planet just in case of something new has happened."

"Janet can give you all a complete physical. If this is not a genetic issue, then there is more hope for everyone here."

Sam was in thought. She finally said, "Do you have any Veterinarians that could work with all the animals, both wild and domestic?"

"Yes we do. I know a few of the great ones that will be happy to help you examine all that animals that you require."

Sam stood up. She said, "Master Jedi, I thank you for talking to me about this important issue. I promise you I will do all that I can. I will do no less for you than I did for your ancestors. The most valuable assets we can gather from the Jedi's past today are the living."

Skylu stood up himself. He replied, "Your Majesty, if you cannot, please let us die with honor. Do not waste the rest of your life because of us."

Sam swallowed hard. She replied, "I will not have to take my lifetime, or all of yours. I will do it before you grow old."

"I personally do not know what you all can do that we could not do. We have done it all, and then some."

Sam thought for a moment. Sam replied, "I will make a deal with you. After we all read the reports you have done, do our own test on all the living things, including the plant life, I will let you all die with the honor in the memory of your ancestors."

Skylu smiled, "Agreed."

"In all the realities I have lived in, I have never used anyone or anything as guinea pigs. I will treat everyone and everything with the same respect."

Skylu then quietly walked away. After he was a good distance, Sam let go of the tears of sadness she had. Sam was not sure if she could do anything for them. She knew that they had done all they could to cure this problem. If it was just a group of people, then her team might have a chance, but the whole planet she was not all that confidence. Sam finally buried her face in Clavis' body, and cried.

Sensing something was wrong with Sam, Mara called her on her comlink. After Sam answered Mara asked, "What is wrong Sam?"

Sam told her everything.

Mara replied, "Wow! Who would guess?"

"It has upset me very much. Damn...I cannot let them die this way."

Mara replied, "Sam, I know how important these people are to you. What you have done for their ancestors makes you a very important person for everyone here. We will help you in every way we can."

"I know Mara. I also know that I have told Skylu that I will do all I can, but..."

Mara interrupted, "Sam you will. I know you. Before you say it, this case is nothing like what you faced in the spice mines."

"I hope it will not be like that."

Mara replied, "If you continue to talk that way, I will have to talk to Cassandra."

Sam replied with a smile, "I am going to have to take that job away from her."

Mara laughed. "You will help these people out. They will have children, and they will continue to live a trillion more years to come."

"I do hope so Mara. First we need to find the cause before we cure them."

"We will. I will talk to Luke and Janet. They are with me now."

Sam replied, "I will talk to Han and Chewie. There is no one better in botany than a Wookie."

Before Mara turned off her comlink she said to Sam, "Just promise me you will stop blaming yourself for this. I know you far too well.

"I will if you promise not to tell Cassandra."

Mara stated, "Hmm." Mara paused for a moment then continued, "We love you Sam. I would not fuss at you if I did not."

"I know Mara, and I thank you."

Cassandra was listening to the conversation. She came up to Sam after she turned off her comlink. Cassandra asked, "You knew I was hiding?"

"Yes I did."

Cassandra said, "Talk to me girl."

Sam leaned on Clavis and told her what Skylu told her. Cassandra was quiet for a moment. Sam said, "I feel that I am responsible for this. I should have done a better search on this planet."

Cassandra replied, "Dammit Sam! There is no telling when this happened. It could be anything, including radiation from their technology. How in the hell can it be your fault?"

Sam answered, "I am their queen. I sent them here."

Cassandra replied, "That is not an answer."

Sam sighed, "It is all that I can give. I am responsible for these people. What the hell am I supposed to think?"

Cassandra gave Sam a hug. Sam hugged her back. "I love you Sam."

Sam smiled, "I love you too girl. Thank you for your help."

Cassandra said, "I am the royal ass kicker."

They both laughed.

Sam replied, "I am going to have to relieve you from that one day."

Cassandra said, "Never. That is how much I love you Sam. I cannot allow you to hurt yourself."

"Let me contact Han and Chewie. I do not know what they can find. If there is something to find, they will be the ones to do it."

"I hope something can be done soon. If anyone can do something, it would be you."

Sam smiled.

Sam did get in touch with Han Solo.

Han said, "Lately Chewie and I have been examining all the plant life when we go to different planets or moons. We have noticed that the plant life is as it should be. Whatever is affecting the animals and humans here, it is not affecting the plant life. From experiencing things like this before, this could be due to a diet. The plant could have a slow toxin."

"I tested all the plant life before I sent anyone to this planet."

"We have not found any toxins either. It could be when two or more of the planet life is digested."

Sam thought for a moment. She asked, "Can you test which ones that could leave them impotent?"

Han answered, "I cannot give any promises Sam, but we will do our best. Your people are our people. Do not worry Your Majesty all by yourself. We will find a cure."

"Thank you, Han. I appreciate that."

Han said before signing off, "Anytime."

Sam was in thought.

Cassandra asked, "Pennies for your thoughts."

"How could I have missed this?"

"Sam! You are not a Goddess. How can you know about this?"

"That is the point. I do not think there impotency is due to their diet."

Cassandra asked, "What could it be?"

"Right now I am not sure. After Janet gives everyone a complete physical, maybe she can tell us."

"Could whatever this is could it be Palpatine's handy work? I am sure he realized that you moved these people here."

"I do not see how. I made sure he could not get into this reality."

"I did not say that he did. I am saying he could be responsible for bringing something on this world."

Sam sighed, "It could be possible. If he did something like that, he would have made sure it could not be found...even now." Sam sighed once again. Sam said after she climbed on Clavis, "Hop on. We are going to find it. Everyone has the right to die with a full and complete life, and have their descendants to tell their stories."

Cassandra hopped on, and sat behind Sam.

Cassandra replied, "Indeed."

* * *

Dr. Janet Jackson said, "Next." After completely examining her next patient, Janet wrote the results down. The medical droid asked, "Found anything?"

Janet replied, "I have examined so far 47 people, nothing. They are in perfect health so far."

The medical droid replied, "They have been that way for a number of years."

Janet asked, "When did they not have perfect health?"

"The records have shown these people have had the same health for 735 years."

Janet replied, "Everyone?"

"Everyone had perfect health including the animals."

"What about the plant life?"

"For some reason the plant life had stayed the same." The medical droid paused and continued, "Let me say this about the medical records. We do not have any medical records of anyone or anything before that time. There is no databanks that can hold everything."

Janet replied with a smile, "I know what you mean. What records you all have should be more than enough. There are many reasons why things change. It would be impossible for recording all the natural changes over that many years. I would like to examine the plant life."

Sam and Cassandra came in to the examining room. Sam said, "Han and Chewie are doing that right now. Han was thinking it could be a combination of plant life that could be the cause of this."

Janet thought for a moment. She said, "Han could be right."

Cassandra asked Sam, "Could Palpatine have done this?"

Janet told Sam and Cassandra what the medical droid has told her. Janet continued, "I do not think it was caused by anyone directly."

Sam replied, "I agree. This is either a natural cause, or a genetic flaw."

Cassandra asked, "Genetic flaw? From what?"

Sam turned around and looked at Cassandra, "What would you say if it was both the planet life and all the living beings on this planet.

"What gave you that idea?

Sam smiled, "I am an astrophysics, remember. We cannot use the Force to find the solution. I am sure everyone here has used the Force many times over to try to tackle this issue. That is why they could not find the solution."

Janet replied, "We all have something these people do not have...advanced education in medical science."

Sam replied, "My knowledge in astrophysics can be a great help too. I can figure out what is causing this medical problem while Janet and her medical team cure it?"

"And we will. All I need to know is what Han and Chewie finds out with the plants here."

Cassandra asked, "How long will it take them to find the information we need?"

Sam answered, "If it is the plant life, the source will be found in the soil."

Cassandra stated in a slump, "With the size of this planet, it could take us forever to find what we are looking for."

Sam smiled, "That is why I contacted Master Bratac and Teal'c a moment ago. I got them to bring the Asgards."

"If anyone knows this planet better than anyone, it would be them." Sam dramatized the moment by waiting several seconds before continuing, "This planet was the planet they originated from. They should find something out of the ordinary a lot easy then I could."

"Girlfriend how long have you been on this planet?"

"A long time, but that is not why the Asgards can do a better job."

Janet asked, "What is it then?"

"They created this planet."

Cassandra asked, "How can this planet be where they came from if they created it?"

"That is another story. I will tell you all about that one day. Right now let's do all we can, so these people can have their story told."

"Sam, you have not answered my question on how it could be a genetic flaw in both the plants and the living beings here on this planet."

"I really do not know if it could be that, but it is a lead that I would like to study more on. If it is a genetic flaw, I am not sure what I can find as far as a cure. That is why I want the help of the Asgards. Even with my powers, I can only do so much on my own."

* * *

After Teal'c told Emily and Ben about the situation, Emily replied, "Thank you Teal'c for telling us this. We will do all we can for these people."

Ben grabbed his comlink to make contact with Thor. All Ben had to say was the name of the planet, and Thor immediately transported to where they were located, the new SGC in Dinotopia. When Thor arrived, he said, "I am ready."

Master Bratac said, "We have not told you what is going on there."

"That is why I am here. It would be best that I was in person before you tell me what is happening on Massassi."

Emily asked, "What do you know about this planet?"

Thor quietly looked at Emily and answered, "Massassi has a great history with us Asgards." Thor was quiet for a moment, and continued, "We created the planet. It was where we originally came from."

Ben said, "WOW!"

Teal'c told Thor what he knew."

Thor replied, "This is not good. Tell Her Majesty that we will be there as soon as we can."

Teal'c asked, "What can we do to help these people?"

"Keep doing the research that you all are doing. I believe there is a hope for all on that planet. Finding the solution might not be as easy as it appears. We Asgards do have the technology to cure everyone, but this has nothing to do with the planet."

Master Bratac asked, "Are you saying this was deliberate?"

"Not necessarily. The quicker we can examine all that can be examined, the quicker we can know more."

All the sudden Thor was engulfed in white light and he was gone. Teal'c and Master Bratac went through the Stargate to talk to Sam. Emily and Ben went to gathered all the people and equipment so they can do their own investigations on that planet.

As Emily and Ben were walking away from the Stargate, Emily asked her brother, "What do you think. Can we save these people?"

Ben sighed before answering, "Good question. Thor said the Asgards can do so, but he also said it is up to the final results of all of our investigation."

Emily asked, "Do you think it was deliberate."

"I would not be surprised if it was deliberate. Right now, we know very little of these people and this planet. Even the Asgards have been many, many years away from this planet. Until we get more information Emily, anything is for grabs. To be honest with you, I am surprised that they are living beings on this planet."

Emily replied, "After a trillion years, I do not think mankind on Earth would still be living. If these people are true descendants of the ones that Sam sent to Massassi, than all this could be a natural degradation."

Marion was not that far from where Emily and Ben were talking. Marion came up to them and said, "Not necessarily. Remember we had Dinotopians here on this island when the ancient Jedi Knights were here."

Emily replied, "That is right. Nearly forgot about that. When Janet did full physical examination on all you before letting you all stepped outside this island, your health was very good."

"Remember that Sam in all the realities has given a copy of her genetic code to all that she has been close to."

Ben said, "If that is the case, then these people would not be in this predicament."

Marion stated with clarity, "If she was with them on Massassi, I would agree. From Janet's examinations, I understand they are still in perfect health, yes?"

Emily answered, "That is what Master Bratac and Teal'c has told us."

Ben stated, "I have been going over in my mind what Thor said. He wants us to examine the planet, but he stated that it has nothing to do with it."

Marion said, "Then it does not have anything to do with the planet. You will be looking for something that is not part of the planet. That does not rule out any radiation or other fallouts that their technology could have produced. Since the Asgards have not been there for a very long time, it could be what Han had stated."

Ben replied, "We better get everything together and get to that planet."

Marion said before they went to work, "May the Force be with you all."

When they got to their apartment, Ben called President Obama to gather all the specialist of Earth to help them gather all the information they can on Massassi.

President Obama replied, "Master Jedi, you do all you can. If you have to go through the Stargate to Massassi, I will send all the personnel and equipment as soon as possible. For Her Majesty's sake, we will do all we can for these people."

Ben replied, "Thank you. I will let Marion know what you will do, and she will be waiting."

President Obama replied, "I will call her after I get through talking to you. Time is important. Your priority should be on this. Let everyone else do their part."

Ben replied, "Thank you for all your help. Bye." Ben hanged up the phone.

Emily said, "Right now, the only thing we can do is gather our team and go to Massassi."

Ben thought for a moment. He said, "I feel that we can do more here on Earth before we can go through that Stargate to Massassi."

"Bro what more can we do? The action is on that planet not Earth. If we need anything from Earth later on, we can talk to Marion through the Stargate."

Ben replied, "I was not thinking about the doing nit picking things here on Earth."

"I know Ben. I feel the same way. Being a female, I know that we need to be there for Sam than anything. She needs our support by just being there for her. If there is a solution to this problem, it will not be over night. Let's go."

Ben and Emily quietly walked out of their apartment. When they got to the SGC, Zippo was there at the helm.

Zippo stated, "When you are ready to go to that planet, I will dial the coordinates. Emily replied, "We are Zippo."

After Zippo dialed the coordinates, he said, "Give my love to Sam, and tell her I hope a cure can be found soon."

Ben said with a smile, "We will tell her. Please have someone here at the Stargate in case we want to send a message."

Zippo replied, "Understood. After Marion told me what has been going on, I told her I will be on duty until you all got a handle on the situation."

Emily and Ben went through the wormhole."


	13. Chapter 13: Hope Among Numbers

**Chapter 13: Hope Among Numbers**

Dr. Janet Jackson finally completed the examination of all the humans. After looking over the results, Janet said, "Everyone has better health than I do. Whatever causing this impotence, it has to be genetic."

Emily stated, "If that is the case, all we need to do with help their bodies recode their genes."

Sam replied, "After examining the animals both wild and domestic, then we can rightfully see what the real cause might be."

Ben asked, "What do the four legged animals have to do with the humans and other bipeds?"

Sam answered, "Directly it does not. I am more concerned with getting the final cause, than just curing descendants of the ancient Jedi Knights on this planet. If can easily start all over for them."

Emily smile at Sam, "So are we Sam."

Sam smile back.

Sam looked at Janet, "I thank you for all your hard work on examining everyone. You look tired, so get some rest. With all the help that President Obama sent up last week, we got a lot of work done."

Janet replied, "Even with all this help, I would still want to examine all these people myself. I am happy that everyone is healthy, but it does not resolve my concerns."

Sam asked, "I thought you said it could be a genetic condition?"

"I did, but it could be something else. It could be something has directly and purposely keeping this race from reproducing."

"You are referring to P4C-970?"

Janet answered worryingly, "Yes I am."

Sam said, "I better check the records if the Aschen have been in this solar system."

Ben asked, "Anything we can do to help you?"

"No. This is something only I can do. Not only am I a astrophysics, but I am the only one that has the power to use the Force to scan far beyond any technology."

Emily demanded, "You are not going alone in space."

"It is not like I do not know this solar system."

"Sam, you know I was not saying you are incompetent. If I know you right, you will jump in a ship and get yourself in deeper trouble. If it is someone like the Aschen, then we need to take this thing by the numbers."

"If we have too many ships doing scouting reports, then we can scare off anyone that is out there."

Cassandra said, "Since you are the Queen of the Jedi Knights, you can do more damage if something bad happens to you."

Sam sighed, "I know, but tell me one person that can do a better job than I can?"

Janet answered, "We all know you can do a great deal. What hope do we have by getting yourself captured or killed?"

Sam answered, "The same hope if I do not do anything."

Knowing that Sam will not give in, Cassandra asked, "Who can go with you?"

Sam was quiet for a bit then said, "I rather go alone."

Cassandra replied, "Over my dead body!"

"I understand your concerns, but how will having someone go with me do any better? If two or more ships are flying near these Aschen or whomever, than we might be a blinking sign..."

Cassandra interrupted, "You are not going by yourself Sam! It is far too dangerous."

Sam finally came out with it, "These are my people. I will not allow anyone else to get hurt over this."

Ben replied, "Yes they are, but you are our responsibility. We are all here for you Sam, and it is not just because you are the Queen of the Jedi Knights."

Sam smiled, "I thank you all. Do you all realize the dangers if you go with me?"

Cassandra cursed. She asked angrily, "You set us up?"

Sam answered, "In a way I did. If I am going to do what is needed of me, then I need help. I want you all to realize the dangers before you go out in the field."

Emily asked, "How long did you realize it could be someone like the Aschen?"

Sam answered, "From the beginning. That is what has upset me the most. I knew that if someone would do something like this, then they would have a very slim chance of recovery."

Janet came up close to Sam. "You do not know that. We have better and more advanced technology then we did when we confronted the Aschen years ago."

Cassandra said, "If I remember right, you saved the day by stopping them from their attack on Earth. If it the Aschen that have attacked this planet, then they can be defeated again. Sam, there is no reason to think this is a no win situation."

Janet smiled, "We are not 100% sure it is an attack from the Aschen or anyone else. We need not lose our heads over this."

Sam looked right at Janet, and said, "I did not say I believe about this attack. I know it is an attack. I did not say anything because I wanted you to show me otherwise, but everyone has perfect health."

Ben said, "Wait a minute. If they have perfect health, then how can they all be impotent?"

Janet replied, "That is what is concerning me. It appears that these Jedi Knight descendants can heal themselves without actually putting things back to normal. All I know it could be a new variant to keeping a planet from reproducing to cover the attackers tracts."

Emily replied, "It looks like a natural occurrence."

Sam said, "I do not know if it is the Aschen or not, but I know this is an attack from an outside source."

Emily said, "Your Majesty, we have been a team from the beginning. It is that same team that will solve this."

Sam smiled, "Indeed."

Emily replied, "Once the Asgards get here, we can have them do a sweep of any close by ships in the area."

Ben asked, "Can the Asgards check if the Aschen or whoever made this attack are in this solar system now?"

Sam answered, "They can, but they can come out with nothing. I want to make sure the information is as accurate as it can be. Trillion years ago, I have done a similar search like this. When everyone else came out empty handed, I found more information that made the difference. When Master Jedi Skylu said they could not find anything, I knew it was from an outside attack."

Emily said, "Ben and I read most of those reports. There was nothing on any investigation off this planet."

Janet asked, "Let's say you are right Sam. Why is the plant life have not been effected?"

"As Han said, "It is a combination of eating these eatable plants. What Han and Chewie are doing is finding out which ones they are."

Emily asked Sam, "What are you expecting to find throughout this solar system?"

Sam answered, "If I can find out who is responsible, then we can know more of what cause this. Right now, we are grabbing at straws. We need to go at the source as quickly as we can. When the Asgards get here, we can do a lot more."

Emily asked, "I know that the Asgards are very technically advanced, but what more can they do for these people?"

"They are more than just technically advanced Emily. They can do things that have intrigued me for many of years."

Janet said, "That is a lot of years. You must be a very old lady."

Cassandra laughed.

Sam laughed also.

Sam said, "Through Jolinar, I have lived a very long time, but that was only a prototype of who I am now. When the symbiote finally died and dissolved in this body, you all see now, my full self-entered this body without destroying the Sam you have all known and loved. The same go for Jack."

Before Janet left to her quarters to take some needed rest, she said to Sam, "I would love to know how you did that."

"You have known how Jolinar's dying in me the first time. What more is it to know."

Janet stated, "I was referring to how you fully entered in the body of the Sam, we know, without killing her in the process."

Sam smiled, "That is easy. I have the power to do it."

Emily asked, "How can you both be identical without both going out of your mind?"

Sam answered, "We were always one and the same person. The only difference is that my full powers I had a trillion years ago are now with me. As with Jolinar, we have always shared the same knowledge. The complete transformation was not as complex as you might think."

Before Janet walked out of the room, Sam comlink went off."

It was Han on the other end. Han said, "Your Majesty, we have finally come up with the information you seek. It was as I thought. This attack on all the living beings on this planet was due to eating a combination of plant life. It is also a lot more complex than that."

Janet talked through Sam's comlink. She asked, "What have you come up with?"

Han answered, "Janet, it is a bit complex, but I can tell you this much...It is not natural."

Sam asked, "What do you know of P4C-970?"

"Luke and I were just talking about that. We do not at this time have anything to prove this attack from these Aschen people, but it does fit their M-O."

Sam told Han about her wanting to explore the solar system on finding out about these people, and if they are still in the area."

"Luke and I agree that they would not be anywhere in this solar system. If they were near this solar system we would have heard from them by now."

Sam stated, "We still need to do this. I have the powers and other abilities to find any leads even if this attack was done a very long time ago."

"Sam I know what you and only you can do. That is not my point. Even if you can find out who did this and where they live, it will not change the problem. You can talk to Thor about monitoring and setting up a defense just in case they come back."

"You know I am not thinking about revenge. I will never do that now or before my alternate and I merged. The reason for searching for these people is that they might have the only cure for everyone here."

"Good point. The Falcon can move quickly and quietly. It has saved Chewie's and my butt plenty of times."

Sam thought about that option for a moment. Sam finally said, "That might work. When we do this, I want you and Chewbacca to monitor all that is around us. If these people are out there somewhere in this solar system, I want you to turn the Falcon around and head back to Massassi."

"Good idea, but I do not think anyone is out there."

"Someone is out there Han. I just do not know who or what."

"You think they are out there waiting for us to help these people on Massassi?"

"If everyone on this planet knew that we were coming here one day, then yes I do believe that. When we start to cure these people, we need to be ready for another similar attack. What you all have found prove these people are very desperate."

* * *

The next day the Asgards arrived. They were doing what Sam wanted to do. When Thor arrived at Sam's location, he told her that. Thor continued, "Your Majesty, we have found no trace of the Aschen nor anyone else that could be an immediate threat towards anyone. The moment I heard what had happen here, I knew the reason."

Sam asked, "Thor, can the Asgards be able to reverse this?"

Thor answered without a doubt, "Yes we can. We have already retrieved the findings from Han Solo. All we need to do a genetic regeneration on all living beings here. We have also removed all contamination from the planet. After the genetic regeneration is completed, it will take time before off springs can be born."

Sam asked, "How long?"

"At the moment we really do not know. The best we can guess is about seven years. It could be shorter or longer."

Sam asked, "Will there be any birth defects from their children once they start to reproduce?"

Thor answered, "No. We will make sure of that Your Majesty."

Sam replied with a big sigh of relief, "Thank you Thor. I think everyone can survive for seven more years."

"Yes they will. For why the Aschen did this to them, I have no idea."

"I think I may know why. Palpatine must have made contact with them. He must have found out where I put these people. I hope the Aschen have not attacked the other locations."

"We have looked into those other places. That is why it has taken us so long to get to Massassi. As far as we could tell, the other descendants of the ancient Jedi Knights are all safe from any attacks. If it was Palpatine that got the Aschen to do this to these people, then it is the only place."

Luke replied, "That is why I do not think it was them."

"After reading all the reports on them, they will not simply attack a planet and just disappear."

Sam asked, "Then who did this?"

Luke answered, "Right now I do not know. All I know if it was the Aschen, they did not leave any trace. That is not their style from what I have read."

Sam stated, "No it is not their way of doing things. I want to find out who did this."

Bowba came up to Sam. She ask, "Your Majesty, you do not need to do anything more for us. You have done a great deal for us all already."

Sam smiled at Bowba. Sam replied, "I was honor to do it. I am also very happy that all of you will turn out alright."

Bowba stated, "That is my point. We have accepted our fate. That was why we did not tell you out right when you all first came. No one lives forever, but we are very grateful that you have given us more years to live. Throughout the generations, our descendants will tell their stories, but it will be the story of what you all have done for us today."

"I rather you share the history of the ancient Jedi Knights."

Bowba smiled, "We will Your Majesty. Our history is life. You have given us that from the beginning. Now we will share the next story of what you all have done. The story of Sam Carter O'Neill will be told about for many generations to come."

Sam just smiled.

Emily stated, "Your Majesty, you have done more for Earth than any historical figure could ever do. In all the time I have known you, I knew Earth would end up like it has. I am amazed how much you have done for Earth. We have so many beings across the universe than most planets could dream of having. Life is good. No, life is great because of you."

Brandon said, "If I know you as I do Master, you are thinking you have not done anything close to what Emily has just said. For once since you started to train me as a Jedi Knight, I can rightfully state you are wrong. I do not want to imagine how my life would be without you. That is why I trained you when I went back in time of your life as a teenager. There was no time paradox regarding who trained who first."

"My dear Padawan and friend, I know that now, but it is not all that easy for me not to call you Master due to what difference you made in my life. Knowing all that I know from my alternate self, I think she would have thought the same way. I know this because I felt it in Jolinar when she was in me. In that, I can rightfully say with complete clarity, we both have made a giant difference in each other. I strongly believe if you did not go back in time when I was a teenager, we all would not be standing here now, victorious."

Bowba smiled, "That is why that statue of you two is here on this planet. I would not be surprised to see one similar on the other planets throughout time and space. You both have made a difference in our lives, and the lives of the ancient Jedi Knights."

Sam stated, "I know that I gave the power and abilities to travel to Earth in any time period to all that I have sent through the Stargate to protect them from Palpatine. I did not imagine that they would be that many that could travel in time and space."

Bowba replied, "We all have done just that Your Majesty. It was some time before we all found each other. We did our best to make ourselves blend perfectly with everything and everyone on Earth. Earth to us was so wonderful that everyone from this planet wanted to live there for the rest of our lives, but we had to depart. If we did not, there would not be anyone for you all to meet. We also had to protect the history of the ancient Jedi Knights that was in our care."

Sam said, "To me, you all are the most important part of that history. I am sure there are number of great artifacts that would be a wonder to put in a museum for all to witness. The living on this planet is more valuable. That is why I wanted to find the root cause of why every living being has been attacked as it had. By knowing the facts, we all can keep this from happening again once everything is set to right."

Brandon asked Bowba, "I fully realize what I have done for my Master by going back in time, and setting things to right for her, but how can I have such an impact of the ancient Jedi Knights?"

Bowba answered, "Believe it or not Grand Master Jedi of Earth, you and Sam have a bond that surpasses all relationships. Let me ask this question to the both of you. Can you two be separated for any length of time with longing for each other?"

Both of them had to answer no.

Bowba replied, "That is how much of an impact you both have made."

Now that every living thing on Massassi is getting the attention that is needed for their future, Sam and her team can start on why they came to this planet in the first place. Bowba showed them all to their museum of antiquities. When Sam started to examine some of the items, she gave out a warm smile. "I remember using some of these things. How many memories do these things bring back, it is so wonderful. It seems like it was yesterday when I used them."

Doctor Daniel Jackson was also memorized in these artifacts. He said, "Sam, it is amazing how technical you people were back then."

"I am surprised at you Daniel. You know how advance ancient Egypt was compared to how we live today on Earth."

Daniel did not say anything. He had to agree. Daniel did say, "That was over 5,000 years ago. You guys were about a trillion years in Earth's past."

"What does that have to do with time? What I am referring to Daniel is that advancements come and go. Changes are done. Mankind has always fallen, but they in time get back up and start anew. Yes, the ancient Jedi Knights were very advanced. It is a good thing it did not stay that way. Think if Adoft Hitler had this technology, or Saddam Hussein."

Emily replied, "Good point. It makes me quiver just thinking about it."

Sam replied, "That is the main reason why the Ancients do not interfere with our way of life. In the alternate time line, they had to do so because they could have been threatened by Palpatine if I became Palpatine's new host.

Emily asked, "How could he? You did not come close of having the powers of your alternate self then."

Sam replied, "In a way I did, or enough to be very dangerous if I became his new host. As you all know, Jolinar was in me in the alternate time line. Jolinar had some of my powers. Those powers Jolinar had would be enough for Palpatine to use to conquer the universe. Even if everyone throughout the Universe attacked Palpatine, those little powers Jolinar had would complete eradicate those forces. That is why Brandon had made a humungous difference for us all."


	14. Chapter 14: Jedi of Yesterday

**Chapter 14: Jedi of Yesterday**

On what Sam told about him making so much of an impact, Brandon thought on what would have happened if he did not go back in time and correct the wrong in Sam's life. _"Sam had done a great deal for everyone on Earth in that time line. Would it make a different if that time line ran its course."_

Seeing her husband was in deep thought, she came to him. Brandon was sitting alone away from the crowd.

Nomi sat down and cuddle beside him. Brandon quietly smiled. Nomi did not ask Brandon any questions. She just cuddled close to him. Brandon quietly put his arms around his wife.

After a moment or two, Brandon finally told Nomi what he was thinking.

Nomi replied, "My love, it is possible Sam could have been the Queen of the Jedi Knights. I am for one am happy things are as it is today."

"What I am concerned about is how much I have really made a difference as Sam just said. If all of this would happen just the same, how could I have made so much of an impact?"

"You have made a giant difference. I think you know this. If you would look at the whole than this part in time, I think you will see how much you have done for all, including Sam."

"Baby, I have. I have looked at it in all the angles I can. I just do not want the praise if all this could be the same without me."

Nomi immediately stopped cuddling. Nomi said, "Brandon! Please do not talk that way!"

Brandon reassured her that he was not talking bad on himself.

Nomi replied with a little anger in her voice, "You are talking negatively of yourself. I know how you feel about being pampered over us being part of the Royal Family of the Jedi Knights."

"I think I have been praised far too much. I cannot continue to have all the praises if I know I do not deserve it."

Nomi sighed. She did not say anything in response. She knew that her husband did make a difference, but she knew she could not convince him if he did not believe it.

Nomi stood up. She said "Brandon, you know I love you more than anything in my life. It is very important to me that you to see how much you have made a difference. I hear everyone say it. You have heard them say it. Why would they say all that if it were not true?"

"I know what everyone has said. I know all that I have done. I just do not believe all the praises…"

Nomi interrupted, "Let's say that all this would have happened as it is now without you. What difference does that make?"

"It might be..."

Nomi interrupted once again, "It might be that no one would be praising and pampering you as they have done?"

"It is not that I do not like people doing things for me, but I feel that they have done more for me than I am worth."

Nomi smiled, "You are worth it my love. If anything, I would have all the praised that people have given me, and give it to you."

Brandon smiled. "I love you."

Nomi smiled and replied, "I know." They continued to cuddle together. They were embraced in each other's arms.

Later own Sam come up to them. Brandon stood up and said, "Hello Master. What can I do for you?"

Sam just looked eye to eye with him silently. When she spoke, Sam said, "I have been monitoring you since you been here alone, even before Nomi came to you. How dare you think you have not done a damn thing important?"

"Even if this existence would have been the same, you have done so much more for my life, and everyone in my life. You want to know how things would have been if you did not go back in time when I was a teenager?"

Before Brandon could answer, Sam waved her arms at Brandon as if going to put a hex on him. Instead, she used her special powers to send Brandon back in the alternate reality. Brandon was sent before the moment he was sent to Sam's teenage years.

Brandon woke up in the bed he was in at the hospital where Jill Cantrell was staying in. When Brandon woke up, he saw his wife sleeping in a chair beside him. It did not take Brandon long to realize that Sam sent him back in time. He also remembered what room he was in. "_Dammit! Why did she send me here?"_

Nomi finally woke up. She immediately looked at Brandon. Nomi smiled, "How do you feel love?"

"Not sure." Nomi used the Force to see what dream he might have faced. Nomi was not sure, but she realized he was not Brandon, but he was Brandon at the same time.

Seeing this in her, Brandon told her what had happened.

Nomi sighed, "Well, I had seen that in you the first time I met you love."

Brandon felt a little hurt and replied, "What do you mean?"

"You always had some self doubt in your abilities. Sam and I have been talking about it one day."

Brandon was quiet for a moment. When he started to stand up, he said, "Well."

Nomi smiled, "Where are you going to dig it?"

Brandon smiled, "Funny." After standing on his two feet, "Brandon said, "Please do not tell anyone what I have just told you."

"I do not have to love. Everyone knows that you do not give yourself enough credit as you should do."

"I meant me being from an alternate time line."

Nomi smiled, "If I can figure it out, then so will everyone else. With the war not doing all that good, and Palpatine is attacking you more lately, they will figure it out on their own.

Brandon at first forgot about the bad dreams he been getting in this time line. Brandon said, "Damn, that is right. The nightmares I have been getting."

Nomi replied understandingly, "I would not call your dreams something that nice."

Brandon said, "I wonder if Sam has sent me back to this time line to punish me, or allow me to see something that I did not see in the other time line?"

Nomi came up to him to put her arms around his neck. She answered her husband, "She sent you back to this time line to allow you to see how life would have been if you did not help her when she was a teenager. If I know you right love, you thought all the praises that you have gotten in the time line you came from was more than you thought you should have gotten.

Brandon stated, "I still do."

Nomi gave him an ugly look.

"What?"

"Do not give me that mister. If I did not whoop you ass in the alternate time line, I am will do it here."

"She sent me here, so I will openly..."

Nomi interrupted, "Bull!"

Mara Jade quietly opened the door and walked in the room. Seeing Brandon was up she smiled, "How do you feel?"

Brandon looked at Mara and answered, "As I told Nomi, I am not sure at the moment. I just woke up."

After using the Force on Brandon, Mara said, "If I were to come from another time line, I would feel the same way."

Brandon looked at his wife and back at Mara, "How can I keep a secret from you all?" The both of them smiled silently.

Nomi answered, "It is not hard to see something that is nearly screaming out to you. I guess Her Majesty wanted everyone to know where you came from."

Brandon replied, "She was very upset when she was talking to me. Before I had a chance to say anything, I was sent here."

Mara asked, "Sam is a queen? To be honest with you, I am not all that surprised. The question I would like answer is queen of what?"

"The Jedi Knights of course."

Mara Jade Skywalker replied with a smirk, "Of course."

Nomi asked her husband, "You think that she will still be the same Queen of the Jedi Knights if you did not go back in time to when Sam was in her teens?"

Brandon looked eye to eye with Nomi. "Yes I do."

Mara replied, "Why do you Earth people think as you do. You all are very knowledgeable of science, but know very little about the universe. Here is a crash course. Time is not linear as you all might think. If you all believe that everyone's life has a unique purpose, then time cannot be linear. I can rightfully say that your life will be different because you are here instead of where you are supposed to be. Not because Her Majesty sent you here, but how you think of your life right now. When we were helping Sam train you to be a Jedi Knight, we were wondering if you were going to make it. You agreed with all that has happened around you far too easily. Sometimes you need to disagree because of what you believe. You did more hiding behind the truth than you did facing it. That is why you cannot realize how much of an impact you have made in your time line, and this one."

Brandon said, "Now I am still facing dreams or whatever they are with Palpatine."

Mara replied, "That is why he is attacking you. He knows how powerful you and Sam are with the Force. It is possible that he knows that Sam is royalty."

Brandon said, "He does know. Brandon sighed, "Why did she send me here?"

Mara answered, "You are here. I think it is more than anyone of can realize."

Sam was a short distance behind Mara outside the room. Since Mara never closed the door of Brandon's room, Sam was able to hear every word that was said.

Sam finally walked in, and answered, "It appears she wanted to rescue you as you have for me."

When Brandon looked at Sam in this time line, she looked somewhat different to hardly notice, but she did look different. Brandon used the Force to see if any traces of Jolinar were in her after the symbiote died in her. To his surprise, there were more of Jolinar in Sam than he could have realized. "_Could this be what has caused Sam from going completely mad before Luke and the others found her?_"

Sam continued, "My Padawan, I will help you deal with what you are facing. You will not be allowed to leave me until you learn all you need to learn. This time, I will do my job right."

Brandon smiled, "I remember you telling me in the beginning that no one is too old to learn."

Nomi said, "I can never understand why the Jedi Knights could ever have thought someone was too old to be trained as a Jedi. Master Thon trained me when I was a young adult."

Brandon looked at Nomi and said, "You are still young my love, in this time line and the one I came from."

Nomi replied with a smile.

Sam said, "I just got done talking to Jill Cantrell. She gave me this diary to read on our way back to the SGC."

Brandon replied, "Your Majesty...I mean Master, this is where the time lines crossed."

Sam said, "If I understand you right, you were sent back in time after I read this journal of Jill's?

"Yes. You sent me back."

"How did I do that?"

Brandon explained the whole story.

Sam replied, "Interesting that I called you Master."

"I am guessing that Jill had written something in her journal that allowed you to think I was your Master."

Sam smiled, "Brandon, I wanted to call you Master ever since you rescued me."

Brandon got confused, and showed it on his face. Brandon asked, "I rescued you? What are you talking about?"

Sam answered, "You will have to find that out for yourself."

Nomi said, "You have rescued Sam long before she sent you in the past."

Brandon scratched his head. He asked, "How did I do that?"

Sam said, "You will find that answer in time. Trust me. We are needed at the SGC. I need to get back to where I belong."

As they were traveling to the SGC, Brandon was quietly thinking over and over about what his Master has told him, "Brandon, I wanted to call you Master ever since you rescued me."

Brandon was amazed on how he could have done something like that to her. He remembered all the conversations they had over her ordeal with Palpatine, but he never thought he made that much of an impact in her life. _"One raindrop does raise the sea. Could I have raised it that much?"_

Brandon also was thinking of why Sam sent him to this time line. "_There has to be a temporal bridge between Jill's journal and me being here. Am I going back to see what could have happen if I did not go back to Sam's teenage life? What did Jill write that got Sam to send me back in the first place? What about these dreams I have been receiving from Palpatine?"_

When they finally landed, Brandon followed Sam's lead. Brandon was not sure what she would do. Sam did not do anything out of the ordinary that got Brandon's attention on what she read from Jill's journal. Even Brandon wanted to ask his Master what she read, he did not ask. He knew time will reveal all.

All the sudden Sam did stop. She quietly allowed all the others to enter the Gate Room before speaking quietly to Brandon. She said, "Brandon, we will talk about what I have read of Jill's journal." Sam then walked quickly in the Gate Room with Brandon behind her. Sam nodded to the DHD operator.

After the Chevrons were dialed, they all went through. It was after they arrived on the other end did Sam speak again. She said, "Brandon, please meat me in my office." When Sam closed the door and sat down at her desk, Sam spoke again. She said, "Please have a seat." Brandon did as he was instructed.

Sam said, "From reading this journal, I have read that I should be sending you back to my past. Before I do that, I want to know why you were sent back to me here."

Brandon told her more of why he was sent here, and what was told to him before Her Majesty sent him back to this point in time.

Sam thought about it for a few moments. She stated, "You do need to realize the impact you have done for all of us."

"Master, I know all that I have done for everyone since I have been a Jedi Knight."

"Being a Jedi Knight is only a very small fraction of what you have done for me."

"I remember all the conversations we hand regarding your horrible time with Palpatine. I know that I supported you with all the love I had, but how could I have rescued you? What did I do that was so inspiring?"

"Do not think of what you have done in a physical world sense. Anyone could do those things. What you have done for me is something a lot more meaningful. I have had my Master, Luke, and all the others doing their best to uplift me from the clutches of Palpatine. He is still after me...through you."

"That is another thing. Why did she send me here right in the middle these dreams?"

Sam asked her question, "Why did you tell us that I was a Queen of the Jedi Knights."

"I was not going to say anything. It was Nomi and Mara that knew I was not of this time line."

"That is not the answer I am looking for."

"I thought it would be better I did not hold anything back due to how easy everyone knew I was from a different time line." I rather be honest than dishonest."

"Try again."

Brandon was confused.

"All I want to know is why you told me in this time line that I am a queen. You know I did not even know that I was royalty. Please give me that simple answer."

"I thought you had the right to know. After all, you were the one that sent me back to this time line."

"We are going to have to work on that."

Brandon said with some disappointment in his voice, "Master, I am being honest with you on my answer. I do not understand."

Sam replied, "That is why you have failed."

Brandon remembered being told that Yoda said that to Luke. For some reason it gave Brandon shivers when Sam told him the same thing.

"Brandon, you were sent here to me in this time line in this time period because you have not learned the basic concept of a Jedi Knight. Before you say it, being a Jedi is a lot more than doing things for others without accepting any rewards for those services. You have done more for everyone because of who you really are, and not due to being a Jedi Knight. What you might need to start doing and thinking is what is outside of being a Jedi Knight."

"Master, you know that I cannot stop being a Jedi Knight in all that you have trained me to become."

"I know that your life has grown beyond all hopes and dreams, but you need to see that all you have done for Earth has nothing to do with being a Jedi Knight."

Brandon asked, "Was it not my skills that allow us to destroy that Death Star. I did not do it all by myself?"

Sam sighed, "There you go again. Did you forget that it was you that saved our lives from that ambush?"

"I was amazed that I did that. If it was not Yoda in Emily that reminded that I was the one that could do what I did, I would not have done so, and all of us would not be here."

Sam said in disgust, "Yoda did not do this. You did. That is why Palpatine sees you as a threat now. He is attacking you to summit to his will."

Brandon said in frustration, "I do not get it. Why would I be sent to this point in time? It does not make sense. Palpatine can now continue to attack the both of us. He was defeated in the time line I came from due to I was sent back in time to put things to right."

Sam smiled, "In time you will, but first I need to rescue you, so you can do so for me."

"The only thing I am doing is not accepting what I believe to be an overwhelming amount of gratitude from everyone from Earth. How is that affecting everyone and everything else?"

Sam answered, "That is easy. It is hurting you. You need to stop thinking all that you have done as something normal, or you life as a Jedi Knight as something average. I know that a Jedi does not ask for reward for a job done, but you gone more than a little too far. Sometimes being rescued from oneself is the hardest job. Just the same I and everyone else, including Nomi are going to succeed in it. You are too."

Brandon gave a little smile. He said, "I do not fully understand what you are asking of me. I have always been this way. I thrive by helping others, mostly in enlightening others than anything."

"Brandon, dammit, that is not what I am talking about. I am talking about you rewarding yourself, and allow others to do the same. I see you when everyone was thanking us in France after we destroyed the Death Star. You wanted to hide in some small hole in the ground. It is not that you are overly shy. You were great with our well needed presentations before we even knew of this Death Star. You are great with people. I have talked with your parents. They tell me you been this way all your life."

"It is about time you change. Being a Jedi Knight is more than being a shadow. You are a human being. You are a Jedi Knight with a new title that will be praised by many people."

"I rather do what I do, and go my own way."

Sam replied with a smile, "You cannot do that. When others want to thank you, it is your responsibility to allow them to do that."

Brandon stood up, and walked away from Sam's desk. Brandon did not say anything until he turned to face Sam, "Why?"

Sam calmly said, "Please sit back down."

Brandon did as he was told.

Sam answered his question, "Because it is needed for you to do so. If you are going to be responsible for others, you have to allow them to thank you for a job well done."

Brandon sighed. "I want to be a Jedi Knight. I am a Jedi Knight. I am simply not comfortable allowing others to praise me when it is not necessary."

"If you think like that, there will never be a time for anyone to praise you. Sometimes they will praise you more than you might think they should. You saved everyone's life on Earth. When should people not praise you anymore?"

Brandon replied, "They did that. Now it is time for them to live for the future."

Sam stated, "What the hell do you think they are doing? Forget about the rated B movies. This is real my Padawan. It is you that are not living in the here and now. You are the one that is living in fear. That is not the Jedi Knight's way, kiddo.

"I know that I am a very good Jedi. I have my faults, but I will deal with them in due time."

"You will deal with this one. Like I keep telling you, no Jedi Knight is alone. Brandon, this is important, or you would not have been sent back here."

"What do I need to do?"

Sam answered in complete frustration, "You still do not get it! This is not something that can be solved by flipping switches. If that was the case, you would not have been sent here in the middle of the war."

Brandon asked, "You know you better than anyone. Why did she send me here?"

Sam smiled, "That is something you will have to figure out yourself. Since I was not there in your time line, I have no clue why I would send you here. I must be one powerful person to do something like that."

Brandon nodded. Brandon was about to explain more about how powerful, but Sam stopped him. Sam stated, "I do not need to know all about that to deal with you here and now. Sooner or later, I believe that we will meet."

Brandon was shocked. "How do you know that?"

Sam answered, "I believe there is more to you being here than just your issues. If I am that powerful, I could deal with you right then and there."

Brandon shrugged. Brandon replied, "I have been thinking that."

Sam asked, "What have you come up with? You know me more there than I do of that reality."

"I am not sure. I know she was genuine in getting angry with me."

Sam responded, "I can see why." Sam gave a small chuckle. She continued, "I can also understand Master Corran's anger with me when he was training me to be a Jedi." Sam looked directly at her Padawan. She said, "I think you are a bridge to allow her to come here."

"There is a lot more to her than you might think. I think I should..."

Sam interrupted him, "No! Palpatine is not done with us. The less he knows the better."

Brandon stated, "If all of you can tell that I was from a different reality, than so will he."

Sam put her left index finger over her lips while thinking. Sam finally said, "I am wondering about that."

"You think she implanted this information in me so you all will see this with the Force?"

Sam answered, "Yes I believe I am."

Something in Brandon clicked. He stated, "She is after Palpatine. She must realize that he can be a threat, or has been a threat already."


	15. Chapter 15: Brandon is a Tok'ra

**Chapter 15: Brandon is a Tok'ra**

One night when Brandon was sleeping, he had another dream from Palpatine's influence. Brandon found himself in a complete and desolate place. There was no life at all anywhere around him. He did not only see the lifelessness, but he was a part of it. He could spell death all around. He could feel it as well.

He walked for miles with no form of life in sight. He was starting to smell of death. Even when there were no sounds at all, for some reason he could hear death all around him. It was not like any moaning, but he could hear the chanting of death as if the souls of the dead were calling to him. He knew that something was using his love for all life against him.

Since he never could control any of his dreams that Palpatine was responsible for, there was nothing that he could do, but ride these dreams. He also knew that these dreams were trying to break him down. In some of the dreams in the past, he thought he was broken, but he easily rebounded after those dreams were over. For some reason this dream was different. For the first time, he had a little more control over his actions.

Brandon thought it was Jill Cantrell helping him once again. He looked around to see if he could see a young girl in a wheelchair. He did not. He did not see anything but death in every direction. Brandon wondered what planet he was on.

He closed his eyes to use the Force to see where he was. Since death was completely everywhere, it was hard to see any land markings. He used the Force to look at the planet from space, still nothing. Even the stars did not provide anything. There were no stars to see.

It was like he was the only living thing in the entire universe. That frightened him more than anything. Brandon realized he loved his solitude, but he also realized he had to be with people. A true hermit is not a lifestyle that he could ever live by. He was not sure if it was the feeling complete loneliness, but the voices of the dead were so profound.

He did all he could to shake the buildup of despair from his mind; he could not. He did all he could from not collapsing on the floor and crying due to the flood of dark emotions that were overpowering him. Even though he kept on walking, his walk was beginning to deteriorate. Brandon felt that he was caring a weight that could crush him like a bug any moment.

Right before desperately wanted to give up, a familiar voice came to him. The voice said, _"Find the light."_ It was more of to whom the voice belonged to that gave Brandon the most strength, which was not much at the moment. It was his Jedi Master, Her Majesty Sam Carter O'Neill. The voice said again, _"Find the light within yourself. You can do it my Padawan."_

_Brandon was about to cry for joy. This would be a great undertaking since Brandon is not known to cry outwardly unless it is very profound to do so. _

"_None of that. There is no time. Hold strong! It is the only way. You are not alone. I am with you always."_

"_How? Where are you?" _

"_Find the light from within." _

_He was very confused on her saying that the second time. He knew that Sam was not a person that usually repeats herself. Since he did not hear anything more from her, he did as he was told._

_Brandon stopped walking. He closed his eyes and used the Force to find the light from within himself. A few seconds later he smiled since he has been in this dream. He said in his mind, "You are in me?" _

_Sam said jokingly, "About time you figured it out slow poke."_

_He finally realized what she did to him in the woods with Nomi. "You entered me as a Tok'ra symbiote. That is why I am here in this time line?" _

"_That is correct. It is the only way I can be here in this time line, so I can finally destroy Palpatine. "My dear Padawan, while you and Nomi were in the woods, the rest of us had a big discussion with the Jedi Council on Massassi. We have come to the conclusion that Palpatine was doing damage to the descendants of the Jedi Knights right from this time line." _

_Brandon responded with a question, "That is why he wanted you to be his new host, to be able to destroy all of them because only you knew where they all were?" _

_Sam answered dryly, "Exactly." Sam continued, "The Sam in this reality is not powerful enough to defeat him alone. At this Jedi Council meeting, we all came to the only solution to end this." _

"_By you killing him yourself?" _

"_Yes." _

"_The stuff you said to me before hexing me back here was a ruse?"_

"_No. You do need to deal with this. Even the Sam here and your wife told you this. I did not have to influence them to say those things. I was the one that allowed all of your friends to see you came from an alternate reality."_

_Brandon was now focusing more of this dream he was in, and desperately wanted out of it. Brandon asked his Master, "What now?" _

"_Let me worry about that. All that is required of you is to trek onward."_

Brandon did just that.

After walking, to what seemed forever, Brandon reached a fortress. By how it wreaked with death, He was by any means happy to see it. Just the same he was compelled to walk through the gates. When he finally walked inside, death was all around, but was more prominent than outside. He did all he could from throwing up of the stench of the place.

Finally he came to his destination. It was the throne room of Palpatine's. With the chair turned 180 degrees from him, a voice said, "Welcome my young apprentice." Even though Brandon did realize he was not really an apprentice of this Sith Lord, he had chills running through him. The chair finally turned around.

Palpatine smiled. He stood up and said, "Follow me."

What happen next shocked Palpatine.

Brandon said, "Hell no!"

Palpatine got ever so angry. He bellowed, "How dare you say no to me!" He threw Dark Force Lightening at Brandon.

What Palpatine was not expecting was Brandon using his power of the Force against him. Brandon repelled the Dark Force Lightening on him with the fullness Palpatine was using on him. Palpatine found himself very quickly being pushed across his throne room. When he finally hit the wall behind him, he felt nearly every bone in his body being jarred of how hard he hit the wall.

After wheezing a bit, and using the Dark-side of the Force to heal his body, Palpatine replied, "That is impossible! You cannot use the Force here!"

Before Brandon knew it, Palpatine took his lightsaber out and jump very quickly towards Brandon with the utmost hatred. Out of view, Brandon saw a white ball of energy racing between himself and Palpatine. It smacked Palpatine harder than his own Dark Force Lightening.

As Palpatine was against the wall wheezing like an old man about to die, a loud voice came in the air. It said, "Leave him alone!"

Palpatine recognized that voice." He said while still wheezing, "It cannot be you!"

Sam's voice replied, "It is me just the same. Count your days in being alive. When we finally meet face to face, I will destroy you."

Brandon all the sudden found himself in bed. The horror of all he faced in his dream finally ended. Brandon sat up. Nomi was awakened by her husband's movements. She immediately comforted him.

While holding him close, she said, "You are safe in my arms my love. Nothing can hurt you now. Brandon deliberately put his nose in her hair. He needed to smell the wonders of how her hair smelled. He smelt death far too long. After composing himself, Brandon told her about his dream."

Nomi cried silently over the complete horrors her husband had to endure. _"If Her Majesty does not kill him soon, I will, for doing all this to you my dearest love."_ Nomi keep on crying on behalf of her husband. Finally the two them went back to sleep. For the rest of the evening they both slept undisturbed.

* * *

The next morning, everyone was in the mess hall eating breakfast. After hearing Brandon explain all that happen in his dream, Sam replied, "I should have guess she would do that for you."

Brandon stated, "You might have said that if I explained about Jolinar to you yesterday."

"I remember all that time as if it were yesterday. I do not remember anything that shown me that I was any part of that symbiote." Brandon explained that she did not dare let you know."

Sam asked, "Why?"

Brandon's eyes glowed. Through Brandon Her Majesty said, "Simply it was not the right time. If you remember, I was running for my life."

Jack commented, "If I remember right, you got yourself killed."

Sam showed a scornful look at her husband.

Jack replied to his wife, "You will never get me to trust a Goa'uld."

Her Majesty said, "You know I am not a Goa'uld, and you know that Brandon is not either.

Jack looked at Brandon. Jack said, "I know that." He looked hurt. He continued, "I always will trust you, Sam, and Brandon."

Her Majesty stated, "Jack, you are right. I did die through Jolinar. You have to understand that Jolinar is a prototype of my true self. My true self is now in Brandon."

Luke asked, "How is that? You did not die in order to do this?"

Her Majesty looked at Luke and answered, "No I did not." She was quiet for a moment and continued, "Luke, look at it this way. I emptied my soul in Brandon. My human body or I should say Sam's human body is simply sleeping." Her Majesty looked at Sam and said with a smile, "Your body is safe."

Sam smiled back, "I would hope so."

It was Brandon that spoke next, "I know this is a lot for you to understand.

Jack replied, "Just a mite."

Mara asked, "If Sam is to kill Palpatine, how will she do it?"

Sam answered, "She will manifest herself back in the real form." Everyone looked at Sam in amazement.

Sam smiled at the attention. Sam continued, "It is not all that hard to figure out. I would have done the same thing."

Mara asked, "How? Can she send your body from one time to this one?"

Brandon answered, "If she wanted to, yes."

Sam took over, "When she told me that my body is safe, I understand what she meant. She will not do that."

Her Majesty said, "What I will do is temporarily create a stronger body that can stand the blows of the Dark-side of the Force here."

Luke asked, "Here? I take it that the Dark-side does not exist in your reality?"

Her Majesty answered, "It does not exist in any reality except this one. Palpatine only exist in this reality."

Princess Leia said, "WOW!"

After looking at everyone quietly, Her Majesty said, "If I would bet that all of you are thinking of a reality without Palpatine, I would be rich beyond all understanding.

Luke smiled, "Yes you would. Trust me."

"I also can see that all of you would want to take a hack on Palpatine's head."

Sam replied, "Yes, I think you can see that."

Her Majesty stated with clarity, "I am the only one that can do this. I am the only one that has the power to rightfully destroy him."

Jack said, "What we seen you do by bringing Brandon here to this time line, I believe you. Even with these powers of yours, I also know that you cannot do this alone."

Her Majesty replied, "Jack, you are right. I do have the memories of Sam here. I know about the plans that she made with all the leaders of Earth. It will work, and it will keep even Palpatine busy so we can get inside his strong hold."

Sam replied, "I will send a message to all the leaders about what you want to do. They can help make sure that all the concentration is on that part of the war while we all will carry you to this stronghold."

Her Majesty replied, "Only to the stronghold. I will leave Brandon and go in alone."

Sam said, "I will let you know what they say. How soon should we start?"

Her Majesty answered, "That is up to you Sam."

Brandon said to her Majesty, _"Could I come with you since I am here in this time line?"_

Her Majesty answered, _"NO! You are not here to fight my battles. I am sorry to have used you to get here without talking to you first."_

Brandon replied, _"I do not care about that. I care for your safety Your Majesty."_

Her Majesty showed a warm loving feeling and said, _"I know you do my dear Padawan. You will not stand a chance. He has been working on you for some time already. In the right condition, you would be a risk than an asset."_

Brandon replied, _"Good point."_

Her Majesty said to the others, "We all know what we need to do. Sam is in charge as the Grand Master Jedi of Earth and the Grand Duchess Jedi of all the Jedi Knights. I am here for Palpatine. I do not want to run anything here. Is that understood?" Her Majesty looked at Sam when talking about not wanting to run anything.

Sam responded, "I understand Your Majesty. I promise you we will do all we can to help."

Her Majesty said, "It will not be easy for you, but the plans will work. I am very amazed with the inventiveness of everyone on Earth. For a people that have been separated from the rest of the universe for thousands of years, I am very amazed on how quickly everyone has adapted."

Jack smiled, "Yep, we are a great bunch of people."

Teal'c finally spoke, "Us Jaffa will do all we can for you Your Highness.

Her Majesty looked at Teal'c. She asked, "How much does the Jaffa know about the terrain of where Palpatine is located?"

Teal'c answered, "We know a great deal you Majesty. What can we do for you there?"

Her Majesty said, "I have known you Jaffas for many, many years. In knowing all that we will be fighting to get to Palpatine's stronghold, you Jaffa are the only ones that can rightfully survive the battle."

Her Majesty said to the others, I have the memories of the training course that all of you have been trained under to be ready for this fight. That will be needed as well. The ball is in our court ladies and gentlemen. Let's get to it."

Since the little gathering was not an official meeting, they started to depart from the table. When there were alone, Nomi asked her husband, "How do you feel about having her in you?"

Brandon answered, "Come to think of it, I have not had the chance to think about it. With recovering from that dream, I have been too busy."

Nomi gave a weak smile, "That had to be the most horrible experience yet for you."

Both Nomi and Brandon hugged each other ever so close. Brandon whispered in her ear, "I will be fine my love."

After they stopped hugging, Brandon said, "My worst experience was when I was seeing you torturing me."

Nomi stated, "Damn. Please do not ever mention that dream again. I know how much that did hurt you. Nomi had tears running down her face. Brandon gently dried her face. He said, "I love you Nomi."

Seeing his wife's expression, Brandon had a big hunch what she was going to say. Nomi said, "If you love me, then fulfill why you are sent here in our reality."

"It is not going to be easy at all. To me, I feel that I am doing right."

"It is not that you are doing right or wrong, it is how you perceive in how others should be showing their gratitude towards you. There is no right or wrong in how you accept their love. You need to accept it."

Brandon sighed. "What is sounds like, I need to open up more to how much I will allow in."

Sam's voice out of nowhere replied, "Wonderful! Finally you are getting it!"

Sam came to the table so Brandon could see her. Sam continued, "Now comes the hard part, applying it to reality. If I can guess your next thought, it would be something like how much should I let in? That answer is simple, all of it."

Brandon really tensed up, and they both felt it in him through the Force.

Nomi responded gently to her husband, "It is okay to be frightened. This is new to you my love. Try not to swallow the entire pill at once.

"If you both do not mind, I would like to be a lone to think this over. The both stood up. Nomi gave Brandon a kiss on the lips, and Sam gave him a warm hug with a smile to go with it."

After a period of time, Brandon was still sitting there. Teal'c came up to the table see if he could help. Teal'c quietly sat down in front of Brandon with his usual dead pan expression. Teal'c asked, "You seem to be in a deep thought over something. Could an extra mind be of some help?"

"I am still in confliction in the reason I was sent here."

Teal'c still had that same expression. He said, "In all the years I have been under the service of Apophis, I had done horrible things to countless people. Since I have become a member of SG1, I started to amend my ways. Even now, I can never forgive myself for all atrocities that I inflicted upon others. There are some that have forgiven me, but that is for their benefit than mine. In all the years I have know you Grand Chancellor Jedi, I have not seen you do any harm toward any living creature. You do inflict atrocities on yourself when others praise you for your good deeds. There is a different in doing good for the solo purpose of winning favors and receiving the same favors out of a genuine act of kindness. Once you see this in yourself you will stop punishing yourself for their gratitude towards you."

"How do I do that?"

"Stop abusing yourself by the love of others that you do not know. I constantly see you accept the love from people you do know. You mask your fears with what you think is unnecessary gratitude. The issue is why you are doing it in the first place."

Seeing that Brandon got the message, he quietly left as he came.

* * *

After catching up on some paper work, Grand Master Jedi of Earth, Sam Carter O'Neill, used her special communication device to talk to General Davis on Earth. When General Davis answered, Sam explained everything to him, including Brandon from the alternate reality.

"You Jedi Knights will never stop to amaze me."

Sam replied, "It seems that I am amazed on what I can do. I do not see how I can become the Queen of the Jedi Knights. I am of no royal line."

"It appears you are, and I am not one bit surprised. In due course you will learn that you are of royalty, but I have always known that Sam. I was wondering why Palpatine was all over you like all get out. This has to be it."

"What Brandon has told me; it is the very reason."

General Davis reassured Sam, "I will tell the President of the United States on what you have told me. He will be the one that can rightfully tell the others leaders of Earth. Let us deal with this on our end. It appears that you have more than your hands full. Anything we can do for Brandon for the other reason he was sent her to us, let me know."

"He will be the only one that can change. I think it will be easier than he thinks. I feel, when the right nudge hits him, he will shine as he should."

"You all make sure you do give him that right nudge. He is far too important to all of us for him to do that to himself."

"I fully understand his thinking Paul. I felt that way nearly all those years."

"Sam, we know. You might be the only one to help him see the light."

"I think I am doing that right now. Her Majesty is in him like Jolinar was in me."

General Davis asked, "Will she depart from him when she finally confronts Palpatine?"

"It sounded like it, but I have a gut feeling that she will not. It might be we all will be going a different reality than what Brandon has done for me the first go around."

"Nothing is really written in stone. Just because Her Majesty can travel in all the realities that are out there does not mean our lives are predestined. I would hate to think about it if Palpatine was still alive to raise havoc in our reality throughout time and space."

"Those thoughts give me the shivers."

"Absolutely! I could never forget what you been through. I better let you go. Thank you for sharing this with me...Your Highness."

Sam responded, "I am not yet a queen General."

"Does it matter?"

"mmmm"

General Davis turned off his communicator. Sam did the same. _"Since time is not predestined, does it matter?"_


	16. Chapter 16: A Matter of Time

**Chapter 16: A Matter of Time**

While spending time with Sam, Brandon was talking to Her Majesty in his head. Brandon asked, _"I have not seen anyone change due to all the reality merging. Why is that?"_

_Her Majesty answered, "That how The Jedi Council and the rest of us knew that Palpatine was causing the problems on Massassi. We also knew that I am the only one that can rightly defeat him."_

"_I know we had this argument in this reality on you going alone inside his Stronghold. Even with all the powers you have now, I am very concerned that you will be out numbered before you can confront him for the last time." _

_Her Majesty replied with all respect for Brandon, "I can fully understand your concerns then and now. How much I would love to have all of you go in with me, but this will be extremely harder than when we were at that Death Star. If I did not come here, the Sam of this time line would have gone through that same stronghold herself."_

_Brandon responded, "Good grief. How ironic is that? The same you are the one that can defeat him." _

"_I have the stronger advantage. With the power of the Force Sam here has, she could have succeed, but I alone could do a better job." _

_Brandon thought of something. He shared it, "Why not have the both of you go in. The two of you after all think alike."_

"_That is an interesting proposal if not ironic as you have stated. If this Sam of this reality does want to follow me, it will be at her own free will." _

Since Sam was monitoring what Brandon was thinking by the use of the Force, Sam said through the Force in Brandon's mind, _**"Then it is will be my free will, Your Majesty. I know the risk just as you do, I also know Palpatine just as much as you do." **_

_**Her Majesty replied, "Yes you do."**_

_**Brandon grumbled, "Dammit. You know I do not like you monitoring my thoughts Master. **_

_**Sam and Her Majesty replied, "That is the responsibilities of a Master to their Padawan. We not only have that right, but it is the only way to truly train a Padawan to be a full Jedi Knight." **_

_**Her Majesty said, "Besides, I asked Sam to listen in."**_

_**Brandon asked with a bit of frustration, "How can you do that without me knowing it? You are in my head after all!" **_

_**Her Majesty stated sternly, "Easy my Padawan. I know how much this does bother you, but there is no reason to lose control." **_

_**Brandon breathed out to release his frustrations.**_

_**Brandon more calmly said, "I understand. I just would like a knock on the door before you all walk in." **_

_**Sam replied, "If a Jedi Master did that before hand, they would not be let in all that much, including you if I remember those years in training you." **_

_**Brandon just grinned. "Okay, I give up." **_

_**Both Sam and Her Majesty laughed.**_

_**To go back to his original question on why no one in this reality has experienced the merging of realities, Brandon asked, "I did not think Palpatine was that powerful to block this merging of realities?" **_

_**Sam answered, "He does not. All he did was blocked us all in this reality from the memories of what you have in you now." **_

_**Brandon said, "It seems that is a great power in itself." **_

_**Her Majesty replied, "Not really."**_

_**Brandon was confused. **_

_**Her Majesty said, "What are memories? **_

_**Brandon was not sure how to answer it, but did say, "The experiences of one's life." **_

_**Her Majesty responded, "That is absolutely correct." **_

_**Sam said, "Because I do not know that I am part of a royal family does not mean I am not." **_

_**Brandon replied, "If no one has the experiences, then they cannot carry out the purpose of the realities merging."**_

_**Her Majesty replied, "Exactly!" **_

"_**That is how Palpatine was able to influence Sam's life here on Earth without need to change history." **_

_**Both Sam and Her Majesty said, "Yes." **_

"_**This very small bit is making sense, but there is a lot more to this time factor. I am getting a little understanding of living in different realities, but wow. What a rush of information to just to know one reality from the other."**_

_**Sam said, "Brandon, look at it this way: it is us humans on Earth that had the time thing all wrong. Like Mara said at the hospital, 'Time is not linear.' It is much, much more than that. Do not get me wrong, it has is linear paths, but on the grand scale of time itself, one can go in any direction and in any dimension. If it was not so, we would not be able to travel through the Stargate by the establishment of a wormhole."**_

_**Brandon asked another question to Her Majesty, "After you defeat Palpatine, will you be in me as you are now?" **_

_**Her Majesty answered, "Yes. That is why I ask Sam to be a part of our conversations. The Sam that is with Nomi on Massassi is the Sam here in this reality. Jolinar was originally meant for you Brandon. Due to the Ashrak and other direct interferences from Palpatine, I could not get to you until now."**_

_**Brandon responded, "I felt some of Jolinar in Sam at the hospital." **_

_**Her Majesty said, "Yes you did. In this reality Sam had Jolinar in her. What was left over after Jolinar died in Sam, was what you felt in her from the Force." **_

"_**This is getting very confusing. Why was I a target?"**_

_**Her Majesty answered, "Remember what I said to you before I sent her in this time line?" **_

"_**Yes I do." **_

_**Her Majesty replied, "Well?" **_

"_**You told me that I have done a lot for you." **_

_**Her Majesty asked again, "Do you know what you have done for Sam here in this time line?" **_

_**Brandon Bowers finally got it. "No way! I am the Master over Sam." **_

_**Both Sam and Her Majesty said, "Yes!" **_

_**Sam said, "Let me tell you what I read in Jill Cantrell's journal. It was written to me as if we are talking together right here and now." **_

"_**She told me that I was your Padawan." **_

_**Brandon asked, "How and when?" **_

"_**It was when I was in my teenage years. The how was a lot more different than you might think." **_

"_**You did not send me to that time period?"**_

_**Her Majesty said, "The purpose for me creating Jolinar was to allow you to train Sam in this reality to be a Jedi Knight that was to be more powerful than she is now. I could not train her to be a Jedi Knight if I were in her myself through Jolinar or any other manner. That is why I wanted to leave Sam so badly, but the Ashrak did that for me." **_

_**Sam said, "If it were not for you coming from a different reality, I would have sent you to my past." **_

_**Brandon asked, "What now?"**_

_**Her Majesty answered, "When I destroy Palpatine, everything will be as it should be." **_

_**Brandon asked, "Sorry to be a pill, but you said things were set right before." **_

_**Her Majesty stated, "I did not realize that Palpatine was interfering. Now when you get back in the body you came from, things will be much different, and all can fully be revealed."**_

_**Brandon asked, "When will that be? **_

_**Her Majesty answered, "Sooner than you may think." **_

"_**I am thinking after you defeat Palpatine." **_

_**Her Majesty was quiet for a moment. "I meant when Palpatine is defeated, things will start to go in the manner it should. Remember what else I have said?"**_

_**Brandon answered, "You mean me going back to my body and everything will be put back to right?" **_

"_**As you will see then, 'putting things back to right' will have a giant difference." **_

"_**I hope everyone will still have the memories of all the realities. If not, I could be put in the nut house." **_

_**Sam laughed. **_

_**Her Majesty said, "It will."**_

_**Brandon told about what Teal'c has said to him. **_

_**Her Majesty stated, "That Jaffa is one great man. If only he could use the Force. **_

"_**Why am I afraid to allow people that I do not know to praise me? Is it an inborn fear like fearing high places?"**_

_**Sam answered, "No it is not. That is why we know that you can overcome a lot easier than you may think." **_

"_**It appears you both know what I think just as much as I do." **_

_**Sam replied in a harsh tone, "Hush with that! There is no reason to pout on having us get in your head. Even if it was an inborn fear, remember the time Mara Jade helped you overcome your fear of heights?" **_

_**Brandon reminisced over that time. "Yes I do. Surely fixing this problem I have now is not by simply using the Force." **_

_**Her Majesty replied, "Us Jedi Knights can use the Force to help us with our problems, but it cannot make us a better person. That has to be done by another way."**_

_**Sam asked, "How did you overcome that fear of heights?" **_

_**Brandon was about to say he used the Force, but now he came to realize that it was not the Force at all. "From within me." **_

_**Sam asked again, "How was that?" **_

_**Brandon thought about it to find the words, "I trust in myself." **_

_**Sam asked another question, "How can you use that same trust to deal with the problem of allowing strangers to praise you without freaking out?"**_

_**Brandon was quiet for a time. Brandon answered finally, "I guess, no matter if someone is praising me or not, I am me. I make my own destiny. It does not matter how others may think about me, I will continue to live as I see fit, and take up the responsibilities of my own actions." **_

_**Sam asked yet another question, "What are your responsibilities? **_

_**That question really knocked Brandon for a loop. He knew that Sam was not referring to being a Jedi Knight in itself. She knew that Brandon understood what it was to be a Jedi Knight. Brandon also knew Sam was not referring to the average responsibilities of day-to-day life. Brandon had to really look inside himself to find the answer that Sam wanted him to understand. When Brandon did find something, he thought, "Could it be that simple?"**_

_**Brandon answered his Master, "I do not know." **_

_**Sam said, "Exactly! The wisest person is a person that comes to know that concept. In the years of training you to be a Jedi Knight, you have struggled with that. You thought you had to have a handle on the situation at hand."**_

"_**Even the best leaders come to realize that things are over his/her head. They still keep on going due to the fact they realize they do not know. Failure is not a means to an end unless you want it to be so. I have seen you many of times turn some of your failures to an advantage in your life. You need to do the same with this obstacle."**_

_**Brandon asked them both, "How can I train you to be a better Jedi Knight than you are if I am learning from you? **_

_**Sam answered, "In what I just said, I think you answered your own question." **_

"_**These types of paradoxes give me a headache." **_

_**Sam replied, "That is not what I mean, and you damn well know it." **_

"_**Yes I do. A teacher can learn from the student."**_

_**Her Majesty said, "How can a teacher learn? No one stops learning. It is what you will learn today that will allow Sam to be the Jedi Knight she is meant to become. I say that in a metaphorical concept. You are a much more powerful person than you realize Brandon, and I am not talking about the Force or being a Jedi Knight."**_

"_**Let me see if I get this right. Before you sent me to this reality, you told me that I did a lot for you. Which of you told me that?" **_

_**Her Majesty answered, "We both did. We are the same person in our own way." **_

_**Brandon was confused. Brandon asked another question, "When I do go back to my own reality, what Sam will be there waiting for me?" **_

_**Sam asked, "You were not listening. I will." **_

_**Brandon thought for a moment. Brandon finally said, "I get it. Things were not set right when I was sent to this reality?"**_

_**Her Majesty answered, "For the most part that is correct. I gave you that information to allow you to see that in reality you have done a lot more than you could ever realize. You always wanted to do a lot more to the number of praises you have or will ever receive. Trust me Brandon, you have, and a lot more than you can ever realize." **_

_**Brandon asked, "Which reality?" **_

_**They both answered him, "Both!"**_

"_**Wow! I know what I did on Sam's behalf by going back to her teenage years. Are you saying that I did more than that in the reality that should have been?" **_

_**Sam answered, "Do not think of reality as 'should have been.' The here and now is all that matters. I believe if one lives in thinking that too much, they will never have any reason to live for this day."**_

"_**Bottom line, how am I going to think and apply in the way that Teal'c has suggested to me?" **_

_**Her Majesty answered, "You always had the right thinking Brandon. It is the emotions that you have regarding others giving you the praises of your deeds that are getting in the way. Let go of those needless feelings that is weighing you down. You do not need to defend yourself from love from others."**_

_**Brandon was quiet for a time. The two knew what he was thinking. Sam tried to tease him in say what he was thinking. **_

_**Brandon responded, "I do not know..." **_

_**Sam interrupted, "Stop right there. There is no reason to elaborate from there. I know you fears of the unknown. Who does not fear the unknown? What you are doing is hiding behind that "I do not know." **_

_**Brandon asked, "How can I turn that ignorance to my advantage?" **_

_**Her Majesty asked, "Who said you had to?" **_

_**Brandon answered, "I do not like ignorance, especially mine." **_

_**Her Majesty said, "What makes ignorance so bad?"**_

_**Brandon answered, "Knowledge is power." **_

_**Her Majesty replied, "Sometimes it is better to be completely ignorant than to get the wrong power. 'Complete power corrupts absolutely.' Remember the roadrunner did not fall to the ground because he never studied the law of gravity. **_

_**Brandon asked, "What is the difference in being ignorant and staying out of trouble?"**_

_**Her Majesty answered, "That is a very good question, but I am not the one that can answer that. Only you can answer that question because it is up to you to live your own life. Advice is great and all, but the ultimate decisions come from you. Just do not allow fear or any other emotions to make the decisions for you, that simple and that hard.**_

"_**Good point. All this time I thought ignorance was my enemy." **_

_**Sam said, "It can be, but it also can be your ally. Just admitting you do not know everything than trying to learn everything can be a great asset to you. We cannot learn everything. The Jedi Knights do love to learn, but they did not ignore that they did not know everything."**_

_**Her Majesty said, "Trust me Brandon, the Ancient Jedi Knights were at times a big arrogant bunch. I had my time with them over the years, but I saved their ornery hides just the same. What I mean is that you cannot reject the praises of others because you think you are not worth the praise. It is you that is not giving you praises in the first place. They are."**_

_**Sam asked, "Do you understand what we are saying to you?" **_

_**Brandon answered, "Yes I do. What is bothering me now is how I could accept the praises and love from the ones I know, and not do so to the ones I do not know." **_

_**Sam replied, "That is very simple. It is easier to trust someone you know." **_

"_**Then how did I trust you all when you first met me in Atlanta, Georgia?"**_

_**Sam knew the answer, but she wanted to get Brandon to answer it by finding it from within himself. Sam asked, "Why did you? I know if I were in your position, I would think everyone that said they came from another world was off their rocker." **_

"_**When I first met you when you were a teenager, you somehow believed everything I said." **_

_**Sam stated, "That might be true, but I am getting you to see the answer from in yourself. Find the light from within."**_

_**Brandon was stunned by her saying that. In Brandon's last dream it was Her Majesty said the very same thing. "That is ironic that you said that." **_

_**Her Majesty said, "No it is not. Finding the light from within is the most basic thing that one can do. I know that I said that to you in the dream you had, and you still have not found that light from within you. I am by no means the light from within you." **_

_**Brandon thought hard on what made him believe everyone so easily in Atlanta. Brandon finally said, "I cannot explain it in words, but I just knew that all of you were genuine." **_

_**Sam replied, "There is a means that you can explain it. Just say it."**_

_**Brandon closed his eyes and recalled all that was said to him when they first came to him in Atlanta, Georgia. Brandon thought, "It was more than Sam removing the fear that I had when looking down that escalator. If I remember right, I saw something special in all of them when they first spoke to me. When I got to learn more of who they were, I felt that I could trust them completely, but why? What did Sam mean by I could explain it?"**_

_**Brandon finally said something to them, "I think that I saw my future in all of you, but I do not know if that is what you are asking of me." **_

_**Sam replied, "Why do you think we were your future. We did not have anything on us to tell you that, nor did we share that with you through the Force." **_

_**Brandon said, "Like I said, "I cannot explain it. How does one trust a stranger?"**_

_**Her Majesty said, "Exactly. You trusted all of us then because of you, and not because of us in itself. You have great insight. Why you were targeted to be a host for Jolinar. It is due who you are. Brandon trust me, you have a power that has nothing to do with the Force. You had this power all your life, and still do. That is why Master Yoda was able to train you himself. Master Yoda could not even communicate to Luke through the Force after he died. Why do you think he could contact Sam when he did?" **_

"_**Due to what was left over from Jolinar in Sam." **_

_**Her Majesty said, "Exactly. Now do you see how Jolinar was meant for?" **_

_**Brandon answered, "Yes I do. Wow!" Brandon asked, "How did I get this power, and what is it?" **_

_**Her Majesty answered, "I am afraid that is to be answered another time. I can say this: you are a very special person Brandon Bowers. What you can do can out master any Jedi Knight today. To find the answer to your question, you will find it a little at a time. It is all a matter of time."**_


	17. Chapter 17: The War Ends Now

**Chapter 17: The War Ends Now**

It did not take long for the President of the United States to contact all the leaders and have a plan to help Grand Chancellor Jedi and her Majesty, Queen of the Jedi Knights to keep everything focused in order to keep Palpatine busy.

The President of the United States made contact to General Davis to let Grand Master Jedi of Earth know everyone is ready. General Davis immediately made contact.

Sam replied, "Great news General. Please contact me with that special communicator I just sent you when everyone has passed check mark Able."

General Davis replied, "Will do. I also got your message on communication silence after passing that point."

"Wonderful. It is possible they will catch the Earth's fleet before they pass that mark Paul, but it never hurts to be prepared."

General Davis stated, "You do not need to teach me about stealth. I wrote a book on that, remember?"

Sam smiled, "Yes I do. Good luck, and May the Force be with us all."

After he turned off his comlink, General Davis replied to himself, "Yes it may."

There was a knock at General Davis' door. General Davis said, "Come in."

The door opened, and in came Col. Mitchell. He asked, "You wanted to see me General?"

"Yes I do. Please have a seat."

Col. Mitchell replied, "Thank you sir."

After he sat down, General Davis said, "The reason I want to talk with you is that I need SG1 to do a special mission."

Col. Mitchell asked, "What is that sir?"

"Give Grand Master Jedi of Earth an extra hand."

Col. Mitchell asked, "I take it you have for us something special?"

"Yes I do."

General Davis explained to him that there was another Grand Chancellor Jedi Brandon Bowers that came from another reality. He also told him that Sam is from a royal family, and that she is a host in Brandon like a Tok'ra symbiote. General Davis continued, "Actually Her Majesty, the one from the same reality this Grand Chancellor Jedi came from, created the Tok'ra in the first place."

Col. Mitchell was shocked. He said, "What the hell for?"

"From what our Sam has told me, it was to defeat the Goa'uld that was created by Palpatine.

Col. Mitchell replied, "Damn! What in the hell has Earth got themselves into?"

"One hell of a mess from the looks of things, but Earth is just a part of the Jedi Knights as they are of Earth. This mess started because of Palpatine." General Davis also told that Palpatine is only in this reality.

Col. Mitchell replied, "Can Her Majesty knock out Palpatine for good?"

"I think she can." He explained what he was told about Her Majesty sending them both to this time line.

"What can these Jedi Knights not do?"

General Davis chuckled, "Got that right."

Col. Mitchell asked, "Sir, excuse me for asking, but how can we help someone that is more powerful than Palpatine?" It looks like it to me they have everything under control."

General Davis responded, "If it was up to me Colonel, I would let them do their jobs on their own. The President as well as all the leaders wants to make sure they have all the available hands."

Col. Mitchell replied, "I get it now sir. They could easily be out numbered when they get closer to this strong hold."

"Exactly. After Her Majesty told Palpatine that his life is going to be taken from him, I am sure he will watch for us entering that solar system."

Col. Mitchell stated, "That is not Sam's style no matter what reality she came from. She must have some powers to say that with confidence."

"I believe so, but our leaders want to make sure there are no surprises that she cannot handle."

"If there are forces that can defeat her, I wonder how we can stop them?"

General Davis responded, "Your job, with the help of your team, Colonel is to make sure the enemies are defeated. Good luck."

General Davis stood up and offered his hand for a handshake.

Col. Mitchell shook his hand, and said, "I do not know how sir, but we will."

After the handshake General Davis replied, "That is what I wanted to hear. He saluted, and said, "Dismiss."

Col. Mitchell saluted back, and left.

General Davis picked up the red phone and said after he heard someone on the other end, "Please give me the President."

After a few moments, General Davis said, "Mr. President, I told him, and you are right. He thinks the same way as you do."

The President said, "You know why I am sending SG1 to her?"

"Yes I do sir. The SG1 team when Sam was a part of got out of so many scratches I found myself sweating when I read their reports."

The President said, "If this SG1 team cannot do anything special, at least I hope they can be some kind of good luck charm for her. Damn, they sure as hell need all the good luck they can get. I know how powerful both of them are General. I also realize they are both human, or at least the host is human."

"Even Brandon has a lot more power than I think the two of them have combined."

"Then let's get our asses out there in space, and kill this bastard. I want his head on a damn big platter."

General Davis smiled, "I will send word to Grand Master Jedi of Earth to do just that Mr. President."

The President said before hanging up, "Good luck, and may this Force and all the rest be with us."

"Yes it may sir. Goodbye."

General Davis hanged up the phone. _"I wish I could be there to give Sam and the others all the luck they do need."_

* * *

Sam said to her husband, "You are not going to give me a speech like when Brandon and I was about to destroy that Death Star?"

"I am working on it. Give me time"

Sam smiled at him. She came up closer to him. She gave him a loving hug and a kiss. Jack did the same.

A knock came to their door. Jack whispered, "Always interruptions."

Sam smiled at Jack. Sam said, "Who is it?"

The voice on the other end said, "It is me."

Jack replied, "Me who."

Sam used the Force open the door. Come on in Cassandra.

Cassandra asked, "Sorry to interrupt you two, but I need to talk to Sam privately."

Jack stated, "Sure, go ahead. I have other duties, so I better get started."

Jack looked at Sam quietly before leaving. After Jack left Sam spoke. "What can I do for you girlfriend?"

"How do you feel about your alternate self being here? Do not deny it. I know you far too well. I want to know Sam."

Sam sat on the bed. Sam said, "She is me. How am I supposed to feel?"

Cassandra did not buy it. Sam saw that and said, "Okay. It is a lot to take in, but I am fine with it. I am more excited in knowing I am royalty."

Cassandra sat on the bed beside Sam. Cassandra said, "I hope you remember all your friends when you become the Queen."

They laughed.

Sam said, "As you know I have wanted to call Brandon Master ever since I saw him. Reading that journal of Jill's, I can now, but not at the moment."

Cassandra asked, "Why the hell not?"

Sam silently looked at her. Sam said, "I been asking myself the same damn question, but I cannot get myself to do it."

"Talk to me."

Sam knew what she meant. Cassandra wanted her to spill it. She could only tell things to her that she would not even talk to Jack about.

Sam said, "I know that I should be calling him Master now, but it does not feel right…you know?"

"Why do you want to call him Master? Does it has to do with what you read in Jill's journal, or do you feel that you should?"

"Both actually."

"What is keeping you from doing it?"

"It could be that I am the Grand Master Jedi of Earth and the Grand Duchesses of all the Jedi Knights."

Cassandra replied, "What does that have anything to do with it?"

"I also feel that I will sever my Master/Apprentice bond with Master Corran."

"I see your conflictions girl. I also see how much of a stronger bond you have with Brandon."

"Brandon and I do have a very strong bond between us. It is so strong… I wanted to call him Master from the first time I saw him."

Cassandra said in awe, "You did not tell me that. Keeping secrets from me?"

Sam smiled, "No. I do not know why I did not tell you that before."

"I do."

Sam looked at her with a surprise look on her face. Cassandra continued, "The same way you will not call Brandon by his proper title now."

"You are very smart you know that, don't you?"

Cassandra answered, "I do." Cassandra asked, "So when are going to call him Master."

Sam sighed.

Cassandra retorted, "Do not give me that crap. It is a simple question."

Sam answered with a smile, "I do not know."

Cassandra replied, "mmmm." Cassandra asked, "At least, answer my first question."

Sam replied, "It was very strange at first. Not knowing why. I have met myself once before. I even traveled in time."

Cassandra said, "Keep going."

Sam raised an eyebrow in her pushing her. Cassandra just sat there silently.

Sam continued, "Now I feel that we are one. That was why I gave you that answer. We are the same person."

"Even the alternate you did not behave exactly like you."

Sam replied, "Now that I am married to Jack, I can rightfully say she was, under the circumstances she was in at that time."

Cassandra stated jokingly, "If you all are the same, then all those Sams must be a pain in the ass too."

Sam looked hurt, but laughed afterward. Sam said, "Only to you girl."

* * *

Jack was helping with getting everyone ready to end this war with Palpatine. Brandon was with him. When they were alone, Brandon asked, "How are you dealing with this?"

Jack said honestly, "I cannot wait till that bastard is dead, so Sam can have a life she deserves. I also do not want to lose her again."

Brandon replied, "I do not either Jack. I have been thinking of going with her spite the orders from her in not going in Palpatine's stronghold."

"I know you do Brandon, but please do not. If Sam had to fight Palpatine when we were on Coruscant, I would have stopped her. I know that you still feel the stings of all those dream he has given you. It is better to use that energy to fight all that will be thrown at us before we get to his stronghold."

Jack fiddled with something and continued, "I want to go with them both also. If I could I would ring his neck for what he did to Sam. I saw the raw grief she had. You have not. You got the better side of her feelings."

Brandon said seriously, "I think I am beginning to, and it is not pretty."

Jack replied sadly, "No it is not. That is why I am going to do all that is asked of me till I see Palpatine dead."

Brandon smiled, "Agreed. The two of them shook hands over Palpatine's demise.

Her Majesty asked in Brandon's head, _"You were not really going to go in his stronghold?" _

_Brandon answered, "If I knew it was the best thing to do at that moment, you damn right I would." _

_Her Majesty said, "Brandon, please do not allow bitterness to cloud your judgment. It will not help in defeating him. It will only hurt you the most."_

"_I know that he has hurt you and your people so much. I just want it all to end, so you can have the happiness you should have." _

"_Keep holding on to that love, Master." _

_Brandon smiled, "Always my Padawan. With sharing those memories of being your Master, I can only have great love for you Sam." _

_Her Majesty replied, "Please stay with Jack. He needs your support right now."_

All the sudden a voice came over the intercom. It said, "Twenty minutes before departure. Everything needs to be ready in ten minutes. Let's show that bastard what us Earth people can do."

Everyone cheered.

* * *

Everyone was now ready. Grand Master Jedi of Earth said to all, "This is the moment we all have worked ever so hard for. I am very proud of all of you. Since the first time I came back to Earth from a galaxy far, far, away, I could never be so proud of everyone on Earth as I am right now. I know that you realize the dangers we are about to face."

I am very humbled of your sacrifice for me. I can rightfully say today that all the hurt that was bestowed on me by Palpatine is gone due to the love you all have given me. When myself and my alternate goes into his stronghold, The nightmares I had because of him is already out of my life. I now fight for the freedom for all. Let's all fight as Earthlings"

Everyone cheered.

It was Her Majesty that talked next. She said, "I thank you. Spite the deeper understanding of how powerful Palpatine really is now, I am very happy that you are still holding strong. Through all my years on Earth in a very distant time, Earth has been a beacon throughout the universe. Now in the 21st Century, it will be even brighter once Palpatine is removed."

Everyone cheer louder than before. After the silence, Sam said, "Let's get on board, and may the Force be with us all."

After Grand Master Jedi of Earth's team got on board the Peacemaker, Sam made her last contact to General Davis. She said, "General, we are about to take off."

The President replied, "God speed to all of you."

Sam replied with a smile, "Thank you sir. Be looking forward in hearing that everyone on Earth has passed check mark Able." Sam turned off the com.

Sam flipped a few switches from the control panel, and her ship took off. Sam looked at C-3PO, "Are you ready."

"Indeed I am...Your Highness."

Sam smiled. Dentralla spoke. She said she was ready to kill him. Dentralla called Palpatine a word that would not be all that polite to translate.

The passengers where many on board the Peacemaker: Teal'c and Master Bratac were able to call up a good many very loyal Jaffa warriors. Most were prime shoulders from all the Goa'uld system lords. Teal'c and Master Bratac knew they could deal with anything. These same Jaffa was responsible for massive attacks on planets that had many more people to fight than what they would be dealing with in order to get Sam and Her Majesty safely to Palpatine's stronghold.

It was about an hour till Sam got a call that Earth's fleet has passed the check point. The tensions rose when all communications had to be silent. All the Jedi Knights, fighters, and everyone on Earth had one thing on their minds, Grand Master Jedi of Earth, Samantha Carter O'Neill. Due to her request, no one on Earth knew that Sam was of royal blood. That would be told in its proper time.

There were nearly a million ships that left Earth. There were hundreds of fighter ships ready to be launched from each of a good many mother ships. The first all scale galactic war that Earth ever had was more than ready to defeat the enemy. Every soul on board these ships was more than ready to fight and die for their first two Jedi Knights of Earth. Tensions are high, but their spirit to win was so much higher.

It was not long till they reached their destination. When check point Beta was crossed, "All the fighters launched from their mother ships. Check point Charlie was not that far off. That would be where the battle scene begins. After the enemies' fleet was in site, the ion cannons made their first shots. The enemy was caught off guard.

The plans that all the leaders on Earth made went perfect. Earth's fighters were getting wiped out, but due to the plans, the enemy was losing more. As expected, Palpatine could not keep up. Due to his losing his grip on his own fighters, he was losing more of them. Palpatine still did not alter. This was Earth's plan all along. Palpatine was too busy to notice the Peacemaker coming towards him.

When the Peacemaker landed, "Everyone got out. As expected, they were immediately attacked by all sides. The Jaffa had no problems dealing with them. Her Majesty waited till they were attacked by stronger forces before she added her two cents worth in destroying the enemy. Brandon himself had been doing a great job without her at the moment.

When Her Majesty finally got into the act, the enemy did not have a chance. Her first attack was a circumference of pure energy. It wiped out the enemy before they could realize what happened. Her Majesty killed nearly a thousand of Palpatine's strongest warriors. Their battles went on for a nearly an hour before they reached Palpatine's stronghold.

Everyone surrounded the stronghold, especially the entrance. They did not know what was waiting inside, but there would be no way in hell for what was outside to get in. All the sudden, a white light came out of Brandon. It manifested in to another Sam Carter.

Brandon said, "It is great to see you again, my Padawan."

Her Majesty smiled, "Same here. We will unite soon. I promise." She looked at Sam and asked, "Ready?"

Sam answered, "Indeed!" They both entered in the stronghold.

As soon as they walked in, they had their own adversaries to fight. The two of them defeated them all. When they got near the throne room, the two of them walked in very carefully. Palpatine was waiting for them both. He said, "It is not too late to join me."

Her Majesty replied, "Your forces are defeated in the air and on the ground. What ships that have survived from Earth are coming here as we speak." Palpatine's response was shooting Dark Force Lightening at them. Sam easily repelled it with her pure proton energy. It nearly fried Palpatine on the spot.

It took a short time for Palpatine to use his Dark Force power to heal himself. Before he did so completely, Her Majesty gave her own attack. Palpatine hit the wall so hard, he left and impression in the wall after he fell to the ground. Surprisingly, Palpatine still had strength to fight. He called his lightsaber out and both Sam Caters where in a lightsaber duel with him.

* * *

It did not take all that long for the remaining Earth forces to land. They immediately helped destroy the remaining forces. Near the end, Brandon was finally hit from behind. When Brandon woke up from the attack, he found Nomi was hovering over him. It did not take long for Brandon to realize he was in a different place.

Brandon asked his wife, "Where am I?"

Brandon found he was very weak."

Nomi said, "You are still on Massassi."

Brandon replied weakly, "What? How? What happen to Sam?"

Sam said, "I am right here Master."

Sam came closer to him so he could see that she was doing great. Brandon smiled, "You two defeated him?"

"We did. Please Master, get some rest. I will tell you all about it later."

Brandon smiled, and fell asleep. Nomi also helped her husband sleep by using the Force to help him heal.

It took Brandon a couple of days to heal. When he woke, he saw Sam at his side. Sam said, "How do you feel?"

Brandon smiled and answered, "A lot better thank you. I do not know if I was hit in battle or simple sent back here after you two defeated Palpatine."

Sam said, "Both actually. Her Majesty took off for you right after Palpatine kicked the bucket. I ran as fast as I could. When I came to your side, she was already inside you. She could not heal you fully, so she sent you back to this reality."

"When you got here, I knew that you needed more medical attention, so I sent you to the medical ward immediately."

Brandon asked, "I must have been hit something awful for all that to happen to me."

Nomi's voice said, "Yes you did." Nomi came over to give Brandon a hug and a kiss." Nomi asked, "Feeling better love?"

Before he had the chance to answer, Amanda came up to him with a big smile. After seeing that smile, Brandon answered, "Yes I am."

Amanda replied, "I am so happy daddy that you are feeling much better. From what Sam has told us, we were very worried for you."

Brandon looked at his Padawan and asked, "What happened?"

"Even though the remaining Earth forces landed and was killing Palpatine's minions, there was a lot to fight. One of them was able to get a lucky shot at you. It nearly killed you. If it was not for Her Majesty, you would have died right there. Even though she got to you in time, you were still seriously wounded.

"How long have I been here?"

Nomi answered, "A few days. The medical staff was able to heal what she could not do for you."

Brandon asked his Padawan, "You are the Queen of the Jedi Knights?"

Sam answered, "Yes I am, but her Majesty is still in you."

A knock came to the door. Nomi walked over and opened it. One the other side was President Obama.

Brandon said with a large smile, "Good to see you again sir."

President Obama replied, "Same here. If I remembered right, the first time I met you came from another reality."

Brandon smiled, "Yes it was, but I was standing upright."

The President said, "At least you are doing much better?"

Brandon replied, "Yes I am. I am with my family. It cannot get better than that."

"No it cannot. I feel the same way with my family. There is nothing I would not do for them. I can rightfully say that Earth is your family. I know that you did not personally defeat Palpatine yourself, but because you trained Sam to be the Jedi she is today, you are responsible for everyone on Earth in being alive."

The President walked to the monitor, and turned it on. He said, "Here is the gratitude of all of us on Earth." Right on the screen was an image of Earth. What they all heard in that room was voice of every human being on Earth saying thank you in their own language. The screen changed to different locations around the world with everyone saying thank you to Grand Master Jedi of Earth for all that he has done for them.

Brandon did not once become afraid of all the love and support he was receiving. In fact, Brandon was the happiest in his life. The last group of people he saw was his family. His parents said, "We love you son. The rest of them said the same they, "We love you."

Brandon said, even though he knew they could not hear him, "I love you all too."

All the sudden the screen went black. Brandon said to President Obama, "Thank you for sharing that with me sir. I will always remember this moment."

President Obama said, "I am sure that everyone on Earth will make sure you do not forget, Grand Master Jedi of Earth."


End file.
